Une année à BeauxBâtons !
by Emeraude Phenix
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...
1. Summary

**T **i** tre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter.

 **Note :** Je publierai cette fiction tous les vendredis. J'avais déjà commencé à la publié, il y a un petit moment, mais je l'ai retiré en raison du peu de temps que j'avais pour la terminer.

Publié le 15 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **Une année à BeauxBâtons !**

* * *

 **Résumé :**

Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers, surtout pour la jeune Potter qui fera face à un premier chagrin d'amour...


	2. Chapter 1

**T **i** tre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 15 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **La rentrée**

* * *

On était le 1er Septembre 2023. Les Potter, les Weasley, les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Nott retournaient à Poudlard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les choses avaient changé. Nos anciens ennemis Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient maintenant amis pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs enfants.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Les enfants de nos héros retournaient à Poudlard ! Lily et Albus Potter entraient en cinquième et septième année. James avait terminé ses études et allait entrer au centre d'étude supérieur magique dans la section Quidditch. La plupart entreraient également en cinquième, sixième et septième année. Lucy Weasley entrerait en troisième année, Fred et Roxanne seraient en quatrième année. Keira Nott, Hugo et Louis Weasley entreraient en cinquième année comme Lily. Isodore Nott, les jumeaux Scamander, les jumelles Londubat entreraient en sixième année. Rose Weasley, Apolline Zabini et Scorpius Malefoy seraient en septième année avec Albus Potter. Dominique Weasley, Edward Zabini et Jade Nott venaient de terminer leur étude à Poudlard. Dominique et Edward poursuivaient tous les deux leur étude dans la section Quidditch et Jade dans la section Médicomagie.

Quant à nos héros, ils avaient des métiers divers. Harry, Astoria et Blaise étaient Aurors. Ginny et Pansy étaient médicomage. Drago était devenu directeur de la banque Gringotts. Hermione était directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale... Le train comme à son habitude partait à onze heures. Il était dix heures quinze, nous partions pour la gare King Cross, nous étions censés tous nous retrouver là-bas dans un quart d'heure !

\- Lily ! Albus ! James ! Appela Harry.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard, ajouta Ginny.

\- On arrive Maman ! C'est Lily qui n'est pas prête, cria James.

\- Lily, c'est à Poudlard que tu vas ! Pas à un bal ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Harry, dit Ginny. Ta fille a grandi, bal ou non, elle se fait probablement belle pour un garçon.

\- Elle est encore trop jeune...

\- Elle ne te demandera pas ton avis une fois à Poudlard ! Rigola Ginny.

Alors que Ginny se moquait d'Harry, leurs enfants descendirent, James s'occupa de la valise de sa sœur, comme il n'avait plus la sienne à prendre et qu'il était autorisé à faire de la magie tout comme Albus maintenant qu'il avait passé ses BUSES, il n'était plus un sorcier de premier cycle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire Maman ? Interrogea la rouquine.

Lily avait quinze ans depuis le 4 Mai, et elle entrait en cinquième année. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre soixante. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Lily était loin d'être heureuse. Elle avait un joli visage bien qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure rousse flamboyante, de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle avait encore une petite poitrine, mais un fessier déjà bien galbé. Cependant, elle était un peu rondelette, elle n'avait toujours pas perdu les formes de son enfance, et cela la complexait... C'était aussi une jeune fille adorable, parfois maladroite. Elle ne brillait pas en cours, parce qu'on lui dirait qu'elle était aussi intelligente que son frère Albus ou sa grand-mère paternelle. Le Quidditch, jusqu'à la fin de sa quatrième année, elle était poursuiveuse, elle se débrouillait bien mais c'était au poste d'attrapeur qu'elle voulait jouer mais le poste était pris par un ami de son frère... Cette année, cela allait changer, Minerva MacGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, l'avait nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et elle pourrait évoluer au poste d'attrapeuse. Au moins, aucun de ses frères n'avait été attrapeur !

\- C'est ton père, il ne se rend pas compte que tu grandis !

\- N'en rajoute pas non plus Gin' ! Répondit Harry de mauvaise foi.

Les trois jeunes Potter explosèrent de rire, puis une fois calmée, ils gagnèrent la voiture de leur père afin de se rendre à la gare.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à King Cross, Albus prit sa valise et son hibou qu'il déposa sur un chariot, James se chargea de la valise de sa sœur et de son petit chat persan blanc nommé Cachemire. Ils traversèrent le portail magique et atterrirent près de la flamboyante locomotive rouge qu'était le Poudlard Express. Ils rejoignirent familles et amis.

\- Bonjour ! Salua Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était restée la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, certains pensaient qu'un jour elle deviendrait la première femme ministre de la magie depuis plus de cent ans.

Tout le monde se salua, puis les plus jeunes montèrent dans le train afin de trouver un compartiment libre pour s'installer.

\- Une surprise les attend à Poudlard ! S'exclama Hermione. Agréable pour eux, mais peu rassurante pour les parents...

* * *

Albus, Apolline, Fred, Hugo, Isodore, Keira, Lily, Louis, Lucy, Roxane et certains de leur ami installèrent dans l'un des wagons du train. Scorpius et Rose étaient partis rejoindre le directeur adjoint, Filius Flitwick, dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets-en-Chefs.

\- J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année ! S'exclama Albus.

\- Comme les autres années, ajouta Fred.

\- Si Rose ne nous empêche pas de faire nos blagues maintenant qu'elle est préfète-en-chef ! Ajouta Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mais maman n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'approche de la rentrée ! Dit Hugo.

\- Normal, elle est toujours triste de nous voir partir, dit Lily.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme avec diverses conversations comme le Quidditch, la mode ou les farces qu'ils prévoyaient de faire cette année.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, ils allèrent saluer Hagrid avant de prendre place dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals de Poudlard. Scorpius et Rose aidèrent Hagrid a rassemblé les premières années. Puis, ils prirent la dernière calèche pour Poudlard.

* * *

Les élèves étaient installés à leur table dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius, Isodore, Albus et Apolline à la table des Serpentard. Rose, Lucy, Lorcan et Lysander à celle des Serdaigle. Louis, Alice et Franck à la table des Poufsouffle. Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Keira et Lisa à celle des Gryffondor ! C'était l'heure de la répartition des élèves. Le professeur Flitwick fit entrer les premières années dans la Grande Salle !

Le professeur MacGonagall fit s'aligner les premières années face à l'estrade où était la table des professeurs. Les élèves semblaient inquiets pour certains, d'autres étaient enthousiastes ou stupéfaits, ... Le professeur MacGonagall plaça un tabouret au centre de l'estrade et y déposa le choixpeau. C'était un vieux chapeau pointu de sorcier, il était râpé, sale et rapiécé.

Le silence régna dans la Grande Salle pendant quelques minutes. Puis, le chapeau remua. Il se mît alors à chanter :

.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême,_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit._

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même,_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

 _._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pale l'figure auprès de moi,_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _._

 _Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m´arrête,_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison._

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor,_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux._

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts,_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal._

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler,_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être._

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard,_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant,_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein,_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

.

Lorsqu'il termina sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret. Je placerai alors le chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons.

\- ADAMS, Lucas !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le chapeau de nouveau.

\- CLARK, Élisabeth !

\- SERPENTARD !

Cette fois, c'était la table des verts et argents qui acclama la jeune fille.

\- GOLDSTEIN, Julie !

\- SERDAIGLE ! Hurla le chapeau.

Les Serdaigle applaudirent la jeune fille et elle alla s'assoir à côté d'une jeune fille qu'elle avait probablement rencontrée dans le train.

\- HOPKINS, Selena ! Annonça le professeur MacGonagall.

Le chapeau réfléchit un petit moment, deux-trois minutes plus tard, le chapeau cria :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La jeune fille était acclamée, par tous les Gryffondor. Puis, la répartition continua.

La répartition se termina, la directrice enchaîna son discours :

\- Bonjours à tous ! Je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerai vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt et que vous devez respecter le couvre-feu. Un merveilleux événement aura lieu cette année, je vous en informerai une fois que vous serez convenablement installés ! En attendant, je vous dis "Bonne appétit". Que le banquet commence !

Les élèves applaudirent, puis, ils commencent à manger.

Le repas terminé, la directrice annonça la fin du repas mais avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, elle ajouta :

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous annoncer que cette année, Miss Rose Weasley et Monsieur Scorpius Malefoy sont les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à chacun de vous. Tous les élèves peuvent regagner leur dortoir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 22 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **Un événement inattendu**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le banquet de début d'année. Les cours avaient plutôt bien commencé, je reprenais le rythme tranquillement, j'avais fait passer les sélections pour mon équipe de Quidditch ! Hugo était gardien, Keira était poursuiveuse avec Sarah Smith et Kevin Cornfoot. Fred était batteur avec Adrien Kirke. J'étais fière de l'équipe que j'avais composée.

On était dimanche et aujourd'hui, la directrice devait parler de l'événement qui devrait se produire et qui était censé nous plaire ! J'étais installée à la table des Gryffondor. Habituellement, le week-end, on n'était pas obligé de manger à notre table mais comme il s'agissait d'un banquet officiel, on n'avait pas le choix. D'ailleurs, je trouvais bizarre qu'il y avait des places ajoutées à la table des professeurs.

\- Hé ! Dis-je. Vous avez vu la directrice a rallongé la table des professeurs. À votre avis, pour qui sont ces places ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Keira, mais on ne va pas tarder à savoir !

À ce moment-là, la directrice entra dans la Grande Salle, elle sortait de l'antichambre. La Grande Salle finit de se remplir par les élèves. On pouvait remarquer que la directrice était en train d'attendre.

\- Chers élèves, en ce jour du 11 Septembre, je suis ici avec vous pour vous faire partager une grande nouvelle. Cela fait maintenant vingt-neuf ans que n'a pas eu lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers !

Des cris de joies, des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle.

\- Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! S'exclama Lisa. C'est dément ! Lily, ton père l'a gagné la dernière fois, non ?

\- Oui oui, il y a participé contre son gré ! D'ailleurs, un élève est aussi mort, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît, finit par demander Minerva. Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, avec les directeurs de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang, nous avons décidé de remettre en place le tournoi dès cette année, avec l'accord du Ministre bien évidement. Pour plus ample information, je vous prie d'accueillir le Ministre de la magie ainsi que la directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale et le directeur du département des jeux et des sports magiques.

Kingsley Schacklebolt pénétra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné d'Hermione et de Ludovic Verpey, le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Harry, Astoria et Blaise étaient chargés de la sécurité des membres du ministère pour le déplacement, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de danger apparent.

\- Nos parents étaient au courant et ils nous ont rien dit, s'offusqua Hugo.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Keira. De toute façon, il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour participer, rappelle-toi !

Les élèves applaudirent les invités. Des cris de joie fusèrent de nouveaux.

\- Silence, s'écria de nouveau la directrice. Veuillez écouter, Monsieur Kingsley Schacklebolt, le Ministre de la magie.

\- Merci Minerva, dit-il à l'adresse de la directrice.

Il se reconcentra sur la foule d'élèves.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'un événement qui se déroulera tout au long de l'année à partir du 28 Octobre en France dans l'école de magie BeauxBâtons. Cette année aura lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce tournoi n'a pas eu lieu depuis de nombreuses années et il s'est terminé dans de dramatique circonstance puisqu'un élève est mort. L'organisation du tournoi est restée secrète jusqu'à ce jour, les élèves des autres écoles l'ont appris aujourd'hui également. La nouvelle se répandra à travers le monde magique dans les prochains jours. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mrs Hermione Weasley, directrice du département de la coopération magique international.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous. Je suis là pour vous énoncer les principales règles et nouveautés du tournoi. Tout d'abord, une délégation de Poudlard sera envoyée à BeauxBâtons pour représenter notre école. Généralement, les élèves qui partent, sont ceux qui souhaitent participer. Cependant, nous avons décidé que tous les élèves en âge de participer pourront se rendre en France pour assister au tournoi même s'ils ne souhaitent pas déposer leur candidature. Malgré les dangers que représentent le tournoi, nous avons décidé, maintenant que le monde sorcier est débarrassé du Mage Noir de changer la limite d'âge. Les élèves âgés de plus de quinze ans pourront déposer leur nom dans la coupe de feu. Ainsi, les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année partiront pour BeauxBâtons, les élèves de quatrième année ayant l'âge requis qui souhaitent s'y rendre devront prévenir la directrice dans les plus brefs délais.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient heureux d'apprendre que la limite d'âge avait été abaissée. Tous les élèves rêvaient de la Gloire Éternelle que pouvait apporter la victoire du tournoi, mais beaucoup n'oseraient pas mettre leur nom dans la coupe.

La directrice réclama de nouveau le silence afin d'expliquer le déroulement des événements.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, il faut que vous sachiez que nous partirons pour l'école française le samedi 28 Octobre, les différents champions seront sélectionnés le lendemain. Les élèves souhaitant participer auront vingt-quatre heures pour déposer leur nom dans la coupe.

Les élèves semblaient ravis de l'événement à venir, seuls ceux devant rester à Poudlard semblaient déçus.

\- Sachez que ceux qui iront à BeauxBâtons suivront les cours avec les élèves de l'académie française. Seuls les trois champions seront dispensés d'une partie des cours et des examens, puisqu'ils auront autres choses à penser ! Ajouta la directrice. Bien, maintenant que les principales informations ont été dites, que le banquet commence.

\- Dommage ça ne sera pas des vacances, dit Lisa.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait là-bas pour s'amuser ? Interrogea Keira.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je.

\- Parce que l'on passe nos BUSES à la fin de l'année !

\- Pfff... À dire que les champions ne passeront pas les examens, dit Lisa.

\- Hugo, tu vas déposer ta candidature ? Demanda timidement Keira.

\- J'aurai aimé, mais je tiens à la vie, et ma mère me tuera si elle l'apprend !

Finalement, dans le petit groupe de Gryffondor, personne n'avait décidé de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Ils se précipitèrent aux appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, pour retrouver Scorpius et Rose, et leurs autres amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Demanda Albus. Je l'avais dit que l'année serait géniale !

\- Vous allez déposer votre candidature ? Demanda Apolline.

\- Moi, je la dépose, dirent en même temps Scorpius et Rose.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Albus. Papa, nous a longtemps répété que c'était dangereux.

\- Maman a participé à l'organisation donc ça ne doit pas être très dangereux, ajouta Rose.

À ce même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. C'était Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Théodore et Astoria.

\- Bonjour les enfants, dit Hermione. À ce que je vois, vous êtes tous là !

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Pour vous dire qu'on vous déconseille de participer au tournoi ! Répondit Harry.

\- Tu y as participé, dit Albus. Donc, tu ne peux pas être convaincant en disant cela.

\- Justement je vous le dis en connaissance de cause. Les épreuves sont difficiles et souvent très dangereuse !

\- Maman a pris part à la réalisation des tâches donc la connaissant, ça ne doit pas être trop dangereux, dit Hugo en souriant.

\- Détrompe-toi Hugo. Je ne pouvais pas choisir des épreuves sans risque. Il fallait limiter les dangers, mais il fallait que les épreuves aient de la valeur. Tous vos sens et vos compétences seront mis à l'épreuve ! Réfléchissez bien avant de mettre votre nom dans la coupe, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière !

\- Qui a l'intention de mettre son nom parmi vous ? Demanda Astoria un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Rose et Scorpius ! Répondit Isodore.

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent en même temps les deux mères.

\- Scorpius, Rose, dit Théo, on ne peut pas vous empêchez de mettre votre nom, mais ce qui vous attend est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Vous serez seuls face à la tâche à accomplir.

\- On va vous laisser ! Dit Harry.

\- D'ailleurs, vous devriez également rejoindre vos dortoirs ! Ajouta Théo, qui était le professeur de Potions.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et le départ pour BeauxBâtons approchait. Rose et Scorpius avaient toujours l'intention de mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Tous les élèves de Poudlard parlaient du tournoi. Les plus âgés avaient même hâte de partir, de découvrir le château de BeauxBâtons, de rencontrer les élèves des deux autres écoles, et surtout de connaître le nom de leur champion, et pourquoi pas une championne ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 29 Juillet 2016.

* * *

 **Le départ pour BeauxBâtons**

* * *

Voilà, on y était ! Le 28 Octobre 2023. Jour du départ pour BeauxBâtons. Aujourd'hui, les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année partaient pour la France jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Seule la Directrice nous accompagnait. Aucun de nos professeurs ne pouvait nous accompagner et donc nous aider à nous préparer pour les différentes tâches du Tournoi. Bien évidemment, au moment des épreuves, Kingsley, Hermione et Ludovic Verpey seraient là. Les Aurors Potter, Zabini et Malefoy également. Je pensai également que nos familles viendraient y assister.

Toutes les valises étaient rassemblées dans le hall du château. Les professeurs se chargeaient de les mettre dans notre calèche avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Elle était immense et elle était tirée par des sombrals car elle semblait attachée à des créatures invisibles.

Nous devions partir à 14 heures, après le déjeuner en réalité.

\- J'ai hâté d'y être ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Je me demande quelles seront les trois tâches à réaliser ? S'interrogea Keira.

\- Il y aura un labyrinthe déjà, répondit Albus. Dans la plupart des tournois organisés, la dernière tâche était un labyrinthe !

\- Admettons. Il reste toujours deux tâches, ajouta Lisa.

\- Nous verrons au moment voulu ! Dit Rose.

* * *

Je me baladai dans le parc de Poudlard avec mes deux meilleures amies, Keira Nott, et Lisa Sparkles avant de partir pour sept mois à BeauxBâtons !

\- Lily, dit soudain Lisa anxieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondis-je tristement. Je sais que je ne serai jamais assez bien pour lui, il est bien trop parfait pour moi... Et puis avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour, et il me voit seulement comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami...

\- Lily, arrête d'avoir cette image de toi, tu es bien plus jolie que tu ne le penses.

J'avais l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard même avec mes meilleures amies. Keira était de taille moyenne, un visage typiquement asiatique mais très jolie, héritée de sa mère Sue. Cependant, elle avait les beaux yeux bleus de son père. Elle avait de jolie forme. Keira était intelligente et c'était aussi une brillante poursuiveuse. Seul bémol, elle était très timide avec les gens qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer ou s'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui lui plaisait. Quand à Lisa, c'était une grande blonde élancée aux magnifiques yeux en amande, couleur émeraude. Elle n'était pas brillante en cours, elle aimait surtout la mode et les garçons, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'étudier ! Elle plaisait beaucoup aux garçons et pas seulement à cause de son physique, elle était aussi très drôle et parfois tête en l'air.

\- C'n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je vois très bien à quoi je ressemble quand je me prépare le matin...

\- Arrête de te lamenter, dit Keira.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner au château, c'est bientôt l'heure du départ ! Ajouta Lisa.

* * *

On était devant la calèche près à monter. Les élèves étaient rassemblés par maison afin de facilité l'appel et le décompte des élèves. Keira observait les Serpentard car elle cherchait Isodore, son frère. Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise de voir, Scorpius et Apolline s'embrassant langoureusement pendant que la directrice s'occupait de faire entrer les Serdaigle dans la somptueuse calèche. Elle le fit remarquer à Lisa le plus discrètement possible, mais cela fut raté.

\- Oh my god ! Dis-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

\- Rien ! Dirent précipitamment ses amies.

\- Vous mentez. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ?

Les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent mais il semblait préférable de le dire maintenant...

\- Hé bien... Hésita Keira.

\- C'est Scorpius, ajouta Lisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandai-je visiblement inquiète.

\- Il sort avec Apolline, répondit Lisa.

Je me retournai et vis effectivement mes deux amis s'embrasser tendrement. Une larme s'échappa alors et coula lentement le long de ma joue. Ce rapprochement me confirma que je n'étais que la sœur d'Albus pour le blond.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais invisible pour lui...

Lisa et Keira n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre car la directrice leur demanda de se taire afin de faire l'appel des Gryffondor. Une fois nos noms appelés, Keira, Lisa, et moi suivies d'Hugo, allâmes rejoindre Rose, Lorcan et Lysander dans un compartiment assez grand pour contenir tous nos amis.

D'extérieur, on pouvait penser que la calèche ne pourrait accueillir qu'une cinquantaine de personnes mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était agrandie à l'intérieur magiquement !

J'entrai dans le compartiment les yeux humides. Je m'installai près d'une fenêtre et laissai mes larmes couler.

Rose s'inquiéta pour sa cousine mais ne dit rien, préférant interroger Lisa et Keira du regard. Keira désigna Scorpius car celui-ci entra dans le compartiment à ce moment-là accompagné de Apolline, de Albus visiblement peu réjouit et de Isodore ! Scorpius s'installa à côté de Lily et Apolline. Louis, Alice et Franck Londubat suivirent de peu.

Rose comprit le chagrin de sa cousine. D'ailleurs, elle comprit encore mieux en voyant les mains liées de Scorpius et Apolline. Elle ne savait pas s'ils s'aimaient, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et que Apolline était attirée par Al'. Finalement, Scorpius se rendit compte que Lily pleurait car il remarqua ses épaules tremblaient.

\- Lily, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Pour rien, laisse-moi ! Dis-je en repoussant son bras.

Il fut surpris, je ne lui avais jamais aussi mal parlé, moi qui étais si douce habituellement... En revanche, Albus n'en fut pas surpris, je craquai pour son meilleur ami, il le savait, et ça ne datait pas d'hier ! Scorpius interrogea du regard Keira qui haussa les épaules feintant de ne pas savoir ce que j'avais.

Je restai dans mon coin tout le long du voyage, les autres parlèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant des chocolats et des bonbons.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes vers 18 heures 30. Nous descendîmes tranquillement de la calèche sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs de BeauxBâtons ainsi que de la délégation de Durmstrang et de leur directeur Victor Krum. À la fin de sa carrière d'attrapeur, il était retourné à son école pour enseigner le vol aux élèves et il avait rapidement fini par être directeur.

Nous étions accueillis par la directrice, qui était toujours Madame Maxime. Le ministre de la magie, et les autres membres du ministère était présents. D'ailleurs, Hermione était venue avec Ron, Harry avec Ginny et James, Astoria avec Drago, Blaise avec Pansy et Edward, Sue avec Jade. Rose était heureuse d'apercevoir Edward, c'était son petit-ami, et l'ancien Don Juan de Poudlard.

\- Bien, le bonjour à tous, dit Madame Maxime, qui avait amplifié sa voix à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous ! Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages, elles seront conduites à vos chambres par notre personnel. Nous allons passer dans le réfectoire de l'école.

Les élèves furent émerveillés par la beauté des lieux. C'était tellement magnifique, alors les jardins de ce château et l'intérieur devaient être aussi sublime.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Rose.

Tous ses amis acquiescèrent sauf Lily qui était ailleurs.

\- Vous le saviez que vos parents devaient venir pour l'ouverture du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Non, répondit Rose. Ma mère, Harry, Mrs Malefoy, Monsieur Zabini mais pas les autres. Je pense qu'ils veulent être là au moment de la sélection des champions.

\- À mon avis, c'est ça, ajouta Albus.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

* * *

Les élèves de BeauxBâtons prirent place en premier dans l'immense réfectoire. Madame Maxime expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de système de maison comme à Poudlard. Les élèves avaient cours selon les disciplines qu'ils choisissaient. Les élèves de Durmstrang prirent ensuite place. Ils étaient venus moins nombreux que les élèves de Poudlard, il y avait une cinquantaine d'élèves alors que la délégation de Poudlard comptait exactement cent vingt élèves.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir où vous le désirez.

Lily et l'ensemble de ses amis s'installèrent en bout d'une table près de la table où étaient les professeurs ainsi que leurs familles. Ils attendirent l'ouverture des jeux.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils apportent la Coupe, dit Apolline.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne comptes pas mettre ton nom, répondit Isodore.

\- Et alors ? Je veux juste la voir.

C'était à ce moment que le ministre, Kingsley se décida à se lever. Il se plaça devant ce qui semblait être la Coupe de Feu, mais on ne pouvait pas en être sûre car elle était recouverte d'un vieux drap en soie bleu.

\- Chers élèves, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour un événement spectaculaire qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis maintenant vingt-neuf ans. Le tournoi des trois sorciers, s'écria-t-il.

La plupart des élèves se levèrent et applaudirent. D'autres sifflèrent.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Annonça Hermione qui avait rejoint Kingsley.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une héroïne de la guerre, il a des années maintenant.

\- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir ont été minutieusement établies par Monsieur Verpey et moi-même. Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires afin que la compétition se passe convenablement. Ainsi, trois tâches auront lieu à divers moments de l'année. Elles mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions, leurs capacités magiques, leurs audaces, leurs pouvoirs de déduction, et bien évidement leurs aptitudes à réagir face au danger. Elle s'interrompit pour observer le visage des jeunes gens qui l'écoutaient.

\- Comme vous le savez très certainement, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, continua Hermione très calmement, un pour chaque école. Ils seront évalués en fonction de leurs performances à chacune des tâches. À la fin du tournoi, le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de point sera déclaré vainqueur. Il pourra alors jouir d'une gloire éternelle et sera récompensé d'un prix de mille gallions. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial...

\- La Coupe de Feu, s'écria Kingsley en dévoilant alors la Coupe qui était recouverte par un drap de soie bleu. La coupe en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'étaient les flammes bleues qui dansaient à l'intérieur qui la rendait particulière.

\- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour devenir le champion de son école devra écrire lisiblement son nom ainsi que celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le déposer dans cette coupe avant demain 18 heures, ajouta Kingsley. Demain, après le banquet, la Coupe donnera le nom des trois élèves qu'elle jugera les plus dignes de représenter leur école. À la fin du dîner, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall, à proximité du réfectoire, et sera libre d'accès à ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter.

\- Pour garantir qu'aucun élève âgé de moins de quinze ans ne met son nom dans la coupe, reprit Hermione, je placerai une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu. Il sera alors impossible aux élèves n'ayant pas l'âge requis d'y déposer leurs noms. Pour terminer, je laisse la parole à Monsieur Harry Potter.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je souhaiterai avertir tout ce qui souhaite déposer leur candidature au tournoi, que ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère. En effet, une fois que le champion est sélectionné, il se voit dans l'obligation de participer aux épreuves jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Déposer son nom dans la coupe revient à faire un contrat magique, une fois nommée champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. Alors avant de mettre votre nom dans cette coupe, réfléchissez bien à tout cela, soyez sûre de le vouloir. Si je vous dis cela, c'est parce que j'ai eu moi-même à participer à ce tournoi, et contre ma volonté. Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Je vous souhaite maintenant à tous une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit.

Les élèves applaudirent le discours des membres du ministère, ils se précipitèrent pour sortir. Certains élèves se chargèrent d'accompagner les élèves de Poudlard aux dortoirs mis à leur disposition. D'autres firent de même avec ceux de Durmstrang. Madame Maxime se chargea de conduire les membres du ministère et leurs familles à leurs appartements pour le week-end ainsi qu'à celui qu'ils auront au moment des tâches.

* * *

Rose et Scorpius avaient déposé leur nom dans la coupe en sortant du réfectoire et furent applaudis par leurs camarades. Bien évidemment, tout cela s'était déroulé sous l'œil inquiet de leurs parents.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **Bubulilylunapotter :** Je te remercie d'avoir prie le temps de laisser une review sur cette fanfiction, et je suis ravie que ce début te plaise ! :) J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 5 Août 2016.

* * *

 **Les champions**

* * *

Voilà, on y était. D'ici, quelques heures, le temps du dîner, nous connaîtrions le nom des champions.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient mis leurs noms dans la coupe. Cependant, ils semblaient que les filles soient plus nombreuses à avoir déposé leur nom dans la coupe.

Rose, Scorpius et les autres étaient installés à la même place que la veille. Rose semblait anxieuse à l'approche de l'annonce des champions, Scorpius resta calme. Une autre personne se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Les parents de nos jeunes anglais semblaient encore plus inquiets.

\- Lily, dit Hugo. Quand vas-tu arrêter de bouder ? Profites-en tu n'auras plus l'occasion d'assister à un tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Oui, j'en profite. Je partage un bon repas avec vous et j'ai hâte de découvrir le nom des champions !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que tu le prétends, ajouta Albus.

Ils continuèrent leur repas, puis vînt le moment tant attendu. Le Directeur et les directrices des écoles se levèrent ainsi que le ministre, le directeur du département des sports et des jeux magiques et la directrice du département de la coopération magique international. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Voilà, annonça Kingsley.

\- La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision, reprit Olympe Maxime. D'ici quelques minutes, les noms des champions seront annoncés. Je demanderai alors aux heureux élus de venir nous rejoindre et ils suivront alors les Aurors qui les conduiront dans la petite salle à l'extérieur du réfectoire et ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Kingsley prit sa baguette magique et éteignit toutes les lumières du réfectoire à l'exception du grand lustre en cristal au centre du réfectoire. La pièce était alors éclairée en majorité par les flammes bleues de la Coupe.

D'un seul coup, les flammes passèrent aux rouges, et un morceau de parchemin jailli de la Coupe.

\- Le Champion de BeauxBâtons est Aimée Leroy.

La jeune femme fut acclamée par une grande partie de ses camarades. Il semblait qu'elle était en dernière année. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade et elle fut embrassée par les différents professeurs et membres du jury.

Le silence revînt alors dans la salle. Une fois que Blaise sortit du réfectoire avec la championne de BeauxBâtons, les flammes passèrent de nouveaux aux rouges, et la Coupe éjecta un autre morceau de parchemin.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang est Boris Voliakov ! S'écria Kingsley.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva des élèves de Durmstrang, le champion de l'école était probablement leur candidat favori. Il alla rejoindre les professeurs qui le saluèrent. Ensuite, Harry le guida vers l'autre salle.

Le silence reprit place. Tout le monde attendait l'annonce du dernier champion. Les flammes redevinrent rouges et un morceau de parchemin atterri dans les mains de Kingsley.

\- Désolé Rosie, dit Hugo, mais je pense que le champion sera Scorpius.

\- À vrai dire, répondit Rose, je trouve qu'il a plus de chance que moi d'être sélectionné.

\- Arrête Rose, dit Scorpius en lui attrapant la main en signe d'encouragement, on a autant de chance tous les deux.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, ou devrais-je dire la championne est...

Hermione était sur le point d'exploser, Astoria, Pansy et Ginny la soutenaient. La lenteur de Kingsley pour annoncer les noms la stressait, le fait que Poudlard avait une championne augmenta ce stresse.

\- Au moins te voilà rassurer, dit Ginny à l'adresse d'Astoria.

\- Donc, je disais la championne de Poudlard est Lily Potter.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris. Un cri d'effroi provenant de Ginny résonna dans la salle. Lily n'osa pas bouger, elle réalisa à peine ce qui se passait, après tout, même ses amis ne savaient pas qu'elle allait mettre son nom dans la Coupe. C'était hier, Lily en avait marre d'être vue comme la petite sœur de James et Albus, qu'aucun garçon ne la remarque, et le fait que Scorpius s'était décidé à sortir avec Apolline n'avait fait qu'augmenter son mal-être. C'était sur un coup de tête, en début de nuit, une fois ses amis couchés qu'elle s'était levée pour aller déposer sa candidature dans la Coupe de Feu. Maintenant, elle était assise, le Ministre l'appelait depuis cinq minutes et le silence régnait dans la salle. Seul les sanglots de sa mère résonnaient dans la salle.

\- Allez Lily, vas-y ! Dit Albus. Courage.

\- On te soutiendra, ajouta Keira.

Elle se leva et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna finalement dans le réfectoire. Elle avança d'un pas mal assuré vers l'estrade des professeurs. Elle fut embrassée par l'équipe pédagogique de BeauxBâtons et le jury du tournoi. Enfin, Astoria la conduisit dans l'autre salle.

* * *

Les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient retournés dans leur dortoir. Toujours sous le choc que ce soit Lily la championne de leur école.

\- Pauvre maman, dit Albus. Ça a dû être un choc de l'apprendre.

\- Ça s'est sûre, dit Rose. Qui aurait cru que la petite Lily serait la championne de Poudlard ?

\- Vous le saviez qu'elle participait au tournoi ? Demanda Apolline.

\- Non, répondit Keira.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'intention de participer, jusqu'à notre départ de Poudlard, ajouta Lisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre temps ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est à elle de le dire, pas à nous.

\- Elle n'a pas mis son juste pour ça ! S'horrifia Rose.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Dit Albus.

\- Si, répondirent en même temps Keira et Lisa.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

\- T'es mon meilleur pote Scorpius, mais si tu veux savoir, tu te débrouilles avec Lily.

* * *

Aimée et Boris attendirent dans un petit salon situé près du réfectoire avec Harry et Blaise.

\- Félicitations à vous, finit par dire Harry.

\- Merci, répondit Aimée.

\- Vous avez votre idée sur le champion de Poudlard ? Demanda Boris.

\- Ma nièce est candidate et son filleul est candidat, répondit Harry en désignant Blaise. Cependant, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir mis leurs noms.

\- Vous pensez que l'un d'eux, sera le champion de Poudlard ? Interrogea Aimée.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Ce sont les deux meilleures élèves de leur génération, expliqua Blaise.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Astoria entra suivit de Lily, qui marchait timidement. Elle craignait la réaction de son père. Harry était dos à la porte, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise.

\- C'est pas possible, dit-il.

Blaise était surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu mettre son nom dans la coupe, et pourtant, il avait longtemps surveillé la coupe. Blaise se demanda alors dans quel état était Ginny. Harry se retourna suite aux paroles de Blaise.

\- Lily ! Dit Harry, mi-effrayé, mi-en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Pardon Papa...

Les deux autres champions comprirent que la jeune fille n'aurait pas dû mettre son nom ou qu'alors ses parents ne le savaient pas. Elle était plus jeune qu'eux. Elle devait avoir tout juste l'âge requis pour participer.

Harry s'avança pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. À ce moment-là, il s'inquiéta pour sa fille, elle n'allait pas avoir une année de tout repos.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, ma chérie. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais mettre ton nom ? Questionna Harry.

\- Tu n'approuveras pas la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait...

\- Dis toujours, répondit-il en la serrant encore une fois dans ses bras.

Ils s'assirent sur un des canapés. Aimée et Boris étaient installés devant la cheminée en silence. Blaise et Astoria étaient sur le canapé face à Harry et Lily.

\- C'est stupide Papa, je le sais. J'étais en colère à cause d'un garçon. J'en ai marre d'être vu comme une petite fille. J'en ai marre qu'on me voit comme la petite sœur du populaire et sportif James ou encore la petite sœur de l'intelligent et populaire Albus. On ne me voit qu'ainsi, les garçons, eux ne voient que Lisa et Keira. Moi, je suis petite, grosse et rousse. Lisa et Keira sont grandes et jolies. L'une est brillante et l'autre est drôle, alors là encore, on ne me remarque pas...

\- Lily, tu dis n'importe quoi, toi aussi tu as des qualités, en plus tu es très jolie ma chérie.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les membres du jury pour rejoindre les champions. Ginny, Ron, Sue, Drago, Pansy, Jade, Edward et James étaient là aussi. Ginny alla directement rejoindre Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien, Gin'. Lily est forte, si la Coupe la choisit c'est qu'elle est capable d'y arriver.

Harry prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter. James était avec Lily, qui était allée rejoindre les autres champions.

Kingsley s'avança vers les trois champions.

\- Bon, on commence ? Questionna-t-il avec le sourire. Il faut qu'on leur donne leurs instructions, n'est-ce pas ? Mrs Weasley, on vous écoute.

\- Les instructions, dit-elle. La première tâche mettra votre audace à l'épreuve, poursuivit-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Lily. Nous ne vous dirons pas en quoi consiste cette épreuve, vous le découvrirez à ce moment-là. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité qu'il vous faudra maîtriser. C'est une qualité très importante. Cette première tâche se déroulera le samedi 25 Novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions ne peuvent demander ou recevoir l'aide d'un professeur. Pour la première tâche, vous serez simplement équipés de votre baguette magique. À la fin de cette tâche, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche vous seront communiquées. Bien évidemment, nous vous rappelons, que vos examens de fins d'années vous sont dispensés compte tenu de la difficulté que vous rencontrerez cette année. Ce sera tout pour le moment.

\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs.

Lily embrassa sa famille et les amis de celle-ci et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. James, Jade et Edward la suivirent.

\- Alors comme ça, tu mets ton nom en douce, ma petite Lilou ?

\- James, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Je sais, mais j'aime bien, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être une championne ? Demanda Jade en lui souriant.

\- Ça me fait peur... J'ai mis mon nom sous le coup de la colère, je voulais prouver que je n'étais pas que l'ombre de mes frères, mais je ne pensais pas que mon nom sortirait de cette Coupe en réalité, répondit-elle honteusement.

\- Lily, dit James. Tu n'as rien à prouver ! On t'aime comme tu es, tes amis aussi.

\- Pas Scorpius... Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle l'avait dit pour elle-même mais son frère et ses amis l'entendirent... James avait de la peine pour sa sœur qui semblait si triste. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir. C'était des dortoirs de quinze personnes. La délégation de Poudlard avait donc huit dortoirs. Celui de Lily était assez grand pour elle et ses amis. Quand Lily entra dans le dortoir, un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueilli...

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **Aywen** **:** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! C'est vrai que j'aimerai pas être à sa place !


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 12 Août 2016.

* * *

 **Amitié ou cœur brisé**

* * *

J'entrai et un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans le dortoir. Mes amis ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir d'avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, c'était plutôt le contraire. Cependant, je n'avais toujours pas le cœur à m'amuser.

Albus et Scorpius se précipitèrent vers moi et me soulevèrent en m'installant sur leurs épaules, tout en me félicitant. Les autres aussi me félicitèrent. Même si mes amis ne m'en voulaient pas, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, me coucher.

\- Posez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

\- Lily, tenta Albus. Tu pourrais fêter ça avec nous, à défaut de nous avoir dit que tu souhaitais participer.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de participer jusqu'à hier, m'emportai-je.

Je savais que j'allais regretter de m'être emporter.

\- Pourquoi ? Dirent alors Hugo et Scorpius.

\- Je vais me coucher, répondis-je simplement.

\- Lily, dit Scorpius alors que je me dirigeai vers mon lit au fond de la grande chambre.

J'étais assise sur mon lit, Scorpius m'avait suivi et s'était assis en face de moi sur le lit de Keira. Les autres étaient de l'autre côté de la chambre, au niveau des lits de Scorpius, Albus et Isodore. Ils attendaient que Scorpius et moi revenions, car la plupart ne doutait pas une seconde que Scorpius me convaincrait de venir m'amuser.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis hier ? Depuis qu'on est parti de Poudlard, tu es triste...

\- J'en ai marre, c'est tout !

\- De quoi ?

\- J'en ai marre de ça... Qu'on me prenne pour une petite fille, qu'on me voit simplement comme la sœur d'Albus et de James. J'en ai marre qu'on ne me remarque pas pour ce que je suis, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente, m'énervai-je. J'en ai marre que les garçons me voient comme la petite fille que j'étais en entrant à Poudlard. Je ne suis rien, j'espérais que ça change...

J'avais dit cela d'une traite, et j'avais presque crié. Les autres s'étaient tus. Je n'y prêtais même pas attention, j'avais les yeux qui brillaient. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était que lui me remarque.

\- C'est pas vrai Lily. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la fille formidable que tu es ! Oui, tu es la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, mais tu es également mon ami. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête Lily. Tu es une sublime jeune fille !

\- C'n'est pas la peine de me mentir Scorpius...

\- Je ne te mens pas Lily ! Me contra-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas jolie comme tu le prétends, si c'était le cas...

\- Si c'était le cas, quoi ?

\- Rien, criai-je.

\- Non vas-y je t'écoute ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses !

\- Je croyais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie...

Scorpius ne comprit pas le changement de sujet, enfin il ne comprit pas aussitôt.

\- Je pensais que c'était ton amie...

\- Serais-tu jalouse ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse ! M'emportai-je de nouveau.

Scorpius comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de me taquiner que j'étais vraiment en colère, et que c'était probablement de sa faute, indirectement, que j'avais déposé mon nom dans la Coupe... Les autres étaient surpris que je m'énerve autant contre Scorpius. Apolline s'en voulait également.

\- Lily, dis-moi que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la coupe à cause de moi ? Osa demander Scorpius.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Maintenant, j'aimerai me coucher, on n'a plus rien à se dire !

\- Lily, dit Scorpius d'un ton ferme.

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je presque en hurlant.

Si ça continuait, ils allaient réveiller tout le château. Heureusement, Rose avait pensé à lancer un sortilège de silence à la pièce pour ne pas que l'on entende la dispute de l'extérieur...

\- Es-tu amoureuse de moi ? Osa-t-il me demander.

\- Es-tu amoureuse d'Apolline ? Répondis-je.

Il ne savait que répondre. Lui dire la vérité et le plan d'Apolline tombait à l'eau ou lui mentir et par conséquent lui briser le cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

\- Je vois... Alors, oui je suis amoureuse de toi... Mais, tu vois, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi ou quelqu'un comme toi... Tu es comme tous les Serpentard... Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur, tu ne sors avec qu'elle simplement pour sa beauté et profiter de son corps comme tous les autres, pleurai-je.

J'avais pris son silence pour un non, c'était bien cela, mais je l'ignorai, et je n'avais donc pas interprété correctement la chose. Scorpius était visiblement blessé par mes propos...

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, Lily ? Demanda-t-il visiblement déçu et blessé par la jeune fille.

\- Parfaitement ! M'écriai-je.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Au revoir, Lily.

Je le laissai partir, sans lui dire au revoir. Je savais que j'allais regretter mes paroles. Je l'aimais vraiment, j'avais vu que je l'avais blessé. Maintenant, il ne m'adressera probablement plus la parole. Finalement, je montai dans mon lit, fermai les rideaux et les verrouillai à l'aide d'un sort. Je me déshabillai et jetai mes vêtements au bout de mon lit et me glissai sous mes couvertures et je pleurai jusqu'à épuisement.

Scorpius alla rejoindre le reste de ses amis. Il était déçu de l'attitude de Lily, mais il était en parti responsable. Cependant, elle le connaissait alors dire autant de méchanceté sur lui, ça l'avait mis en colère. Oui, les Serpentard aimaient le plaisir de la chair mais lui n'en faisait pas parti. Lui, il ne voulait qu'une relation sérieuse, pour ça il était loin de ressembler à son père même si physiquement, il lui ressemblait trait pour trait... Il avait des amis qui aimaient ce genre de plaisir comme Albus, et ça Lily le savait. Apolline était pareil, Lily savait également... Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne cautionnait pas ça, alors pourquoi lui avoir reproché...

\- Scorpius, dit Rose, ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle a mis son nom dans la Coupe à cause de moi, elle m'aime, je ne l'ai pas vu et je suis sorti avec Apolline... Avec tout le mal-être qu'elle a accumulé, ça l'a fait craquer... Ses paroles m'ont blessé, mais je m'en veux car j'en suis en parti responsable !

\- Tout s'arrangera, dit Rose.

\- Lily est rancunière, ajouta Albus de mauvaise foi. Elle s'en voudra de ses paroles, mais tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus la voir...

\- T'inquiète Scorp', tout s'arrangera, contra James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Une chose est sûre, dit Lisa, c'est qu'on n'a pas fêté notre championne ! C'est dommage...

\- Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, toi, se moqua Apolline. Tu veux toujours faire la fête...

\- Normale, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, puis ils allèrent se coucher, espérant que Lily serait de meilleure humeur le lendemain...

* * *

Je me réveillai vers 7 heures 30 ce matin. J'étais en retard, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient rendez-vous après le petit-déjeuner avec les directeurs des écoles afin de recevoir un emploi du temps, étant championne de l'école, j'allai voir mon emploi du temps alléger mais là je voulais surtout avoir du temps pour mon repas.

Je me lavai rapidement, enfilai des sous-vêtements propres, une jupe et un chemisier. J'enfilai une paire de ballerine et mis ma cravate. Je ne pris pas le temps de prendre ma cape, et me précipitai rapidement au réfectoire. Mes amis y étaient déjà. Mais j'avais très mal dormi, j'avais surtout jonglé entre larmes et cauchemars.

* * *

Elle arriva dans le réfectoire et alla s'assoir avec ses amis. James, Jade et Edward étaient repartis en Angleterre tôt ce matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore. Elle s'installa à côté de Rose, le plus loin possible de Scorpius. On voyait encore qu'elle avait pleuré, elle n'avait pas pensé à se jeter un sort.

\- Ça va Lily ? Demanda Rose.

Pour réponse, la rouquine haussa les épaules. Lily se servit un bol de céréale avec du lait, un verre de jus d'orange et deux tartines beurrées avec de la marmelade à l'orange. Décidément les petit-déjeuner français n'avaient rien en commun avec ceux des anglais.

\- Je préfère prendre mon petit-déjeuner à Poudlard ! Râla Lily.

\- Va falloir t'y faire Lilou, se moqua Albus, on est là pendant sept mois.

\- Pfff !

\- Ça va être l'heure de la distribution des emplois du temps, dit Keira.

\- Oui, il est 8 heures, dit Isodore. J'ai cru comprendre que les cours commencent à 8 heures ici. Mais exceptionnellement, ils commenceront à 9 heures.

\- À Poudlard, c'est 9 heures, râla Apolline. Ça fait se lever tôt...

\- Ils sont fou ici, ajouta Al'.

\- Va falloir t'y faire Al', on est là pendant sept mois, reprit Lily.

À ce moment-là, Mrs MacGonagall arriva avec leur emploi du temps.

\- Tenez jeunes gens, leur dit-elle. Voilà vos emplois du temps avec les matières que vous suiviez à Poudlard, ils ont également des disciplines que nous n'étudions pas à Poudlard, si vous désirez les suivre, vous êtes libres de le faire. Voilà, le vôtre Miss Potter. Vos cours de sortilèges, de défenses contre les forces du mal sont obligatoires. Je vous conseille également de suivre ceux de potions et de botaniques, cela peut vous être utile. Un dernier conseille, il y a des cours d'initiation en Médicomagie à BeauxBâtons, ça peut être très utile. Et avant que j'oublie, l'examen des baguettes a lieu à 14 heures Miss Potter.

Elle s'en alla après leur avoir donné leur emploi du temps.

\- Lily, dit Rose. Tu dois suivre les cours obligatoires, et ceux que la directrice t'a conseillé. Le reste, tu oublies jusque l'année prochaine. À la place, tu te concentres sur d'autres sortilèges qui peuvent être utiles durant ce tournoi. Je t'aiderai sur mon temps libre si tu veux ?

\- Merci Rose, j'allais également suivre les conseils du professeur MacGonagall.

\- J'ai l'intention de suivre l'option initiation en Médicomagie, je pourrais t'aider également.

\- Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses avant la première tâche à un moyen pour respirer sous l'eau, ajouta Keira. On ne sait jamais...

\- Il faut que tu maîtrises le sortilège d'attraction également, dit Rose.

\- J'y arrive, répondit Lily.

\- C'est une bonne chose de faites alors, sourit-elle.

* * *

Il était 14 heures, j'étais avec les autres champions - Aimée et Boris - nous attendions les membres du jury du tournoi pour l'examen des baguettes. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de cet examen mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

Aimée Leroy était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, grande avec une silhouette svelte. Elle était blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Elle semblait intelligente vu la mine sérieuse qu'elle affichait sur son visage, à moins que cela soit un air qu'elle souhaitait se donner. Boris Voliakov était un jeune russe de dix-sept ans, il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à en juger par sa grande taille, il était également très baraqué. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau mais il semblerait qu'il est une grande force physique. Et moi dans tout ça, j'avais quoi comme atout ? Je me demandais vraiment ce qui m'était passée par la tête... En plus, ils en étaient à leur dernière année d'études, moi je n'avais même pas fini mon premier cycle, non mais vraiment, je ne savais pas comment j'allais me débrouiller...

Dix minutes plus tard, Madame Maxime, le professeur MacGonagall, l'ancien attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum, Hermione, Monsieur Verpey et Kingsley arrivèrent avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- Veuillez-nous suivre jeune gens, dit la directrice de BeauxBâtons, nous allons dans la salle de réception.

Nous les suivîmes à travers les couloirs du château français jusqu'à la fameuse salle. On y entra et une table ronde pouvant tous nous accueillir y était placée en son centre. C'était tout ce qu'elle contenait. Cependant, ce n'était pas la table qui retenait mon attention, dans cette pièce, on avait l'impression d'être dans un palais de glace, c'était juste magnifique.

\- Installez-vous, je vous prie ! S'exclama Madame Maxime.

Elle attendit que nous soyons tous assis pour reprendre la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vous présente Monsieur Paul Mercier, fabriquant de baguette magique. Paul Mercier devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, il avait repris le commerce de son père, à sa mort bien qu'il y travaillait depuis la fin de ses études. Mercier était un prodige dans son domaine en France tout comme l'était la famille Ollivander depuis de nombreuses générations.

\- Monsieur Mercier va examiner vos baguettes, ajouta Hermione.

Hermione avait, à peine, terminé sa phrase que le fabriquant de baguette demandait la baguette de la championne de BeauxBâtons.

\- Bien, Miss Leroy, puis-je avoir votre baguette, s'il vous plaît ?

Aimée lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Il s'agit d'une de mes baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? Bois de noyer, idéal pour les sorciers doués d'une très grande intelligence, avec à l'intérieur un crin de licorne, 25,6 centimètres, facile à manier.

Après avoir manié la baguette sous tous ses angles, il fit jaillir des papillons de la baguette et la rendit à Aimée en lui disant qu'elle est en très bon état.

\- Monsieur Voliakov, puis-je avoir la vôtre, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, dit le jeune russe.

\- Hum, intéressant, c'est une baguette provenant de Grigoriev, l'ancien apprenti de Gregorovitch, et son remplaçant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Boris hocha la tête.

\- Bois de tremble, continua le fabricant de baguette, 28,1 centimètres, contenant un nerf de ventricule de dragon. C'est une élégante baguette que vous avez là, vous êtes voués à être un excellent duelliste, peut-être l'êtes-vous déjà. Je vous rends votre baguette, dit-il en faisant apparaître une petite et sublime fontaine d'eau sur la table. Elle fonctionne parfaitement.

Boris attrapa sa baguette.

\- À votre tour Miss Potter.

Je m'avançai et donnai sa baguette au fabricant. Celui-ci l'examina sous tous les angles.

\- Hum, en bois de châtaigner.

Il me regarda et me souris.

\- Dites-moi si je me trompe mais je serai prête à parier que vous êtes doué en botanique et avec les créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me débrouille, répondis-je timidement.

\- Elle pourrait être meilleure avec de la bonne volonté, annonça Minerva, elle a de bons résultats en botanique et soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'est pourquoi cette baguette lui convient, je peux même ajouter que Miss Potter vole très bien sur un balai. Reprenons l'examen, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Plume de phénix à l'intérieur, jolie combinaison, baguette souple qui peuvent se révéler compliquer à utiliser.

Il me regarda.

\- Cependant, il semblerait que vous soyez en symbiose avec votre baguette, Mademoiselle, votre baguette fonctionne à merveille.

Il avait fait apparaître un bouquet d'œillets blanc et de magnolia pour moi, tout en me rendant ma baguette.

\- Vos baguettes sont en état pour le tournoi. Vous pouvez disposer.

Nous commençâmes à partir mais Hermione me rattrapa.

\- Lily, ajouta ma tante, ces fleurs signifient la pureté, la fidélité, l'amour, la dignité. Ait confiance en toi, tout se passera bien, tu es forte Lily, bien plus que tu ne le penses, tes amis seront là pour te le rappeler, et Rose sera la première à le faire !

* * *

J'étais assise sur mon lit et contemplais les fleurs que m'avait donné Monsieur Mercier, je trouvais le bouquet joli, je me rappelais ensuite les mots que ma tante m'avait dit. Il fallait que je garde confiance, que je sois moi-même et je serais réellement digne d'être la championne de Poudlard.

* * *

Les jurys et le fabricant de baguettes discutèrent encore dans la salle de réception.

\- BeauxBâtons a toute ses chances, annonça le ministre, il semblerait que Miss Leroy soit très brillante.

\- Kingsley, reprit Ludovic Verpey sur un ton très jovial. Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort. Miss Potter est peut-être jeune, mais rappelez-vous qui est son père, elle saura nous surprendre.

\- Lily n'est pas Harry, contra Hermione. De plus, elle n'aime pas qu'on la compare à son père ou à ses frères. Elle est ce qu'elle est, elle saura montrer qu'elle est digne d'avoir été choisi. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point, Lily a bien plus de talent qu'elle ne le montre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, ajouta Minerva.

\- Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre la première tâche pour voir de quoi sont capable nos champions, termina Madame Maxime.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **chouppy :** Coucou, ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Je voulais lui donner cet air là, celui du garçon qui ne se rend pas compte qu'une fille qu'il connait depuis longtemps est amoureuse de lui.

C'est vrai qu'on peut rapidement se douter que c'est le nom de Lily qui va sortir de la coupe, mais j'ai longtemps hésité entre faire de Scorpius ou de Lily, le(a) champion(ne) de Poudlard !

À Bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 19 Août 2016.

* * *

 **La première tâche**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent depuis la sélection des champions. Lily et Scorpius ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ils faisaient tous les deux comme si cela ne les gênait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs amis faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Lily étudiait intensément les potions, la botanique, la défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges. Elle suivait également les cours d'initiation en Médicomagie recommandé par leur directrice. Elle étudiait beaucoup, cela lui permet d'oublier qu'elle s'était disputée avec Scorpius, et que l'on se rapprochait de plus en plus de la première tâche.

* * *

Les jours s'effilèrent rapidement au grand damne de Lily, la première tâche était demain. Lily avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de se ridiculiser devant les autres, de décevoir ses professeurs, ses camarades d'école, ses amis et même sa famille. Plus les heures passaient, plus elle angoissait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle savait que toute sa famille faisait le déplacement depuis l'Angleterre pour assister à la première tâche, la directrice avait même accepté que ses cousins restés à Poudlard puissent venir pour le week-end ! Ce n'était qu'une pression supplémentaire pour Lily. D'ailleurs, ses cousins étaient probablement tous dans son dortoir, mais elle, elle était seule en train de se balader dans l'immense jardin. Elle n'avait pas encore vu ses parents, elle avait évité tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant, enfin depuis son réveil.

* * *

Rose parlait mode avec Jade, Apolline, Keira, Roxanne et Lisa. La plupart des garçons y compris Edward et James parlaient Quidditch. L'ambiance au dortoir était joviale.

Harry et le reste de leurs parents arrivèrent. Ils n'y avaient pas d'embrassade puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà vus au petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient venus pour voir Lily, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- Où est Lily ? Demanda Ginny.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Albus. On ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'on est allé prendre notre petit-déjeuner. À vrai dire, on la voit de moins en moins et elle s'enterre dans son silence.

\- Elle a vraiment peur pour demain alors, s'inquiéta Astoria.

\- Je crois aussi que sa dispute avec Scorpius commence à lui peser, ajouta Lisa.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Astoria à son fils. Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai blessé, elle est amoureuse de moi, et je sors avec Apolline... Elle croît que tout le monde la voit comme la sœur de Al et de James... Elle a mis son nom dans la Coupe à cause de moi. On s'est disputé, elle m'a blessé par ses paroles et je lui ai dit que si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de moi, on n'avait plus rien à se dire...

\- Vous êtes un peu dur l'un envers l'autre, dit Pansy.

\- Tout ça ne me dit pas où est ma fille, s'impatienta Ginny. J'aimerai savoir comment elle se sent vis-à-vis de demain, si elle maîtrise les sortilèges qu'elle voulait !

\- Gin', Lily s'en sortira demain, répondit Hermione. Fais-moi confiance !

\- On te fait confiance Hermione, ajouta Harry, mais Lily est impulsive, on ne sait pas ce qui se passera dans sa tête demain.

* * *

J'étais toujours dans l'immense jardin. J'étais assise sur le rebord de la grande et magnifique fontaine représentant des anges situés au centre du parc. Je réfléchissais à quel genre d'épreuve je devais m'attendre demain. Devrais-je me battre avec des créatures magiques, affronter les autres ou encore devrais-je me battre contre moi-même. Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ne pas savoir, ne rien savoir...

Papa arriva près de moi et s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Bonjour Papa, dis-je simplement.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que j'ai peur !

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais tout ira bien. Nous serons tous là pour toi Lily.

\- J'ai peur Papa, peur de tous vous décevoir...

\- Je suis fière de toi Lily. Ta mère l'est aussi. Nous sommes tous fières de toi. Certains te critiqueront peut-être, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde, les gens qui t'aiment seront toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui Lily, et j'aimerai que tu te souviennes de cette phrase pour le jour où tu en douteras. Par exemple, avec Scorpius, même si vous vous êtes disputés, il tient à toi tout de même, il sera là pour te soutenir demain.

\- Papa, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui...

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter tout le temps.

\- Je ne l'évite pas. Je passe tout mon temps libre avec les autres, sauf les moments où je fais des recherches seuls pour la première tâche, je reste en sa présence, mais on ne se parle pas, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Il sort avec Apolline, pour coucher avec elle, alors qu'Albus est amoureux d'elle même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, et bien tant pis, s'il n'a pas digéré mes paroles...

\- Lily, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'est pas comme ça...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi papa, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

* * *

J'avais passé l'après-midi avec mes parents pour ne pas penser à demain. Nous avions oublié le tournoi pour l'après-midi, oublié ma dispute avec Scorpius...

Maintenant que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, la panique me gagna de plus en plus. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, et me mis à réfléchir. Je pouvais respirer sous l'eau car j'avais appris à maîtriser le sortilège de têtembulle, je maîtrisais le sortilège d'attraction, s'il me fallait voler, je n'aurai aucun mal pour récupérer mon balai. Mais, il y avait tant de chose à savoir que cela m'inquiétait...

James vînt s'assoir sur mon lit.

\- Lily, me dit-il. Arrête de réfléchir à demain, tu te fais du mal pour rien !

\- James, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur d'Aimée et de Boris demain, m'inquiétai-je.

\- Tout se passera bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas avant de savoir ce que tu vas affronter. Tu auras tout le temps de le faire à ce moment-là, se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ce que tu me dis là ?

\- Non simplement te faire sourire ma p'tite Lilou ! Ria-t-il.

\- James ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça !

\- C'est pour ça que je continue !

\- T'es vraiment pas possible ! Dis-je en souriant.

\- Maintenant que tu souris, je peux te parler d'un sujet qui fâche, me dit-il très sérieusement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je voyais où il voulait en venir, je n'avais pas envie de parler de Scorpius avec James, avec personne d'ailleurs, de toute façon, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus me parler...

\- C'est inutile James, tu étais là donc tu sais qu'il ne veut plus me parler, et honnêtement, je crois que je l'ai mérité...

\- N'importe quoi Lily ! Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère, tu lui as dit des choses qui l'ont blessé mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne souhaite plus te parler.

\- N'en soit pas si sûre...

\- Tu lui manques Lily, autant qu'il te manque !

\- C'est pas pareil, moi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, dis-je tristement.

\- Je sais Lily, je sais...

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter et surtout parce qu'il aime me faire des câlins. J'adore être dans ses bras d'ailleurs, je savais aussi que James serait toujours là pour moi quand il le fallait !

\- Tu devrais te coucher maintenant, la journée de demain risque d'être longue, me dit-il.

Je me glissai sous ma couverture et il m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir comme Papa et Maman lorsque nous étions petits. James était très protecteur, il aimait veiller sur Albus et moi ainsi que ses amis mais il l'était bien plus avec Jade sa petite-amie et moi.

* * *

Il était 9 heures et je venais seulement de me réveiller. La nuit avait été longue et remplie de cauchemars. Malheureusement, je devais me lever et me préparer pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. La première tâche ne commençait qu'à 14 heures mais je supposais que l'on allait recevoir d'autres instructions.

Je m'habillai rapidement, une paire de collant en laine ocre avec un short en velours marron et un petit pull assorti à mes collants. J'agrémentai le tout avec des petites bottines en daims marron. Je me brossai les cheveux rapidement et je les attachai en une queue de cheval. Ensuite, je partis rejoindre mes amis dans le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner même si je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à avaler quelque chose.

J'arrivai dans la salle et James et les autres étaient installés à la place où nous avions pris l'habitude de s'installer. J'allais les rejoindre afin de manger un minimum.

\- Bonjour, dis-je plus ou moins fort.

Certains me répondirent mais les plus gourmands n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange. J'avais toujours préféré celui-ci au jus de citrouille. Je pris également un thé qui me semblait être aux fruits rouges. Je me tartinai également deux toasts à la confiture de mûres. Je ne pensais pas avaler tout cela, je n'avais pas faim, mais il fallait que j'essaie un minimum de manger.

\- C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'appétit ce matin Lilou, me dit James.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Il faut pourtant manger, me dit mon père qui venait d'arriver sans que je le voie.

\- J'essaie.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu es courageuse, et tu en es capable sinon tu n'aurais pas été choisi. Allez bon appétit, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Je me contentais finalement d'un toast et de mon verre de jus d'orange. Albus avait finalement piqué ma tartine. Quant à mon thé, il fut délaissé.

Je disais à tout le monde que nous nous retrouverons plus tard dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je les quittais, je n'avais rien de particulier à faire. Je devrais aller voir le professeur MacGonagall, j'en apprendrai peut-être plus sur l'épreuve de tout à l'heure.

J'arrivai devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagall qu'on lui avait donné pour l'année. Je frappai, elle me répondit aussitôt. J'entrai.

\- Bonjour professeur. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a d'autres instructions pour cette après-midi.

\- Non, rien de plus. Vous devez simplement vous munir de votre baguette. Une tenue spécialement conçue pour le tournoi a été déposé sur votre lit tout à l'heure. Tous les élèves sont attendus dans le hall à 14 heures comme vous le savez déjà. Les élèves seront conduits là où se déroulera l'épreuve. Ensuite, on vous expliquera le déroulement de la tâche.

\- D'accord, merci professeur ! Répondis-je.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Miss Potter !

\- À tout à l'heure professeur !

Je quittai le bureau et remontai jusqu'à notre dortoir.

* * *

Arrivée dans le dortoir, tout le monde était là. Beaucoup me demandait comment je me sentais. Je leur répondis que tout allait bien même si ce n'était pas le cas. En faites, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui m'attendait.

\- Lily, ta tenue est posée sur ton lit, me dit James alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit de Rose.

\- Au couleur de Gryffondor, je suppose.

\- Non, elle représente Poudlard.

\- Celle de Papa représentait les couleurs et le blason de Gryffondor ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Oui mais Poudlard avait deux champions, ajouta Rose. Il fallait les différencier.

Je me levai alors pour voir la tenue. Je m'aperçus rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une combinaison... Super ! Vive la galère pour l'enfiler, pensai-je. Elle était de couleur bronze, bronze doré. Devant, le blason de Poudlard était représenté, et au dos, il était écrit Poudlard. Cette tenue était informe. Elle n'était pas particulièrement faite pour une fille, elle conviendrait aussi à un garçon.

\- C'est hideux, prononçai-je.

\- Je confirme, me dit Lisa.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut la modifier ? Demandai-je.

\- Tu ne participes pas à un concours de mode, me répondit Rose.

\- Je sais mais je suis sûre que la championne de BeauxBâtons aura une tenue plus élégante et féminine, et que le champion de Durmstrang aura quelque chose qui lui convient. Moi, je vais avoir l'air ridicule...

\- Va l'enfiler ! Me dit James. On va voir de quoi tu as l'air. Déjà, elle me paraît un peu grande. MacGonagall a peut-être exagéré sur la taille.

Je pris la combinaison et j'allai dans notre salle de bain, celle des filles. Je me dévêtis pour pouvoir enfiler cette chose hideuse. Je savais bien que j'étais loin d'être un top model mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! J'enfilai la combinaison et là je fus surpris. Elle épousait parfaitement mon corps. Elle était très près du corps, toutes mes formes étaient visibles avec cette tenue, ma poitrine comme mon fessier, cela collait aux jambes comme un slim. Le tissu semblait épais avant que je l'enfile, maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus fin que de la soie. Finalement, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça cette combinaison, seul bémol, c'est que je n'avais jamais été à l'aise dans des tenues moulantes, je n'avais pas la silhouette pour cela.

Je décidai de rejoindre mes amis, je verrais ce qu'ils en penseraient, en espérant qu'ils ne se moqueraient pas trop. Je vis leur visage surpris lorsque je sortis.

\- Lily ? C'est bien la tenue que MacGonagall a donné ? Me demanda alors Lisa.

\- Oui, il y a un sortilège dessus. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, on voit tout.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Me dit Apolline.

\- Elle te va super bien cette combinaison, ajouta Isodore.

Je rougis face à ce compliment, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

\- T'inquiète Lilou, t'es la plus belle, me dit James.

\- Ça ne compte pas, t'es mon frère.

\- Si ça compte car je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

\- Pfff...

Le temps s'écoula rapidement jusqu'au déjeuner. Lily stressa. Les minutes qui la séparaient de la première tâche diminuèrent. Elle avait peur.

* * *

Ça y était ! On y était. Le 25 Novembre 2023. 14 heures. Tous les élèves, les directeurs, les membres du jury, les trois principaux Aurors venus et les champions étaient là, dans le hall. Les autres, professeurs et parents venus pour l'occasion étaient probablement installés sur le lieu de l'épreuve.

\- Le moment tant attendu de la première tâche est arrivée. Les Aurors Malefoy, Potter et Zabini vont vous conduire jusqu'aux gradins installés dans une arène conçue pour l'occasion. Les champions vont suivre les membres du jury jusqu'à la tente des champions.

Nous attendîmes que tous les élèves partent avec les Aurors. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que le jury et nous, les champions, nous partîmes à notre tour. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant une tente. Elle n'était pas très grande mais à la maison, nous en avions une du même style et donc elle était probablement plus grande que ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer. Nous entrâmes et j'avais finalement raison.

\- Bien, voici la tente des champions. Il y a une loge pour chacun de vous et un petit coin repos à partager. C'est le lieu que vous occuperez avant les épreuves, annonça Madame Maxime.

\- On va pouvoir commencer, ajouta le Ministre.

Hermione sortit un petit sac en peau de dragon. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- À l'intérieur de ce sac, il y a trois boules numérotés de un à trois. Ces boules détermineront votre ordre de passage. Vous allez piocher chacun votre tour, finit-elle.

\- Qui commence ? Demanda Ludovic Verpey.

\- La plus jeune d'abord, on va dire. Puis, honneur aux dames donc Miss Leroy piochera en second et on terminera par Monsieur Voliakov.

Ma tante me tendit le sac ouvert afin que je puisse piocher une boule à l'intérieur, j'en attrapais une et je lu le numéro inscrit.

\- Le numéro trois, dis-je.

\- Bien, Miss Leroy, ajouta le professeur MacGonagall.

Elle piocha à son tour une boule et lu le numéro, à en juger son expression faciale, elle passerait la première. Ce qu'elle confirma.

\- Numéro une, dit-elle.

\- Ce qui vous laisse la deuxième place Monsieur Voliakov, annonça Monsieur Verpey.

\- Maintenant que vous savez dans quel ordre vous passez, nous allons vous donner d'autres détails sur la tâche à accomplir.

\- Comme vous l'avez probablement compris, vous allez affronter la tâche du jour chacun votre tour. Vous découvrir en quoi elle consiste au moment venu, pour l'équité des chances de chacun. Cependant, la tâche consistera à récupérer une fleur de cristal, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Quand vous franchirez, le petit couloir de la tente, nous vous remettrons un parchemin avec les dernières instructions. Vous aurez dix minutes pour les étudier, expliqua Hermione.

\- Bien, Miss Leroy, on y va ? Interrogea le Ministre.

Ils franchirent la porte et je n'entendis rien de ce qu'on dit à la championne de BeauxBâtons. Cependant, on entendit le bruit de la foule qui s'impatienta.

Puis, après quelques minutes, un coup de canon retentit. C'était le signal, maintenant, il y avait un concurrent qui était dans l'arène. Les minutes qui passèrent ensuite s'éternisèrent. Que pouvait-elle affronter ? Était-ce vraiment dangereux ? Trois quarts d'heures s'effilèrent avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements venant de la foule retentisse. Puis, Aimée revint. Elle avait de nombreuses égratignures qui prouvaient une lutte acharnée. Cela ne me rassurait pas. L'infirmière de l'école s'occupa d'elle. Le champion de Durmstrang avança ensuite.

* * *

James, sa famille et leurs amis regardèrent le déroulement de la première tâche. Ils comprirent vite en quoi elle consistait, et furent ravis de découvrir que Lily n'était pas la première à passer cette épreuve.

\- Lily ne s'en sortira jamais, dit Ginny désespérément.

\- Ne dis pas ça Maman, contra James.

Personne ne comprenait que l'intelligence de Lily ne se limiter pas à ses résultats scolaires. Lily ne s'intéressait pas aux cours, elle apprenait d'elle-même. Les livres principalement. Il n'y avait que James qui comprenait. Selon lui, Lily était intelligente et tout à fait capable de se débrouiller lors de cette tâche et pour le tournoi, ça James en était sûre.

\- James, ta sœur est bien trop tête en l'air en cours, je ne sais même pas si elle a retenu un sort utile en cours.

\- N'exagère pas Ginny, elle n'est pas scolaire mais elle étudie tout de même, répondit Harry.

\- Lily est loin d'être bête, s'énerva James. Arrêtez de la voir comme une petite fille sans défense. Vous devriez savoir qu'elle en a marre qu'on la voit comme l'enfant qu'elle était. Ça la rend mal dans sa peau !

\- D'où tu sors des idées pareilles ? Demanda Ginny.

\- C'est Lily, après sa dispute avec Scorpius. Elle m'a confié tout ce qu'elle ressentait...

\- Je ne savais pas cela...

\- S'il n'y avait que ça...

La conversation se concentra sur Lily bien qu'ils soient toujours attentifs au tournoi. Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce sujet.

* * *

Le deuxième champion était entré. Lily tourna en rond sous la tente. Elle ne tînt plus en place à mesure que le temps passait. La panique la gagna. Puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le champion de Durmstrang termina sa tâche, dans un meilleur état qu'était revenue Aimée. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Lily fut amenée dans le sas de la tente, on lui donna les dernières instructions. Elle comprit qu'elle serait dans une clairière avec des créatures magiques plus ou moins dangereuses et qu'elle devrait trouver sa fleur.

* * *

Après avoir compris que je devais récupérer une fleur en cristal dans une arène ayant l'apparence d'une clairière magique, j'entrai dans cette arène. Elle était jolie, mais je ne devais pas m'attarder sur la beauté des lieux. Il y avait probablement de nombreuses créatures dans cette clairière.

Je restai un moment devant la porte de la tente. J'observai attentivement les alentours de la clairière. À première vue, je ne voyais pas la fleur de cristal. Alors que je commençai à avancer, je fus acclamée par la foule qui m'aperçut enfin, ce qui me stressa encore plus. Je ne vis aucune créature à combattre, seulement et toujours la lumière du soleil qui éclairait le centre de l'arène. Je me retournai et je vis parmi la foule mes parents ainsi que mes amis qui me souriaient.

Je continuai d'observer la foule. Tout à coup, alors que j'observai une dernière fois ma famille, je vis leurs visages changer. Je me retournai et je compris leurs visages en voyant ce qui approchait. Un troll. Un troll des forêts. Je le sais car on peut les différencier à leur couleur de peau. Le troll des montagnes a une peau grisâtre et il est chauve. Le troll des rivières a la peau violacée, et il peut être velu et a de petites cornes alors que les trolls des forêts ont une peau verte pâle et ils ont des cheveux bruns ou verts.

Je le savais d'après mes cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je me souvenais que c'était des créatures effrayantes connus à la fois pour leur force prodigieuse et leur stupidité. Ils étaient imprévisibles et violents. Cependant, je me demandais comment j'allais l'affronter surtout que ce n'était pas ma priorité.

Je me reculai encore bien qu'il était trop tard, le troll m'avait déjà remarqué. Il me fallait trouver cette fleur. Je regardai autour de moi, je me retournai rapidement dans tous les sens, mes yeux cherchèrent dans tous les sens mais rien. Pas de fleur.

Finalement, je me reconcentrai sur le troll. Il n'était plus très loin et il me regardait de cet air méchant qu'avait les trolls représentés dans les livres. Je me disais que je ferai mieux de filer dans la clairière. Une idée me vînt à l'esprit : grimper à un arbre. Laisser la fleur à même le sol aurait été trop facile. Je regardai les arbres autour de moi. J'en choisi un qui me paraissais plus adapté à escalader. Ce n'était pas un arbre au bord de la clairière et le troll s'était d'ailleurs arrêté là où les arbres commençaient.

* * *

Ginny était cramponnée à Harry maintenant que Lily était dans l'arène. Elle était soulagée que sa fille ait gardé son sang-froid face au troll et qu'elle ait eu l'idée de franchir les premiers arbres de la clairière.

\- Je pensais qu'elle paniquerait, lâcha Albus.

\- Non, dit Scorpius, ce qui étonna Albus mais pas seulement lui. Elle sait garder son calme et réfléchir dans les situations difficiles. Elle sait que les trolls sont loin d'être les créatures les plus rapides alors même si elle a mis du temps à agir, elle a agi comme elle le devait. Fuir.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un éloge de Lily de ta part, ria Albus.

Scorpius rougit légèrement. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait de lui, il connaissait très bien ses amis. Il savait reconnaître leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

\- C'est mal me connaître...

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît les talents de Lily, dit James fièrement.

* * *

\- Ces arbres sont drôlement hauts ! Dis-je à voix haute.

Je n'arriverai jamais en haut rapidement. Le sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir un balai n'était pas autorisé. Cela prouvait qu'il fallait bien grimper !

J'étais à même pas deux mètres du sol que je me fis attaquer. Des Botrucs. Ce sont pourtant des créatures paisibles d'après les cours de Hagrid, sauf lorsque leur habitat est menacé.

Les Botrucs étaient de petites créatures d'une vingtaine de centimètres ayant l'apparence d'écorces et de brindilles avec des yeux marrons mais ils n'étaient pas dangereux sauf si nous nous en prenions à eux ou aux arbres.

Je n'étais pourtant pas en train de détruire l'arbre ! Aïe ! Ça fait mal, ils me griffaient avec leur espèce de longs doigts, enfin ce qui pouvait être assimilé à un doigt. Ce qui pourrait me servir pour les détourner de moi n'était pas en ma possession. Que faire ? Hum, je réfléchis, vite, vite, vite...

\- Immobilis ! Déclarai-je en visant les Botrucs.

Cela eu l'effet escompté. Elle les chassa de sur elle, et essaya de monter quelques mètres rapidement, ils n'allaient pas rester immobiles une éternité. Elle espérait ne pas rencontrer des créatures trop dangereuses, elle n'était pas très habile, elle ne grimpait pas aussi bien aux arbres qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Je grimpais sur environ cinq mètres avec beaucoup de difficulté. D'ailleurs, je manquais de tomber à deux reprises, ce qui donna des frayeurs aux spectateurs qui me voyaient parfaitement puisque les arbres en bord de clairière étaient nettement plus petits. Tout à coup, je glissai, mon pied gauche dérapa. Je me rattrapai à une cavité dans l'arbre, ce qui était une grosse bêtise. Une cinquantaine de lutins de Cornouaille en sortirent. Ces viles petites créatures bleues commencèrent à me jouer des tours, mais malheureusement pour eux, je savais comment les calmer. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à attraper ma baguette malgré que ces satanées bestioles me tirent les cheveux et les oreilles. Il fallait que je reste bien agrippée à la branche ou sinon c'était sur le sol que je finirai. Finalement, je réussi à attraper ma baguette.

\- Immobilis ! Criai-je encore.

Les petits lutins bleus flottèrent alors dans l'air. J'étais soulagée de me débarrasser d'eux. J'en avais marre de grimper, j'étais loin d'être la plus apte à grimper à un arbre d'une trentaine de mètres. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais l'indice pour la seconde tâche, il fallait que je continue à grimper. Je glissai parfois mais j'y arrivai tout de même. Je réussi à monter une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires sans me faire attaquer, peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres créatures, peut-être qu'on voulait nous tester face au troll.

Je me rendis vite compte que c'était trop beau pour être vrai lorsque je vis une étrange créature. Une cape ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama Ginny. Une suaire vivante !

\- Elle ne peut s'en sortir ! Ajouta Molly en commençant à sangloter.

\- Arrêtez ! Dit James. Regardez-la faire plutôt.

\- James, ces créatures sont au programme des septièmes années ! Elle ne les connaît pas, paniqua Rose.

\- C'est pas comme s'il y avait qu'une seule manière de combattre ces créatures, S'horrifia Al'.

\- Hermione, ces créatures étaient-elles vraiment nécessaires ? dit Harry bien qu'Hermione n'était pas avec eux.

\- Faites-lui confiance à la fin ! Dit James.

Il avait raison.

* * *

Vite, il fallait que je me souvienne du nom de cette créature ! Je m'étais stabilisée sur la branche où je prenais appui. Il fallait vraiment que je retrouve ce qu'était cette créature. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement, il ne me resterait plus aucun espoir ! Aucun espoir ! Espoir... Un dernier espoir...

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, la moremplis ! M'écriai-je.

Je me souvînt maintenant, le témoignage de Belby dans un livre que j'avais lu à la bibliothèque. Il avait réussi à faire fuir cette créature avec pour dernier espoir...

\- Spero Patronum ! Hurlai-je en pointant la créature qui était tout près maintenant.

Mon acte fut acclamé. Je me sentais fière, c'était la première fois que je réussissais un patronus corporel, un scorpion ! Quelle coïncidence ! J'aurais l'air bien bête maintenant. À dire que je pensais simplement à une après-midi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nous jouions tous aux chevaliers, moi j'étais une princesse. Scorpius était mon chevalier, celui qui me sauvait du dragon...

Je continuai de monter. La lumière transperçait le feuillage des arbres, j'y arrivai. J'étais fatiguée mais cette luminosité soudaine me motiva à accélérer. Et j'atteignis rapidement la cime de l'arbre. J'entendis des encouragements et d'autres cris de panique. Étonnant, il y avait une plate-forme, je suppose qu'elle flottait magiquement. J'arrivai à me hisser dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je me faisais attaquer par une acromantule.

\- Ah ! Dis-je en glissant.

Je me tins à la plate-forme d'une seule main, ma baguette avait glissé sur la plate-forme, j'essayai de remonter. Je finis par y arriver. J'essayai de récupérer ma baguette. Je me jetai dessus en évitant une nouvelle attaque de l'araignée géante. Je la saisis et me retournai rapidement pour faire face à cette bestiole. Je me retrouvai sur les fesses mais je pointai ma baguette sur l'araignée.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Prononça l'acromantule.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Aragna exumaï, prononçai-je en visant l'araignée.

L'acromantule eu le temps de se reculer et me donna un coup de patte qui me coupa profondément le bras gauche. Malheureusement, j'étais gauchère, et je lâchai ma baguette. Je ne pus également me retenir de lâcher un hurlement de douleur alors que parmi la foule, c'était un cri d'effroi qui retenti. Je ne me démontai pas pour autant et agrippai ma baguette de mon autre main et réitérai mon sort. Cette fois, je réussi. Je pouvais prendre la fleur de cristal sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Un balai apparu et je le saisis difficilement pour descendre de l'arbre et me diriger dans la tente.

* * *

J'étais assise sur mon lit sous la tente. L'infirmière me donna une potion antidouleur, puis elle soigna ma blessure et mes petites égratignures. Elle m'attacha ensuite mon bras en écharpe pour éviter que je ne l'utilise. Mes parents arrivèrent rapidement avant même les juges.

\- Lily ! Comment vas-tu mon cœur ? Me demanda maman en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as été excellente ma chérie.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Hum hum...

C´était Kingsley. Il était venu nous chercher pour exposer les scores de la première tâche. Il nous expliqua qu'un mur invisible avait été placé dans l'arène pour ne pas que les créatures magiques nous atteignent. Papa et maman ainsi que les autres familles regagnèrent les bancs des spectateurs, puis Boris, Aimée et moi retournâmes ensemble dans l'arène. Kingsley retourna auprès du jury.

\- Il est temps de connaître le gagnant de cette première tâche. Nous vous avons évalué en tenant compte de votre performance, de vos capacités et compétences magiques, de votre réaction face aux dangers et de votre rapidité, annonça Kingsley. Ainsi, une note vous est attribuée pour votre courage et votre sang-froid, une autre pour les capacités magiques et intellectuelles dont vous avez fait preuves, une pour votre rapidité et une autre pour la performance globale. Ce qui fait un totale de quarante points.

\- Bien commençons par la note concernant la rapidité, dit Hermione.

\- Miss Leroy, vous avez été la plus rapide en parvenant à récupérer votre fleur en moins de trois-quarts d'heure, nous vous attribuons donc les dix points. Monsieur Voliakov, continua le professeur MacGonagall, vous avez mis un peu plus de temps, nous vous attribuons neuf points. Pour terminer, Miss Potter, vous terminez cette épreuve en quatre-vingt-dix minutes, nous vous accordons sept points.

\- Ensuite, reprit Hermione, la note concernant le courage et le sang-froid. Ne pas paniquez face à certaines créatures est la clef. Elle permet de rester concentrer et de ne pas paniquer.

\- Miss Leroy, il est bien dommage que vous ayez perdu votre sang-froid face au troll des forêts et à l'acromantule, cela vous aurez fait gagné encore plus de temps. Nous vous avons attribué huit points. Monsieur Voliakov, il est également dommage d'avoir voulu combattre ce troll même si vous y êtes parvenus, cela vous a fait perdre du temps, cependant vous êtes resté calme devant lui et les autres créatures, neuf points vous sont attribués. Miss Potter, termina Victor Krum, vous nous avez montré que vous saviez garder votre sang-froid jusqu'au bout, vous avez évité de combattre contre le troll et n'avez paniqué devant aucune créature ou si c'était le cas ça ne s'est pas vu, neuf points également.

\- Continuons avec les notes concernant les capacités magiques, reprit Hermione.

\- Miss Leroy, vous avez affronté cette épreuve avec grâce, vos sortilèges étaient variés et choisis judicieusement. Nous vous attribuons neuf points. Monsieur Voliakov, pour les sortilèges bien exécutés et votre lutte contre le troll, vous emportez huit points. Pour terminer, Miss Potter, vos sortilèges étaient simples et répétitifs mais parfaitement exécutés, annonça Madame Maxime. Nous vous donnons sept points.

\- Bien, continua Hermione. Ce qui nous donne vingt-sept points pour Miss Leroy, vingt-six points pour Monsieur Voliakov et vingt-trois points pour Miss Potter. Il reste encore la note de performance globale.

\- Miss Leroy, vous avez été rapide et brillante, vous avez également affronté ces créature avec grâce, il est tout de même dommage que vous ayez perdus votre sang-froid. Neuf points pour vous, dit Kingsley. Monsieur Voliakov, c'est une belle performance. Vous avez fait preuve de force et de courage mais vous avez perdu du temps inutilement, c'est dommage. Je vous accorde huit points. Pour terminer, Miss Potter. Bien que vous terminiez avec le temps le plus long, c'est une performance spectaculaire malgré la simplicité de vos sortilèges. Affronter une moremplis sans les avoir étudié en classe alors qu'il s'agit de l'une des plus dangereuses créatures avec un magnifique patronus corporel, c'était brillant. Et quel sang-froid ! C'est donc neuf points que je vous accorde.

\- Ce qui nous donne, à la première place, Miss Leroy avec un score de trente-six ponts. À la seconde place, Monsieur Voliakov avec trente-quatre points et à la troisième place Miss Potter avec trente-deux points.

\- Ils méritent tous les trois vos applaudissements, ajouta Ludovic Verpey.

Nos trois champions furent applaudis. Lily était déçue mais soulagée de sans être sortie avec seulement sa blessure au bras.

Les membres du jury rejoignirent les champions et retournèrent sous la tente. La foule commença à sortir afin de retourner au château pour les élèves et les Aurors se chargèrent de faire sortir les personnes venues assistés au tournoi. Seuls les familles étaient autorisées pour le week-end.

\- Bien reprit Kingsley, nous vous félicitons de nouveaux. Nous tenons à vous informer que la seconde tâche aura lieu le 24 Février 2014. La fleur de cristal est une énigme à résoudre afin de bien vous préparer à la seconde tâche. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez contraints d'abandonner le jour venu si vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre ce que renferme cette fleur. Vous ne pouvez évidemment pas demander de l'aide aux professeurs. Je vous souhaite à tous bonnes chances et reposez-vous bien.

Sur ces paroles, nous quittâmes la tente afin de regagner le château pour rejoindre amis et famille.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **Bubulilylunapotter :** Merci, je suis ravie de savoir que cette fiction te plais toujours !

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! À bientôt !


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 26 Août 2016.

* * *

 **Le bal de Noël**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la première tâche. Malgré sa dernière place, Lily avait été félicitée par les élèves de Poudlard, surtout par les plus vieux qui avaient été surpris de ses capacités. Ses professeurs l'avaient aussi félicité pour ses prouesses avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Ses amis l'avaient taquiné à cause de son patronus. Ils continuaient de temps en temps. Ses parents, et le reste de leurs familles étaient repartis le lendemain soir pour l'Angleterre.

Le mois de décembre était arrivé. Le froid s'était installé, les fêtes de fins d'années approchaient, et le traditionnel bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aussi, mais les élèves ne le savaient pas encore.

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner. Les élèves étaient tranquillement en train de manger. Après un certain temps, tous les élèves avaient presque terminé leurs repas. Madame Maxime se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- Chers élèves, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas seulement une lutte entre les trois champions des différentes écoles, c'est avant tout un moyen de favoriser les échanges internationaux, se faire des amis. Le Tournoi a ses traditions, il n'y a pas de tournoi sans bal de Noël.

Un brouhaha empli la salle, surprise pour tout le monde ou presque, puis mécontentement des jeunes hommes et joie des jeunes femmes.

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Le bal de Noël est une tradition. Les champions ouvrent le bal. Chacun est libre de son partenaire, cependant, une tenue de soirée est exigée.

Les conversations reprirent. Tout le monde ne parla plus que du bal. Le réfectoire se vida peu à peu. Les jours qui suivirent, quel que soit l'école d'appartenance, les élèves ne parlèrent que du bal. Certains avaient déjà leurs cavaliers, cavalières, d'autres n'osèrent pas demander et d'autres croulèrent sous les demandes.

* * *

On était le 14 Décembre. J'étais tranquillement installée sur mon lit, je lisais un livre sur les énigmes sorcières. Je ne savais toujours rien de ma fleur de cristal. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais rien. De plus, j'en avais marre, tout le monde dans ce château parlait du bal. Moi, je m'en fichais complètement et je devais pourtant ouvrir la danse, et à dix jours de ce bal, je n'avais pas de cavalier. J'avais bien eu des invitations, mais je les avais toutes déclinées. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, il y avait de beaux garçons, principalement de Poudlard, et certains de Durmstrang, aucun garçon de BeauxBâtons. Ça ne me gênait pas, en faites, ils devaient tous être aux pieds de leur championne ! Qu'est-ce que je la plains ! Pensai-je.

\- Lily, me dit Rose en s'asseyant sur mon lit, suivit d'Apolline, Lisa et Keira. À qui as-tu dis oui pour le bal ?

\- Personne !

\- Lily ! Dit Apolline, le bal est dans dix jours.

\- Et alors ? Vous y allez avec qui ? Toi, je sais que tu y vas avec Scorpius.

\- Et alors ? Me répond Lisa scandalisée, tu es la championne de Poudlard ! Il te faut le plus beau des cavaliers ! Moi, j'y vais avec Louis.

\- Keira ?

\- J'y vais avec Hugo.

\- C'est super ! Lui répondis-je.

Lisa et moi savions que Keira craquait pour Hugo mais elle était trop timide pour lui dire.

\- Comment ça, c'est super ? Demanda Rose perplexe.

\- Oh... Euh... Commença Keira en rougissant.

\- Je vois, mon frère te plaît.

Keira rougit encore plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il t'a invité, c'est que tu lui plais.

\- Ça s'est sûre, les mecs sont comme ça, dit Apolline. Et toi Rose, qui t'as invité ?

\- Je n'ai prêté attention à aucune invitation, Edward sera là.

\- Ils seront tous là ? Jade et James aussi ? Demandai-je alors très enthousiaste.

\- Eux trois seulement, et les parents, me répondit Rose. Mais là n'est pas la question !

\- Qui sera ton cavalier, c'est ça la question ! Ajouta Apolline.

Je me moquai de qui pourrait bien être mon cavalier, celui que je voulais, été déjà pris alors qui que pouvait être mon cavalier, ça m'était complètement égale.

\- De toute façon, j'ai largement le temps de me choisir un cavalier...

Dix jours étaient largement suffisants lorsqu'on se moquait de qui pouvait être son cavalier, j'aurai très bien pu dès le départ accepter la première demande puisque cela n'aurait rien changé.

* * *

Le samedi 16 Décembre, les élèves avaient accès au côté sorcier de la ville de Perpignan afin de faire des achats pour le bal de Noël. Ils s'y rendirent par portoloin et rentrèrent au château de la même manière. Il y avait un portoloin de programmé toutes les heures, un des professeurs de BeauxBâtons était sur place pour donner le portoloin aux élèves désireux de rentrée. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient là également. Ceux de BeauxBâtons pouvaient venir en transplantant, s'ils avaient l'âge requis et un permis de transplaner, car ils connaissaient l'emplacement de la ville et de l'école.

J'y étais allée car il me fallait une robe de soirée pour ce bal. J'étais venue avec Rose, Lisa, Keira, Apolline et Alice. Nous avions décidé de choisir nos tenues ensemble. Nous avions plus ou moins carte blanche, nous assistions au bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'une seule fois dans notre vie. Le seul choix que nous avions fait avant de venir, c'était la couleur de la robe que nous souhaitions. Rose voulait la sienne bleu nuit, Apolline la voulait verte émeraude, Keira la souhaitait grise, Lisa espérait que la sienne sera rouge pourpre, Alice voulait la sienne de couleur beige et moi je désirais que ma robe soit bleu ciel.

\- Je propose que nous entrions chez le libraire, nous dit Rose.

\- Rose, nous savons bien que tu aimes lire mais nous sommes en mission pour le Bal ! Se moqua Apolline.

\- Je ne veux pas lire, je veux juste un regard neutre à propos des boutiques vestimentaires et d'accessoires, et la librairie n'est pas loin !

\- Vu comme ça, ça paraît moins bête !

Nous entrâmes dans la grande librairie et nous nous renseignâmes auprès de l'une des libraires. Elle nous conseilla certaines boutiques, et nous notâmes leurs emplacements sur un plan tout comme elle nous en déconseilla certaines. Nous la remercions gentiment, puis nous sortîmes de la boutique pour commencer nos recherches de la perle rare.

Dès la première boutique, Alice trouva la robe qu'elle souhaitait. Il s'agissait plus d'une robe de cocktail, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, de couleur crème et en mousseline de soie, très légère. Elle était à bustier avec une large bretelle drapée sur l'épaule droite. Lisa trouva également la sienne dans cette boutique. Fidèle à Godric Gryffondor, elle opta pour une robe satinée fluide de couleur rouge. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier en forme de cœur au niveau de la poitrine arrivant au-dessus du genou avec la partie inférieure de la robe bouffante. Il y avait également un nœud centré au niveau de la taille.

Nous venions de faire une autre boutique, et rien ne nous intéressait. Finalement, nous entrâmes dans une troisième boutique. Rose et Keira trouvèrent leur bonheur. Pour l'une, une longue robe bustier en mousseline de soie bleu et pour l'autre une robe arrivant en-dessous du genou, avec de larges bretelles et un col en V. La partie inférieure est dans le même style que les jupes patineuses évasées et plissées. En-dessous de la poitrine et cela jusqu'au niveau des hanches, la robe était drapée. Elle était en satin et de couleur grise.

Il ne manquait plus que la robe de Apolline et la mienne. Nous trouvâmes les robes parfaites après le déjeuner. Ils nous manquaient plus que les chaussures et autres accessoires. Nous avions décidé de ne pas acheter de bijoux car nous en avions probablement qui conviendrait. Pour ma part, il était clair que j'allais ralentir sur les dépenses. Les sorciers avaient copié le système de la carte bleu moldu ! Quelle idée géniale, Hermione avait proposé à Drago. Ce qui faisait que papa avait fait faire une carte bleue du compte de la famille à James, Albus et moi. Nous devions juste lui demander avant de nous en servir, mais pour le Bal, nous avions carte blanche. Bien que sur le compte de papa, cent gallions en moins, ça ne se remarquait pas, ça m'embêtait tout de même, mais c'était la robe parfaite que j'avais trouvé.

Nous terminâmes nos achats à 15 heures 30, nous regagnâmes alors le lieu où attendait le professeur avec les portoloins afin de prendre celui de 16 heures. Une fois au château, nous montâmes nos achats dans nos chambres et nous les rangeâmes précieusement de sortes à ce que les garçons ne puissent pas avoir la curiosité de les voir.

* * *

Mercredi 20 Décembre. Quatre jours avant le bal, les filles de ce château étaient de vraies harpies à l'approche du bal, c'étaient incroyable et tellement désolant, je trouvai...

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de potions lorsque je rencontrai le professeur MacGonagall.

\- Bonjour professeur ! Dis-je.

\- Bonjour Miss Potter ! Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous voir !

\- Ah oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ?

\- Avez-vous un cavalier pour le bal ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- J'espère qu'il aura une tenue correcte Miss !

\- Oui professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Bien, Miss. Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre cours !

Oui, j'avais trouvé un cavalier. Cela vous surprenait parce que je ne prenais pas le temps de m'intéresser à ce bal ou aux garçons qui m'invitaient. Cependant, il fallait bien que je trouve un cavalier.

* * *

Ça y était. On était le 24 Décembre. C'était l'heure de se préparer pour le bal. Rose et Apolline avaient viré les garçons du dortoir. En faites, des filles d'un des autres dortoirs nous avaient rejoint pour se préparer et les garçons avaient pris leurs places dans leurs dortoirs.

Nous enfilâmes nos robes, j'aidai Apolline à enfiler sa jolie robe. Elle était longue, satinée et évasée à partir des hanches. Une robe bustier à encolure en cœur. Elle avait des broderies argentées qui partaient du côté droit de la robe et qui serpentaient jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. J'avais déjà enfilé ma robe, mes chaussures, de jolies escarpins ouverts aux orteils en soie bleu ciel.

\- Lily ! M'appela Lisa.

\- Oui, Lisa !

\- Je vais boucler tes longs cheveux et attacher deux mèches de cheveux torsadées à l'arrière de ta tête, tu seras sublime.

\- Oh merci Lisa.

Nous continuâmes de nous préparer. C'était de la folie ! Nous courûmes dans tous les sens afin d'être prête à l'heure. Coiffure pour celle qui n'était pas encore coiffés, maquillages pour les autres... Tout le monde fut prêt pour 19 heures.

\- On y va ! Dit Lisa toute excitée.

\- Oui, il est l'heure ! Ajouta Alice.

\- Allez-y ! Nous nous retrouvons là-bas !

\- Ne sois pas en retard, me dit Keira. 19 heures 30 devant la salle de réception.

* * *

Il était 19 heures 15, il était temps que je descende jusqu'à la salle de réception. Je sortis du dortoir, et je me dirigeai vers le lieu. Celui où tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus étaient présents pour le bal, les professeurs, le jury du Tournoi, et certains membres de ma famille. Je descendis par un escalier qui menait face à un escalier. Normalement, lorsque j'arriverai, la plupart des élèves voire tous seraient dans la salle du bal, il ne resterait plus que les champions, leurs cavaliers et les directeurs de l'école.

* * *

Rose, Apolline, Lisa, Alice, Keira, Jade étaient déjà avec leurs cavaliers Edward, Scorpius, Louis, Isodore, Hugo et James. Pas d'Albus. Cela inquiéta le groupe d'amis.

\- Où est Al' ? Demanda James. Il devrait être ici.

\- Nous savons qu'il a une cavalière mais nous ne savons pas qui elle est.

\- Généralement, il n'est pas très secret avec les filles, annonça James, il ne s'est jamais privé de nous donner le nom de ses conquêtes alors pourquoi pas le nom de sa cavalière ?

\- On ne sait pas, mais il est distant, ajouta Rose. Un peu comme Lily, mais Albus est plus raisonnable !

\- Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre pour découvrir qui elle est, dit Jade. C'est peut-être sa petite-amie !

Apolline se retourna vivement vers Jade. Si Albus était là, elle se serait trahie toute seule.

\- Une petite-amie ? Ria-t-elle faussement. Il ne sort pas avec les filles, pourquoi il le ferait ?

\- Sois pas jalouse sœurette ! Dit Edward. Il pourrait se ranger, je l'ai fait, et toi aussi, il a compris qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui aussi !

Apolline commença à regretter son plan de faire semblant de sortir avec Scorpius, et si Al' sortait avec une fille, elle le regretterait. Il fallait qu'ils lui disent.

\- Scorp' ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter...

\- Apolline, tu te rends enfin compte que c'est une erreur, dit-il tout bas.

\- Je crois, oui…

* * *

Je terminai de descendre les marches sous le regard ébahi de mon cavalier, et des autres personnes présentes en dehors de la salle.

J'arrivai en bas, et mon cavalier vînt me chercher. Je me moquai de qui il était mais je devais au moins reconnaître qu'il était très beau et élégant. Il était grand et brun, le teint basané, les yeux bleus. Il portait une belle tenue de soirée. Un pantalon crème, une chemise bleu ciel, avec par-dessus, une veste de costume dans un style veste officiel avec des boutons argentés. C'était la tenue de soirée officiel des élèves de BeauxBâtons, elle était très classe.

\- Tu es sublime, me dit-il.

\- Tu es très élégant également.

Il s'appelait Nicolas Petit. Il m'avait invité, peu de temps après que mes amies me reprochaient de ne pas avoir de cavalier et j'avais accepté. C'est alors qu'il s'était présenté.

\- Miss Potter, vous et votre cavalier êtes prêts ?

\- Euh... Oui professeur.

\- J'espérai que vous répondriez cela car vous entrez les premiers. Vous êtes la plus jeune des championnes, vous serez suivis de Monsieur Voliakov et de sa cavalière, et Miss Leroy et son cavalier entreront les derniers puisque l'école BeauxBâtons est l'hôte du tournoi.

\- Je... Je pensai qu'ils seraient les premiers justement, tentai-je.

\- Oui et bien ce n'est pas le cas.

Je regardai les autres. Boris était également avec une française, tenue de soirée officielle reconnaissable. Aimée, à ma grande surprise, était accompagné par mon frère, j'étais plutôt surprise, je ne les avais jamais vu se parler mais après tout pourquoi pas !

\- Nous allons entrer, dit Madame Maxime. Nous refermerons les portes derrières nous. Ensuite, lorsqu'elles se rouvriront, vous entrerez.

Nous hochâmes la tête pour dire que nous avions compris. Les professeurs entrèrent et les portes se refermèrent.

\- Ne soit pas jalouse, chuchota Al' à sa cavalière, c'est ma sœur, puis il parla plus haut. Lily, tu es sublime, une vraie jeune femme ! Tu as de quoi faire craquer Scorpius !

\- Albus ! Ce n'est pas mon objectif, répondis-je amèrement, je ne voulais pas vexée mon cavalier. Mais merci.

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent, ce n'était plus le moment de me débattre avec Al'.

* * *

Les directeurs avaient rejoint les professeurs et le reste des adultes présents.

\- Alors, Harry, tu es prêt à voir ta fille dans une robe à cent gallions, se moqua Drago.

Ginny n'était pas au courant qu'Harry avait laissé carte blanche à sa fille.

\- Quoi ! S'étrangla Ginny. Cent gallions ?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas de budget limite, dit Harry à sa femme. En plus, il n'y a pas un bal de Noël comme celui-ci tous les ans alors elle pouvait se le permettre.

\- Un vrai papa poule, se moqua sa femme. Et où est Albus, nous ne l'avons pas encore vu, il vient au moins.

\- Il est à l'extérieur, dit Minerva.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Il accompagne la championne de BeauxBâtons !

\- Oh...

Puis, Madame Maxime fit ouvrir les portes de la salle de cérémonie. Une fois les portes ouvertes, le silence se fit. Lily entra donc la première aux bras de son cavalier. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe. On pourrait penser qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un conte pour enfant moldu. Sa robe était digne de celle d'une princesse. C'était ce qu'elle était ce soir, même si ce n'était pas au bras de son prince à elle. Les deux autres couples suivirent.

\- Potter, la robe de ta fille vaut largement les cent gallions.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit Hermione. On dirait Cendrillon du conte moldu dans cette robe bleue.

Les champions se placèrent pour ouvrir le bal, puis la musique retentie et les trois couples se mirent à danser. À la fin de la chanson, professeurs, adultes et élèves gagnèrent la piste de danse.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que tout le monde dansait. Le petit groupe quitta la piste de danse pour s'installer à une table, seuls Albus et Lily continuèrent de danser avec leurs partenaires.

Apolline avait convenu avec Scorpius qu'elle souhaitait dire la vérité à ses amis. Elle voulait dire la vérité à tous mais elle voulait terminer par Albus et Lily car c'était avec eux que cela serait le plus dure !

\- On doit, enfin surtout moi, corrigea la Serpentard, vous avouez quelque chose.

\- Comme le fait de faire semblant de sortir ensemble ? Proposa Rose.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Nous l'avons compris tout à l'heure en faites. En plus, nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi vous sortiez ensemble, Apolline tu es la meilleure amie de Scorp' et il est ton meilleur ami, ajouta son frère.

\- Tu as toujours craqué pour Al', dit ensuite Jade. Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup, tu sortirais avec ton meilleur ami, qui plus est, son meilleur ami, si ce n'est pour le rendre jaloux ?

\- C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit James. Cela eu plus d'effet sur Lily. Avoue Scorpius que tu pensais que tu étais simplement l'amour de son enfance. Quant à Albus, vous étiez inséparables, maintenant, il est distant avec vous.

\- C'était bel et bien idiot, dit piteusement Scorpius, je l'ai toujours pensé. Quant à Lily, oui tu as raison, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un truc d'enfant. Après tout lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, elle a pris ses distances, elle est devenue plus timide, plus réservée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire, me l'aurait-elle dit un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En attendant, vous ne vous parlez plus, et je suis sûre que vous en souffrez tous les deux, même si tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour elle, ajouta James.

\- Oui, et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir rattraper la situation...

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour demain, dit Rose.

Contre toute attente, Albus arriva avec sa cavalière. Il s'avança vers Scorpius, et lui demanda s'il pouvait accorder une ou deux danses à Aimée, la championne de BeauxBâtons, pour qu'il puisse danser avec Apolline. Il n'avait pas parler très fort, mais on entendait plus ou moins ce qu'il disait malgré la musique. Cela le surprit, mais pas seulement lui.

\- Y'a pas de soucis Al', si Apolline accepte évidemment.

Albus se tourna vers la brune et lui demanda avec moins d'assurance qu'il n'en avait habituellement si elle voulait lui accorder une danse. Elle accepta évidemment. Scorpius se leva pour amener Aimée danser.

\- Sauf si tu veux vraiment danser, j'aimerai seulement m'asseoir et discuter avec vous. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis mais...

\- Y'a pas de soucis, répondit Edward voyant la jeune fille embarrassée. Moi qui croyait que les élèves de BeauxBâtons étaient tous arrogant, tu viens de briser mon mythe.

\- Oh... Euh, bégaya-t-elle. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça ici.

\- C'était l'humour d'Edward, dit James. Moi, c'est James. Et, voici Jade ma petite-amie. Ton cavalier est mon frère.

Il présenta le reste de la table également. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

* * *

Albus dansait avec Apolline. Ça avait été dur pour lui de ravaler sa fierté, et d'aller demander à son meilleur ami s'il pouvait danser avec sa cavalière, qui plus est sa petite-amie, pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, ou plutôt qu'elle lui plaisait car il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas précisé tout cela à Scorpius.

\- Al', pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu venais avec la championne de BeauxBâtons ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison, je suppose...

\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies proposé cette danse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

\- C'est juste que c'est avec Scorpius que tu devrais être heureuse de danser...

\- Al', écoute faut que je te dise quelque chose, répondit Apolline.

\- Non, je veux te parler avant, après tu me diras ce que tu souhaites me dire, il le faut, dit-il en ayant cette fois perdue toute l'assurance dont il faisait preuve habituellement.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ?

\- Non. Je t'ai invité pour cette danse, parce que c'est le moment le plus propice pour te parler. En faites, je n'ai pas invité Aimée Leroy à ce bal, tu vas rire mais c'est elle qui m'a invité. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça que je veux te dire.

\- C'est elle qui t'as invité ? Le grand Albus se fait invité et accepte.

\- C'est une jolie fille, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur la fille a invité alors j'ai dit oui, après tout elle ne connaît rien de moi...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu voulais me dire quoi d'autres ?

\- Tu sais, je suis ravi pour Scorpius et toi, mais il faut tout de même que je te dise quelque chose. Je vais être direct, je ne vais pas changer ma manière d'être. Si je suis distant avec vous, c'est parce que tu me plais, et pas seulement physiquement comme tu as souvent tendance à le croire, non c'est plus que ça Apolline...

Apolline n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle pensait que son plan ne marchait pas mais au fond il avait marché, mais que pensera Albus lorsqu'il saura la vérité ? Elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui plairait, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui...

Al' s'inquiétait, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui dire, elle ne disait rien. Il ne lui demandait pas qu'elle l'aime mais qu'elle parle tout de même, apparemment elle n'était pas décidée à parler alors il reprit.

\- Tu sais quand je me suis aperçu que vous sortiez ensemble avec Scorp', je me suis tout de suite dis que je préférais que ce soit lui plutôt que n'importe quel autre garçon. Lui, je le connaissais, c'est mon meilleur ami et le tiens, je sais qu'il prend soin de toi, mais au fond je peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, c'est pour ça que je suis plus distant avec vous...

Albus était étonné de tout ce qu'il avait dit... Quant à Apolline, elle était plus que surprise. Le pire, c'était qu'elle devait maintenant lui dire la vérité car elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de toute façon.

\- Al', je...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou quoi que ce soit 'Line ! S'empressa Albus de la couper.

\- Non, enfin si, parce que ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire, mais s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas !

\- Ce que tu veux me dire à un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Oui... Al', je ne sors pas avec Scorp'...

\- Quoi ? Mais si, ça fait presque deux mois que vous sortiez ensemble, que vous vous embrassez, dit-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Enfin, si en apparence, je sors avec lui mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous avez fait ça, sérieusement ?

\- Nous devrions sortir si tu veux que je t'explique, c'est préférable.

Ils quittèrent la piste et sortirent dans le parc pour s'installer près de la fontaine. Une fois assis sur le rebord de la jolie fontaine, le Serpentard dit à la belle métisse qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Avant que je t'explique, promets-moi que tu n'en voudras pas à Scorp', il n'est pas responsable, il était même contre...

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre 'Line...

\- En faites...

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais être directe aussi. Tu me plais Al', pas comme les autres, tu es différent. Le problème avec toi, c'est que pour toi, les filles ne servent qu'à assouvir tes désirs, et je ne veux pas être l'une d'entre elles. Je voulais donc trouver quelque chose qui te ferai t'intéresser à moi différemment car je savais que je ne te laissai pas indifférente. Cet été, je cherchais un plan.

\- Et tu t'es dit que sortir avec ton meilleur ami, qui plus est le mien également, serait parfait ? S'énerva-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, les yeux brillants.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai pensé que si je sortais avec un garçon, peut-être que tu me verrais différemment. Puis, je me suis dit que ça serait compliqué, je ne voulais pas sortir avec n'importe qui, je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à un autre garçon, Scorp' est mon meilleur ami, il savait ce que j'éprouvais pour toi alors je savais que je pouvais lui demander de l'aide ! Il ne refuserait pas. Pourtant, il a été dur à convaincre... Il savait que ça se terminerait mal, que tu m'en voudrais, à lui également lorsque tu apprendrais la vérité mais pour moi, il l'a fait.

Albus la regarda, elle avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir, et c'est vrai Apolline regrettait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que son plan était une erreur...

\- Tout à l'heure, avant l'ouverture du bal, j'ai réalisé que nous devions vous dire la vérité à tous, enfin que je te devais la vérité à toi et aux autres... Je n'ai pas envisagé que tu m'invites à danser et que tu me révèles tout cela. En faites, en te voyant arrivée avec la championne de BeauxBâtons, j'ai pensé que mon plan avait eu l'effet contraire, que tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était brisée l'amitié de Lily et Scorpius, et qu'elle nous en voudrait encore plus lorsque je lui dirais la vérité...

On pouvait voir qu'Apolline s'en voulait, elle avait les yeux brillants, et les larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lâcha difficilement Albus.

Cela ne réconforta pas la Serpentard. Au contraire, il avait eu du mal à dire cela, ce qui prouvait qu'il lui en voulait réellement.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air convaincu...

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, enfin sur le coup si un peu, mais une fois que Lily sera au courant, en faites, je préfère pas imaginer sa réaction. Quant à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et ce que tu éprouves pour moi, j'ai besoin de temps, de digérer tout ça, même si je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle approuva et il la prit finalement dans ses bras pour la rassurer que rien ne changera entre eux pour l'instant.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'Aimée était à la table des élèves de Poudlard, son cavalier ayant disparu.

\- Alors comme ça mon frère t'a invité ! Fit remarqué James.

\- Pas exactement, répondit la jeune femme de BeauxBâtons.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Je ne voulais pas y aller avec quelqu'un de mon école, et comme il est plutôt mignon, que je l'ai rarement vu entouré de jeunes filles, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! J'avais compris que Lily, la championne était sa sœur, mais je préférais l'ignorer bien que je n'ai rien contre elle. Elle semble très gentille pour les rare fois où j'ai pu lui parler.

\- Oui, elle est adorable, dit Scorpius. Un caractère bien trempé mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ? Répéta en riant Edward. Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

\- J'apprécie Lily, et cela depuis toujours, comme je vous apprécie, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit le blond.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, se moqua Lisa.

\- C'est pourtant bien vrai.

\- Dis-moi Aimée, tu connais le cavalier de ma sœur ?

\- Oui, dit-elle tristement.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- C'était mon petit-ami.

\- Oh, je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il ne voulait pas que je participe au tournoi des trois sorciers, il disait que c'était dangereux, qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa dernière année d'étude apeuré à l'idée que je sois grièvement blessé ou pire dans ce tournoi. Je lui ai dit que je voulais vraiment déposer mon nom, il a alors répondu que si mon nom ressortait de la coupe, notre histoire s'arrêterait là. C'est comme ça que ça s'est fini. Le jour de l'ouverture du tournoi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il choisit pour cavalière une fille qui est une championne, c'est d'une aberration, je trouve !

\- Je trouve ça injuste, dit Rose. Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas dit la même chose, dit Rose à l'adresse de Edward.

\- Tu avais déposé ta candidature ?

\- Oui et Scorpius aussi.

\- Hum, tu es la nièce d'Harry Potter, et toi, si je me souviens bien tu es le filleul de l'Auror qui m'as fait sortir lorsque j'ai été sélectionnée, annonça la jeune française.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Demanda Edward ébahi.

\- L'Auror en question nous a révélé lorsqu'on lui a demandé s'il avait une idée du champion de Poudlard, que son filleul, et la nièce d'Harry Potter avaient mis leurs noms, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls bien que pour lui, ils étaient tous deux favoris. Je me rappelle son visage lorsqu'il a vu Lily entrer, à ce moment, j'ai compris que la jeune fille n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait l'intention de participer, et que c'était la fille d'Harry Potter.

\- Je vois, c'est mon père qui as dit tout cela, ajouta Ed. Personne ne savait pour Lily, pas même nous ses amis.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Demanda Aimée surprise.

\- À cause de moi, répondit Scorpius le regard sombre.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Lily et son cavalier pour les rejoindre. Il restait une place entre Scorpius et Lisa, et une autre à côté d'Aimée. La rouquine réfléchit quelque instant et s'installa à côté de Lisa, Nicolas s'installa à côté de son ancienne petite-amie. Lily n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant.

\- Nicolas, je te présente mes amis. Voici mon frère James, ma cousine Rose, son petit-ami Edward.

Elle continua de présenter ses amis. Puis, elle arriva à Aimée.

\- Et je suppose que tu connais déjà Aimée.

\- Bien sûre qu'il me connaît, on sortait ensemble, dit amèrement la française.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas, dit Lily.

\- Il n'allait pas te dire qu'il m'a quitté car j'ai voulu participer au tournoi...

Lily trouva son cavalier injuste, comment pouvait-on être aussi égoïste !

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Nicolas.

\- Oui, et je continue de dire que tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

James qui ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate à leur table, décida de complimenter sa sœur sur sa tenue.

\- Lily, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu es sublime ! Dit James.

\- C'est vrai, on dirait une princesse de conte de fée, ajouta Scorpius.

Cela surpris ses amis qu'il complimente Lily, puisqu'il ne se parlait plus depuis l'ouverture du tournoi, et il le remarqua vite car il semble gêné de son intervention. Quant à Lily, elle rougit.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Scorpius n'avait pas pour habitude de lui faire des compliments, et ça l'embarrassait car maintenant, il était réellement au courant de ses sentiments.

James étant d'humeur taquine avec sa petite sœur décida de l'embarrasser encore plus.

\- Scorp', regarde dans quel état tu mets Lilou...

\- James, râla Lily.

Lily, rougit encore plus en baissant la tête, Scorpius sembla gêné aussi. Le Serpentard se demanda comment avouer la vérité à la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait mais comment limiter les dégâts. Puis, l'idée de l'inviter à danser germa dans son esprit.

Scorpius en profita que Lily était toujours mal à l'aise pour se pencher vers elle, ce qui attisa la curiosité de ses amis qui discutaient. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle rougit, puis hocha la tête pour dire oui probablement. Alors Scorpius se leva sous les yeux de tous et tendit sa main à la jolie Lily. Elle saisit sa main et il la mena sur la piste de danse.

\- Il vient de prendre ma cavalière, s'exclama le français outré.

\- Honnêtement, dit James, je ne veux pas te vexer mais s'il n'avait pas eu une autre cavalière, c'est avec lui que Lily serait allée au bal !

Aimée apprécia que le brun dise cela à son ancien petit-ami, elle l'aimait toujours, elle espérait que lui aussi, mais il semblait également attiré par la championne de Poudlard.

\- Elle a accepté ta demande parce qu'elle devait ouvrir le bal, sinon elle y serait allée sans cavalier. Nous l'avons un peu forcé à trouver un cavalier, ajouta Lisa.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant...

\- De quoi ? Demanda la française intéressait tout à coup.

\- Aussitôt l'annonce du bal faites, j'ai demandé à Lily si elle voulait être ma cavalière. Elle m'a, à peine, regardé et a dit non, tout en continuant sa route.

\- Waouh ! Dit James, ta petite Lilou, elle s'est être directe, se moqua Edward.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, elle a envoyé promener une dizaine de garçon comme ça et parfois devant nous, ajouta Lisa.

\- Je la voulais simplement comme cavalière, je n'attends rien d'autre d'elle.

Cela rassura Aimée. Elle se disait d'ailleurs que son cavalier avait disparu.

\- Au fond, c'est ce que j'espérai, lui répondit James. Ça fait des années que Lily craque pour Scorpius alors, elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre avant l'ouverture de bal !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda James.

\- Albus, lui a dit qu'elle était magnifique, que Scorpius ne résisterai pas, répondit la française. D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas revenu depuis qu'il est parti...

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. En même temps, ça l'arrangerait bien Al' ! Quand il va savoir que c'était un coup monté, ria Rose.

\- Je pense que si vous voulez danser, dit James à l'adresse de Nicolas et d'Aimée, c'est ensemble que vous devrez le faire... Apolline et Albus ont disparu, et Lily n'est pas prête de lâcher notre blondinet.

Au final, ça arrangea la jeune française, et Nicolas ne l'avouerait pas mais il espérait vraiment qu'Aimée lui pardonne, il avait été idiot de lui interdire le tournoi et de la quitter pour ça. En plus, elle se débrouillait très bien. Alors, il espérait pouvoir danser avec elle et réparer ses erreurs...

* * *

Je dansai avec Scorpius, j'étais aux anges, si seulement cette danse pouvait durer éternellement. La danse se termina, mais il continua de me faire danser, je lui souris, et je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Lily, je tiens à m'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû être aussi méchant avec toi lorsque nous nous sommes disputés, mais comprends-moi, tu m'as décrit comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, je me suis sentis blessé...

\- Scorpius, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte, je voulais m'excuser mais tu m'as clairement dit que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire...

Il souffla. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre sous le coup de la colère...

\- Faut que je t'avoue quelques choses Lily...

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute...

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'Apolline...

Je le regardai bouche bée, il venait de me dire que ça ne lui avait pas plus que je lui dise tout ça et il me disait qu'il sortait avec 'Line, sans sentiment...

\- On faisait semblant de sortir ensemble, dit-il piteusement. Apolline voulait que je sorte avec elle, espérant attirer Al' de cette manière, je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais c'est ma meilleure amie donc j'ai accepté.

\- Vous nous avez menti... Je me suis ridiculisée en t'avouant mes sentiments, et pour vous ce n'était qu'un jeu, dis-je au bord des larmes.

\- Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé parce que tu as avoué m'aimer Lily, je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as le droit, mais je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes...

\- Je te hais Scorpius, dis-je en lui tapant sur le torse et en versant des larmes. Tu te rends compte à quel point ça fait mal, d'apprendre que vous vous êtes moqués de nous...

Je le laissai seul, au milieu de la salle de réception, au milieu de tous les autres couples qui dansaient. Je quittai la salle et allai me réfugier dans les jardins. Scorpius la regarda partir avant de bouger, avec une douleur au cœur...

Scorpius alla rejoindre ses amis. Aimée et Nicolas avaient fini par aller danser ensemble. D'après le reste du groupe, d'ici peu, ils ressortiront ensemble ces deux-là.

Albus et Apolline étaient de retour, et ils avaient pu s'expliquer, d'après ce que Scorpius constata. Lui aussi avait pu le faire, et ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

\- On a vu Lily partir, dit Jade. Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et elle se sent ridicule de m'aimer, de me l'avoir avoué...

\- Laisse-lui du temps, dit Al'.

Scorpius était heureux, il récupérait son ami. Il ne lui disait pas, du moins, plus qu'elle était rancunière ou autres choses du même genre.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **Aywen** **:** Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours !

Voilà la suite, à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 2 Septembre 2016.

* * *

 **Toujours rien**

* * *

Une journée était passée depuis le bal. Lily était dans son lit et n'en était pas sortie, elle lisait un livre de poésie française. Les rideaux bleus de son baldaquin étaient tirés, signe qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne.

Seulement, Lisa et Keira ne furent pas de cet avis ! Lisa ouvra les rideaux et les deux Gryffondor purent alors observer leur amie, confortablement installée sur son lit à lire un livre.

\- Lily ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu restes enfermée dans ton lit ? La gronda faussement Lisa.

\- Je suis en train de lire, dit-elle grincheuse.

\- Oui, bien sûre, ça fait vingt-quatre heures que tu lis ? Se moqua Keira.

\- Tu sais, Scorpius...

\- J'n'ai pas envie qu'on me parle de lui, il nous a menti, dit-elle outrée.

\- Lily, il voulait aider Apolline !

\- En couchant avec elle ! Mais quelle aide !

\- Lily ! S'exclama Keira. Tu sais bien qu'il ne se comporte pas aussi mal avec les filles. Tu lui en veux, mais au fond tu le connais, tu sais comment il est, voyons !

Au fond elle, Lily savait qu'elle exagérait probablement, que Scorpius n'était pas comme ça, que c'était la colère qui lui faisait dire tout ça...

\- Je concède, répondit-elle piteusement. Je suis en colère, mais c'est vrai que je ne devrais pas dire autant de méchanceté...

\- Bien, tu reconnais au moins tes tords, lui dit Lisa. Maintenant, tu viens avec nous dîner. Tu liras...

Elle attrapa le livre afin de lire le titre du livre.

\- Tu liras les fables de La Fontaine plus tard !

\- C'est un auteur moldu ? Interrogea la brune.

\- Oui.

\- Bon maintenant, on va manger !

* * *

Les fêtes de fins d'années étaient passées, l'année 2024 était commencée. Les Potter, les Weasley, les Malefoy, les Zabini et les Nott étaient répartis le lendemain de Noël. Les enfants de ces familles n'avaient pas vu leurs parents pour la nouvelle année, ils avaient dû se contenter d'une lettre. Ils ne reverront leurs parents qu'aux moment de la deuxième tâche.

Les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours puisque nous étions le 10 Janvier. La seconde tâche était dans un peu moins de sept semaines. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'affronterai lors de celle-ci.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais seulement eu un cours de botaniques à 9 heures, c'était tellement mieux d'avoir un emploi du temps spécialement aménagé. À 14 heures, j'avais également rendez-vous avec le professeur MacGonagall pour parler de mon avenir. Chaque cinquième année avait un rendez-vous afin que la directrice puisse en apprendre plus sur son projet professionnel. Si nous n'en avuons pas, elle nous expose nos points forts et points faibles, puis elle nous demande quels sont les cours qui nous passionnent le plus, et elle fait un bilan. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller voir la directrice.

Je frappai à son bureau, et j'attendis sa réponse. Elle vînt m'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Miss Potter, allez-y entrée !

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Installez-vous, me dit-elle en fermant la porte et en regagnant son fauteuil de bureau.

J'attendis que le professeur MacGonagall prennent la parole. Quand mes frères eurent passé leurs entretiens, l'un avait dit vouloir suivre une carrière dans le Quidditch, la directrice avait dit que ce n'était pas un travail sûr puisqu'il y avait très peu de monde qui pouvait accéder à ce niveau, cependant, James avait le niveau, et le professeur MacGonagall n'était pas contre à partir du moment où il envisageait un plan de secours. Quand Albus a eu son entretien, elle ne trouva aucun inconvénient au fait qu'il veuille devenir médicomage. Mais qu'allait-elle penser de mes choix.

\- Miss Potter, avez-vous déjà un projet professionnel ?

\- Hum... Eh bien, j'envisagerai de devenir Aurore, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas d'en mes capacités.

\- Il faut pour cela cinq ASPIC. En potion, en sortilèges, en métamorphose, en botanique et en défense contre les forces du mal bien évidemment. Vous en êtes consciente ?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Vous savez que quoi que je dise, vous êtes autorisés à choisir cette voie mais on va aller jusqu'au bout de l'entretien pour en faire un vrai bilan.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je veux avoir un vrai avis d'orientation.

\- Donc, malgré votre emploi du temps allégé, vous en suivez une bonne moyenne. Voyons voir vos résultats dans l'ensemble des matières suivies. Voyons d'abord, vos résultats de l'an passé, puisque cette année est spéciale.

Je fis oui de la tête, je savais que mes résultats de l'an passé n'étaient pas très glorieux... Le professeur MacGonagall attrapa un parchemin qui contenait probablement mes notes de l'année passée.

\- Donc, Acceptable en Arithmancie, Piètre en Astronomie, Acceptable en Botaniques, Désolant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Effort Exceptionnel en Études des Runes, Troll en Histoire de la Magie, Désolant en Métamorphose, Troll en Potions, Optimal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Désolant en Sortilèges.

J'étais plutôt honteuse de mes résultats de l'an passé, ce n'était pas des résultats comme cela qui me permettrait de devenir aurore.

\- Si cela avait été vos résultats de BUSES, vous en auriez obtenu quatre, il en faut cinq pour pouvoir être aurore puisqu'il faut cinq ASPIC ! Cependant, une seule d'entre-elles fait parties des acquis qu'il vous faut ! Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'avec des résultats pareils vous n'arriverez jamais à être Aurore ?

\- Oui, professeur, dis-je piteusement.

\- Pourtant, nous savons toutes les deux que vous êtes capable de mieux, vous avez su exploiter correctement vos acquis pour la première tâche du tournoi et même des sorts que vous n'auriez pas dû savoir. Alors comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissiez des points de magie étudiés en dernière année voir dans les formations post-Poudlard alors que vous avez du mal avec vos cours.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à mes cours, du moins, je retiens plus facilement ce que je lis moi-même...

\- Je vois, si nous devions cependant nous fier à vos résultats, c'est une carrière en rapport avec la nature et les animaux qui vous conviendrez le mieux. Cependant, au vu de votre année particulière, vous êtes libre de poursuivre sur la voie que vous souhaitez. Nous allons voir vos résultats du premier semestre...

Elle déroula un autre parchemin. Je ne connaissais pas mes résultats. C'était seulement à partir de la cinquième année que nous avions un relevé de notes après le premier semestre, mais il allait seulement être envoyé à mes parents.

\- Finalement Miss Potter, je crois que rien n'est perdu pour votre poursuite d'études, me dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous aviez suivi l'arithmancie !

\- J'aime les chiffres, professeur !

\- Vous n'avez pas envisagé cette possibilité de carrière ?

\- Pas vraiment, non ! J'ai toujours voulu être Aurore comme papa.

\- Je vois. Bon vos résultats. Effort Exceptionnel en Arithmancie, Effort Exceptionnel en Botaniques, Acceptable en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Acceptable en Initiation en Médicomagie, Désolant en Potions et Acceptable en Sortilège. Vous devriez y arriver en continuant à travailler.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- C'est vous qu'il faut remercier, c'est vous qui travaillez pour obtenir ces résultats. Vous n'avez pas envisagé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les métiers avec les nombres. Je suis sûre que Monsieur Malefoy pourrait vous renseignez. J'ai également quelques brochures sur divers métiers. À la fin de l'année, une fois que vous recevrez vos résultats de BUSES, vous êtes censés réfléchir aux disciplines que vous désirez choisir. La première semaine de votre sixième année, vous suivrez tous vos cours jusqu'à l'entretien que vous aurez avec moi, afin de déterminer les matières que vous souhaitez poursuivre et dont vous avez obtenu les résultats nécessaires pour continuer. C'est comme ça que cela se passe pour tous les élèves, vous êtes la seule à qui les résultats aux BUSES n'auront aucun impact puisque vous n'avez pas à les passer.

\- Professeur, est-ce que je peux les passer tout de même ?

\- Bien sûre Miss, je ne tiendrai pas compte de vos résultats, cela sera juste un aperçu de ce que vous auriez eu...

\- Merci professeur !

\- Je suppose que vous continuerez les cinq disciplines pour suivre la formation d'ASPIC ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- On confirmera tout cela au mois de septembre dans ce cas. Je vous laisse à vos occupations Miss Potter.

\- Merci.

Je me levai pour quitter le bureau et je dis au revoir à la directrice avant de partir. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que je le pensais. Je pourrais devenir Aurore si je travaillais un peu plus. Je me dirigeai donc à la bibliothèque le temps que Keira et Lisa termine leur cours de la journée.

Je regardai les brochures que m'avais donné le professeur MacGonagall. Je pensai qu'elle a choisi les brochures qu'elle m'a données en fonction de mes compétences. Bon il y avait bien évidemment la brochure sur le métier d'Aurore, il y en avait d'autres sur les métiers d'éleveur de dragons, banquier, chercheur en artefacts, magizoologistes, botanistes, chercheur en Arithmancie, traducteur de runes anciennes... La directrice avait vu large niveaux brochures.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les entretiens. Je m'en étais sortie pas trop mal. Le professeur MacGonagall avait validé sans problème le choix d'avenir de Keira. Quant à Lisa, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait même si elle voulait travailler dans le monde moldu ou non, le professeur MacGonagall lui avait donné de nombreuses brochures...

* * *

À deux semaines de la deuxième tâche, je n'avais toujours rien qui puisse m'aider pour la l'épreuve. Il fallait vraiment que je me consacre entièrement à ma fleur de cristal. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter tous mes cours sauf ceux qui m'était obligatoire ? Enfin, je ne pensais pas que cela soit une bonne idée...

Je décidai d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Une fois sur place, je cherchai un coin tranquille. La bibliothèque de BeauxBâtons, en plus d'être immense possédait une dizaine de salle de travail insonorisé pour les devoirs en groupe. La plupart était généralement utilisée par les élèves qui ne voulaient pas être dérangés par les allées et venues des élèves dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai vers le bibliothécaire pour savoir si une salle de travail était disponible.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je tout bas pour éviter de déranger les élèves installés à proximité du bureau. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a une salle de travail disponible pour que je puisse travailler sur la seconde tâche du tournoi.

\- Miss Potter, je vous dis cela tout de suite.

Le bibliothécaire, Monsieur Dupuis, connaissait mon nom, car j'aimais venir ici pour lire toute sorte de livres, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, puisqu'il y avait également une session spécialement pour les livres moldus.

\- Je suis désolé Miss, il n'y en a pas de vide. Cependant, Monsieur Potter, votre frère, je suppose et dans la salle numéro huit avec trois de ses amis. Il reste une place, je pense que ça ne les dérangera pas.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie Miss, si vous avez besoin d'autres choses, n'hésitez pas !

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la bibliothèque où il y avait un couloir qui menait aux différentes salles d'études. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un couloir, c'était une pièce à demi-circulaire qui contenait dix portes numérotées donnant sur les petites salles. Je me rendis à la porte numéro huit et je frappai avant d'entrée.

\- Coucou Lily, me dit Rose.

\- Salut, je peux travailler ici ?

\- Bien sûre, me répond mon frère.

\- Merci.

Je m'installai à la dernière place de libre, c'est-à-dire entre Scorpius et Rose. Je sortis un rouleau de parchemin, un petit carnet moldu qui me servait de brouillon, une plume, de l'encre et un stylo moldu que tante Hermione m'avait offert. Je posai également ma fleur sur la table. Puis, je l'observai. Cela devait faire un quart d'heure que je fixai cette fichue fleur sans m'en rendre compte. Rose, Albus, Scorpius et Apolline avaient repris leur devoir une fois que j'avais terminé de m'installer.

\- Tu sais Lilou, ce n'est pas en regardant cette fleur que tu en apprendras plus sur elle ! Ça fait quinze minutes au moins que tu la regardes sans bouger.

\- Je sais mais je ne vois pas ce qu'une fleur en cristal peut m'apprendre !

\- Oui, mais comme je te le dis ce n'est pas en la regardant que tu sauras à quoi t'attendre lors de la prochaine tâche ! Cherche dans les archives, ce qu'il y a déjà eu lors des secondes tâches, fait des recherches sur les objets magiques.

Rose releva le nez de son livre pour observer la fleur.

\- Dis-moi Lily qu'as-tu appris de l'indice ?

\- Rien...

\- C'est sûr qu'en la regardant... Commença Albus mais qui fut interrompu par un de mes regards noirs.

\- Détrompes-toi Al', répondit-Rose.

Ces simples mots firent que Scorpius et Apolline s'intéressèrent également à la conversation.

\- Comment ça ? Dis-je.

\- Lily, cette fleur est un nénuphar !

\- Un nénuphar ? Répéta 'Line.

\- Oui, dit Rose. C'est une plante aquatique moldu qui se développe généralement à la surface des étangs et des mares. Elles possèdent une souche enracinée au fond de l'eau. Il s'agit d'une plante ayant une feuille arrondie qui flotte avec une fleur solitaire blanche, jaune, violacée ou bien rougeâtre.

Scorpius se moqua de sa camarade, qui lui rendit par un de ses regards noirs.

\- Tu connais tout le dictionnaire moldu ? Ri-t-il.

\- Au moins, c'est utile.

\- Une plante aquatique, coupée-je. Il faut peut-être que je la mette dans l'eau !

\- Je pense que oui, en effet, me répondit Rose.

Je notai sur mon carnet le nom de la plante, il était vrai que j'aurai pu y penser seul mais bon, je ne l'avais pas fait. J'y ajoutai une brièvement définition. Et des suppositions quant aux moyens à déployer pour accéder à l'indice de la seconde tâche.

\- J'irai à la fontaine avant le dîner. Pour le moment, j'ai une lettre à écrire et un devoir de sortilège.

\- Tu écris à papa et maman ?

\- Non !

\- À James ?

\- Non, dis-je de nouveau.

\- À qui ? Insista-il.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Albus Severus Potter, répondit ma cousine avant même que je puisse le faire.

\- C'est ma sœur, argument-il.

\- J'écris à mon parrain !

\- À mon père ? Me dit Scorpius suspicieux.

Nous nous parlons à peine depuis le bal, je n'avais toujours pas digéré qu'il m'ait menti. Albus le prenait mieux, d'ailleurs, je pensai qu'il n'était plus sans arrêt avec des filles différentes tous les jours ! Je crois qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir avec Apolline et c'était réciproque. J'aimerai tellement que Scorpius partage mes sentiments...

\- Oui, je n'ai qu'un seul parrain ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Ah d'accord...

Je pris mon parchemin et j'écrivis à Drago ce que je devais lui écrire depuis plusieurs semaines.

.

 _Cher Parrain,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'Astoria se porte bien également. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi ta filleule t'écris ? Eh bien, je vais te le dire. Je t'écris sous les conseils du professeur MacGonagall. Enfin, ça fait cinq semaines qu'elle m'a donné ce conseil lors de l'entretien d'orientation mais je suppose qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Je lui ai dit que je voulais être Aurore, tu dois te dire qu'elle débloque si elle m'a dit de t'écrire mais je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'aimais bien les chiffres et tout alors elle m'a dit de me renseigner auprès de toi pour des informations concernant les métiers dans le secteur de la banque alors je requiers ton aide !_

 _PS : N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait !_

 _Je t'embrasse fort, ta Lily adorée !_

.

J'enroulai mon parchemin que je nouai avec un ruban vert comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire. Je le mis sur le côté pour l'envoyer tout à l'heure.

\- Al', je pourrais t'emprunter Aristo, s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, Lilou. Tu vois, c'est un hibou que tu aurais dû choisir en entrant à Poudlard !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne regrette certainement pas Cachemire, elle est adorable !

\- J'adore cette boule de poil, dit la Serpentard.

\- Je te rassure Lily aussi, rie Al'.

Nous recommençâmes nos devoirs. Pour ma part, je les commençai. Je n'avais qu'un devoir de sortilège à faire. Ça devrait être rapide si je trouvai rapidement un livre ou plusieurs qui puissent m'être utile. Rose faisait un devoir d'Arithmancie, Scorpius s'occupait de son devoir de Botaniques et Albus aidait Apolline à faire son devoir de Potions tout en faisant le sien.

* * *

Je venais d'aller demander à Aristo d'aller livrer ma lettre au père de Scorpius. Je me dirigeai maintenant à la fontaine de l'école afin de voir si l'eau était la clef de ce mystère. Il n'y avait personne et cela m'arrangeait, comme ça si les autres champions n'avaient toujours pas trouvé, personne ne leur indiquerait comment j'avais fait.

Je m'assis au bord de la fontaine, et je sortis de mon sac en bandoulière beige le nénuphar en cristal. Je le mis dans l'eau, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle coule car elle n'était pas très légère mais au contraire elle flotta. Une mélodie s'évada de la fleur. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle s'illumina. La feuille arrondie devint verte, la fleur se teinta de rouge. Finalement, une chanson ou plutôt un poème retentit.

.

 _Descends pour nous visiter,_

 _Et entends nos paroles,_

 _Nous vivons en-dessous des sols._

 _._

 _Pour cela, il te faudra_

 _Apprivoiser la bête_

 _Qui cherchera à te tuer._

 _._

 _Dans les murs de notre ville_

 _Ton trésor, tu retrouveras._

 _._

 _Notre roi aura la clef,_

 _Qui te permettra de l'ouvrir._

.

Une épreuve sous-marine ! Géniale, je nageai comme un pied... Quand j'allais dire ça à Al', il avait rire... Quel genre de créature allais-je avoir à apprivoiser ? Quel trésor ? Tant de mystère à résoudre en seulement deux semaines...

* * *

J'avais finalement décidé de ne pas aller dîner. J'étais directement rentrée dans notre dortoir. Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, les autres étaient remontés aux dortoirs. J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit, un livre d'Arithmancie dans les mains. Mon nénuphar était posé sur mon lit, il avait gardé ses couleurs même après que je l'eus retiré de l'eau.

Mes amis vinrent me rejoindre à mon lit. Je savais qu'ils voulaient savoir si j'avais découvert quelque chose d'utile à propos de la fleur.

\- Elle a changé de couleur ! S'extasia Apolline.

\- Rassure-moi, me dit Rose. Elle a fait plus que changer de couleur ?

\- Oui, dis-je. Elle s'est illuminée en propageant une douce mélodie, puis il y a eu un poème.

\- Un poème ? Interrogea Lisa.

\- Il disait quoi ? Demanda Rose.

Je lui tendis mon carnet afin qu'elle puisse lire le poème que j'avais pu noter après l'avoir entendu ! Rose le lit à voix haute.

\- Descends pour nous visiter, et entends nos paroles, nous vivons en-dessous des sols.

Rose s'interrompit quelques secondes.

\- La seconde tâche se déroulera dans l'eau avec des créatures aquatiques. Des sirènes peut-être ?

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules.

\- Continuons, dit-elle. Pour cela, il te faudra apprivoiser la bête qui cherchera à te tuer.

\- Sympathique comme tâche ! Dit Hugo. Apprivoiser une créature qui voudra faire de toi son repas.

\- Merci Hugo, dis-je.

\- Je reprends. Dans les murs de notre ville ton trésor, tu retrouveras.

\- Vous pensez que ça peut être quoi le trésor en question ? Dis-je.

\- Lily, ce n'est pas le plus important, me fait remarquer Keira. Y'a tout de même une créature aquatique qui voudra ta peau.

\- Je ferai une liste des créatures aquatiques possibles et je trouverai leurs points faibles et ça sera réglé, dis-je naturellement.

\- C'est vrai que t'es une pro avec les créatures magiques, remarqua Scorpius.

Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de rougir.

\- Ça termine par notre roi aura la clef, qui te permettra de l'ouvrir, dit Rose.

\- Il te faudra une clef. Il y a des créatures qui vivent dans des cités sous-marines ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Bien sûre, dis-je. Il y a au minimum les sirènes. Et c'est fort probable qu'il y en ai pas trop loin.

\- Les sirènes sont les reines du monde marin, ajouta Rose. C'est forcément l'une d'entre-elles qui aura la clef ! Je ne sais pas par contre si par clef, ils entendent l'objet ou bien le procédé pour récupérer l'objet de la tâche.

\- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus ! Je sais nager mais je nage très mal... Le sortilège de têtembulle ne fera que m'aider à respirer sous l'eau, je nage très lentement...

\- Alors, il te faut de la branchiflore ! Dit Rose.

\- C'est vrai que ça se trouve partout...

\- Non, dit Scorpius. Cependant, le père de Keira en a probablement dans ses réserves de potions à Poudlard, et il est également possible que le professeur Londubat en ai également !

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à leur demander gentiment, me répondit Al'.

\- Il faut que j'attende le retour d'Aristo, dis-je.

\- Prends mon hibou, me proposa Scorpius.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non puisque je te le propose !

J'écrivis rapidement deux parchemins très similaires pour demander à mes professeurs de Botaniques et de Potions, si dans leur réserve, ils n'avaient pas de la branchiflore. Je leur expliquais que la deuxième tâche allait fort probablement se dérouler dans l'eau, et que je devais respirer sous l'eau. Je leur expliquais que je maîtrisais le sortilège de têtembulle mais comme je nageai très mal la branchiflore m'aiderai mieux. Je leur dis également que je n'avais aucune idée de la durée de l'épreuve car je savais qu'en moyenne la branchiflore faisait effet pendant une heure.

Ensuite, j'allai à la volière de BeauxBâtons avec Scorpius et Albus pour envoyer les deux missives à Poudlard.

* * *

Une semaine avant la seconde tâche, je reçus la lettre de Théo et Neville. Ils m'avaient écrit une lettre commune.

.

 _Lily,_

 _Nous espérons que tu vas bien, je pense que tu as compris que nous nous sommes concertés et nous avons décidé de te répondre en une seule lettre. Nous espérons que tu ne stresses pas trop à l'approche de la seconde tâche, bien évidemment, nous serons tous là pour te soutenir comme la dernière fois. Nous te donnerons de la branchiflore lorsque nous arriverons à BeauxBâtons vendredi soir._

 _PS : Embrasse Keira et Isodore de ma part, Théo, et embrasse Alice et Frank de la mienne._

 _On t'embrasse fort Lily, Théodore Nott et Neville Londubat._

.

Au moins, je savais que j'aurai de la branchiflore, ce qui m'aidera à nager.


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 9 Septembre 2016.

* * *

 **Deuxième tâche**

* * *

Ça y était, nous approchions vraiment de la seconde tâche. Nous étions le vendredi 23 Février, veille de l'épreuve !

Mes amis s'étaient renseignés auprès des professeurs de l'académie, et à la limite du domaine de l'école, il y avait un grand lac. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu puisque nous n'étions jamais allés aussi loin dans le domaine. Généralement, nous nous contentions de l'immense jardin où trônait la splendide fontaine !

Mercredi, après les cours, j'étais allée en compagnie de Lisa et de Keira jusqu'à ce fameux lac. Je voulais voir si l'eau n'était pas trop froide. Nous n'étions qu'au mois de février tout de même. Finalement, bien qu'il fasse moins froid l'hiver dans le sud de la France, l'eau restait tout de même très froide. Keira m'avait alors dit qu'il me suffirait d'utiliser un sort de réchauffement...

Cependant, l'épreuve de demain me rendait nerveuse, je voulais vraiment prouver que j'étais digne d'être la championne de Poudlard et pour l'instant, je n'en étais pas convaincu. Mes parents et les autres arrivèrent ce soir. Enfin, quand je disais ce soir, ils arriveraient une heure avant le dîner, donc vers 18 heures.

* * *

Je me baladai dans les jardins, habitude que j'avais prise depuis que l'on était ici. C'était ainsi que j'occupais mon temps libre, lorsque mes amis étaient en cours et que moi je n'avais pas cours ou plus de devoir à faire et qu'en plus de cela, je n'avais pas envie de lire !

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'heure, et quand je regardais l'heure sur la montre gousset que m'avait offert Drago à mon dernier anniversaire, je m'étais aperçu que cela faisait une heure que j'arpentai les jardins mais que mes parents ne seraient pas là avant une bonne heure.

Comme je ne m'attendais pas à voir mes parents avant une heure, j'étais surpris de voir James me rejoindre près de la fontaine !

\- Lilou ! Me cria-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à dix mètres de moi.

\- James, lui répondis-je en me précipitant dans sa direction !

\- Tu m'as manqué ! Me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

\- Toi aussi, tu sais ! C'est long les journées ici, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heure de cours alors, j'ai du mal à m'occuper toute la journée !

\- Je comprends ! Et en plus, pas de Quidditch cette année ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Il y a un terrain mais le tournoi de leur école a été annulé ! De temps en temps, entre nous, nous composons des équipes rapidement afin de jouer un match. Mais ce n'est pas pareil que le tournoi que nous faisons à Poudlard !

\- Je n'en doute pas. T'inquiète le reste de l'année passera vite !

\- Et toi, ça se passe comment au C.E.S.M. ?

\- Je me débrouille plutôt bien, j'ai de grande chance d'intégrer une équipe avant la fin de mes trois années d'études.

\- Waouh ! C'est super ça !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu maman dire à papa que tes résultats sont en amélioration cette année ! Ils sont fiers de toi Lily.

Je rougis face au compliment de mon frère. Qu'importe la personne qui me complimentait, je rougis à chaque fois. Je détourne alors la conversation.

\- Tout le monde est arrivé ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs Neville et Théo ont quelque chose pour toi.

\- Oui de la branchiflore.

\- Alors l'épreuve de demain se déroule dans l'eau.

\- Oui et je suis une piètre nageuse. Donc, j'ai opté pour de la branchiflore même si je maîtrise le sortilège de têtembulle car au moins la plante m'aidera à mieux nager sous l'eau.

\- C'est vrai que tu nages comme un pied ! Ria James.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! Tu m'excuseras si je suis loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'Al' et toi !

\- Je plaisante Lily ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es peut-être pas parfaite mais Albus et moi, nous ne le sommes pas non plus. Nous avons tous nos qualités et nos défauts Lily.

J'adorais vraiment parler avec James, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour me rassurer, me réconforter et me faire rire !

Nos parents arrivèrent dans le jardin, à croire que tout le monde savait que je me plaisais ici.

\- Enfin, nous te voyons Lily !

\- Papa ! Maman ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Dis-je en me jetant dans leur bras.

Cela fit rire mon père !

\- Tu sais Lily, ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est quitté !

\- Oui mais à Poudlard, je vous vois à Pré-au-Lard !

\- Tu as réponse à tout ! Me répondit Maman.

\- Prête pour demain ? Me demanda Papa.

\- Non, je nage très mal et l'eau est froide à cette époque de l'année !

\- Alors l'épreuve se déroule dans l'eau ? Ils n'ont pas fait preuve d'originalité !

\- Oui, c'est dans l'eau, je l'ai découvert, il y a deux semaines !

\- Tu auras été plus rapide que ton père, se moqua Maman.

\- Tu avais réalisé cela plus tard !

\- Je crois oui, et j'ai trouvé un moyen de respirer sous l'eau seulement le matin de l'épreuve ! Enfin, ce n'est même pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée !

Je souris à cela, j'avais au moins résolu ce problème plus ou moins seule !

\- J'ai opté pour la branchiflore ! Dis-je. Je voulais utiliser le sortilège de têtembulle mais comme je ne nage pas très bien...

\- Il est préférable d'utiliser la branchiflore dans ce cas ! Me sourit Maman.

\- C'est donc ça que t'ont ramené Théo et Neville !

\- Oui, je leur en ai demandé !

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi Lily ! Tu te débrouille très bien ma chérie, me dit Papa.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de rentrer dans le château. Nous nous rendîmes dans le dortoir que je partageai avec le reste de mes amis. Tout le reste des adultes était là-bas. C'est là que Théo et Neville me donnèrent plusieurs feuilles de branchiflore afin que je puisse couvrir l'intégralité du temps que je passerai sous l'eau.

* * *

Nous venions de terminer de dîner. Nos parents regagnèrent les appartements qui leur avaient été assignés lors de leur visite pour la première tâche. Quant à nous, nous retournâmes dans notre dortoir.

Je me dépêchai d'aller prendre ma douche et d'enfiler mon pyjama. Keira, Rose et Alice prirent les trois autres douches de la salle de bain où j'étais. Tout le monde allait rapidement à la douche ce soir.

Il était 21 heures 30 lorsque les derniers sortirent de leur douche. Nous avions prévu de faire un récapitulatif de la seconde tâche qui se déroulerait demain matin à 10 heures 30.

\- On peut commencer, me dit Rose. Tu récapitules Lily.

Je rougis lorsque les regards de tous mes amis convergèrent vers moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être le centre d'attention.

\- D'abord, le nénuphar de cristal s'est illuminé et une chanson s'est révélée lorsque je l'ai mis dans l'eau ! La chanson m'a appris que la tâche se passera dans l'eau, qu'une créature tenterai de me tuer et que je devrai l'apprivoiser afin de rencontrer le chef d'une cité marine afin d'obtenir la clef ou la méthode pour récupérer l'objet qui me permet d'accomplir la tâche !

\- Une créature cherchera à te tuer ? S'inquiéta James.

\- Oui, je pense savoir qu'elle est cette créature !

\- Ah oui ? Me dit Rose. Moi, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouver qui pourrait corresponde !

\- Oui j'ai trouvé mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même !

\- Donc, si tu n'en dis pas plus, c'est que tu sais comment l'apprivoiser ? Me demanda Jade inquiète.

\- Oui, bien sûre, je ne me jetterai pas dans la gueule du loup !

Cela amusa tout le monde le fait que j'utilisai cette expression moldu. Maintenant que tout était dit, nous nous couchions. James était le dernier à me laisser. Il ne partit qu'après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front et souhaité un bon courage pour demain.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je passai une très mauvaise nuit. Mon sommeil était agité, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à récupérer ce que l'on m'avait pris ! Je me réveillai également en sursaut à plusieurs reprises car j'avais l'impression que j'étais dans l'eau et que je m'étouffai car il me manquait de l'oxygène, la branchiflore n'agissant pas sur moi...

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement et ce fut mon père qui vint finalement me réveiller vers 9 heures lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas en train de déjeuner avec mes amis.

\- On dirait que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ma chérie ! Me dit-il une fois que je suis réveillée.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver que la tâche d'aujourd'hui tournait au cauchemar, que je n'arrivais plus à respirer sous l'eau !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, la branchiflore fonctionnera très bien, me rassura papa.

\- J'espère oui, souris-je.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler ton maillot de bain au couleur de Poudlard ainsi qu'un pantalon et un maillot ou une veste pour ne pas attraper froid. Et on ira prendre un bon petit-déjeuner à la française ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je me glissai dans la salle de bain avec mon maillot de bain et mon pantalon de Quidditch ainsi que ma veste afin de ne pas avoir froid. Je me dépêchai de faire une tresse avec mes longs cheveux. Je sortis rejoindre mon père qui m'attendait assis sur mon lit ! J'attrapai mes tennis que j'ai glissé sous mon lit et je les enfilai rapidement.

\- Ça y est je suis prête Papa !

\- Alors, on va le prendre ce petit-déjeuner !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire de l'école afin que je puisse prendre rapidement mon petit-déjeuner afin d'être prête à l'heure pour le tournoi. Il serait 10 heures dans peu de temps, les professeurs étaient déjà partis vers le lac où se déroulait le tournoi. Il ne restait même pas cinquante personne ici, même mes amis étaient déjà partis vers le lieu où avait lieu la seconde tâche.

Ginny, Drago et Molly vinrent nous rejoindre à notre table. Les autres adultes étaient partis aussi.

\- Bonjour Maman ! Bonjour Mamie ! Bonjour Drago ! Dis-je très enjouée.

\- Bonjour Lily-jolie ! Me répondit mon parrain.

Je rougis fortement ce qui amusa Papa pendant que Maman et Mamie me dirent bonjour.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur Lily ! Me dit maman.

\- J'ai juste hâte de me débarrasser de cette tâche ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête lorsque j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe...

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Maman, ce qui amusa Parrain.

Je finis de prendre mon petit-déjeuner rapidement afin que nous puissions nous rendre jusqu'au lac, puisque nous avions en effet bien compris, la tâche avait bien lieu dans celui-ci !

* * *

Nous étions près du lac. Des gradins avaient été installés spécialement pour l'occasion. Les élèves et les adultes venus assisté à cette épreuve étaient déjà installés. Papa était resté avec moi.

\- Tu ne t'installes pas ? Lui demandai-je.

\- J'irai une fois que tu seras dans l'eau, ria mon père. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te mettre en maillot de bain.

\- Oui, j'enlève tout ça !

J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements de sorte à me retrouver avec seulement mon maillot de bain. C'était fou, on était en février, il devait faire huit degrés dehors et je me retrouvai en maillot de bain ! Ils étaient complètement fous, je commençai à greloter.

\- Tu devrais te lancer un sort de réchauffement, me dit papa.

\- Tu peux le faire, s'il te plait au moins je suis sûre qu'il sera correctement fait !

\- Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses seule pour pas qu'on t'accuse de tricherie Lily !

\- C'est qu'un sort de réchauffement ! M'offusquai-je.

Je lançai le sort moi-même, et une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule placée ici pour l'occasion. Il allait être 10 heures 30 dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le Ministre de la magie. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui afin de voir nos trois champions concourir pour cette deuxième tâche. Ce lac regorge de créatures magiques. Certaines sont inoffensives, certaines sont très dangereuses. Ils vont devoir apprivoiser la première créature qu'ils rencontreront, un kelpy ! Seulement après cela, ils pourront envisager de partir explorer les fonds de ce lac afin de trouver leur trésor.

Des cris fusèrent de l'assemblée. Je regardai mes amis et je vis l'air horrifiée qu'ils affichaient sur leurs visages. Je regardai alors mon père, il ne semblait pas plus rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris que c'était un kelpy que j'allai affronter dans un premier temps.

\- Mais tu n'as rien dit !

\- Pour l'effet de surprise, ris-je.

Le ministre repris.

\- Nous lancerons le début de l'épreuve à 10 heures 40 plutôt qu'à 30 comme il était convenu.

* * *

Les amis de Lily furent rassurés en la voyant rire de loin. Elle qui était si fragile, elle ne semblait pourtant pas effrayer d'apprendre que c'était un kelpy, la créature à affronter !

\- Un kelpy, s'inquiéta Rose. Normale que je n'y ai pas pensé !

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Lisa.

\- Un démon des eaux, répondit Keira.

\- On les trouve principalement en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Ils ont différentes formes mais ils apparaissent souvent avec l'apparence d'un cheval avec une crinière de joncs. Beaucoup les confondent avec les serpents des mers ! Ils sont très dangereux car ils cherchent à séduire les humains pour les attirer afin qu'ils les chevauchent pour les conduire dans les profondeurs pour les dévorer. Cependant, on peut les apprivoiser en leur passant une bride.

\- Vous croyez que Lily sait ? Interrogea Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Al', mais elle n'a pas l'air inquiète à l'idée d'affronter un kelpy.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiétez de plus, mais je n'ai pas vu James depuis qu'il est sorti à 8 heures ! Dit Jade.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, dit Rose.

* * *

Il allait être l'heure. L'heure de plonger, l'heure d'affronter le kelpy, l'heure de retrouver mon trésor !

\- Lily, je vais rejoindre ta mère. N'oublie pas de prendre la branchiflore. Place-la dans ta bouche lorsque Kingsley s'apprêtera à lancer le départ. La branchiflore met quelques minutes à agir.

\- D'accord, dis-je.

Papa m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir. Je le regardai aller rejoindre maman ! Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur Kingsley et le reste du jury dont ma tante Hermione. Je vis Kingsley qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon père qui me fit comprendre que je pouvais prendre une feuille de branchiflore, ce que je fis immédiatement.

\- Bon, il est temps de commencer. Les champions, veuillez-vous mettre en place ! Au coup de canon, vous pourrez plonger !

Nous étions espacés de deux mètres chacun au bord du lac.

\- Trois...

Je ne vis aucune différence alors je décidai de mâcher le morceau de branchiflore que j'avais dans la bouche. Je mâchai. La branchiflore avait une consistance visqueuse, caoutchouteuse, c'était horrible. Je finis par avaler le contenu de ma bouche.

\- Deux...

Finalement, la branchiflore fit effet plus rapidement que Papa le prétendait. Brusquement, j'eus l'impression qu'on me plaquait quelque chose d'invisible sur la bouche et le nez. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration, mais tous mes efforts parvinrent seulement à me donner le tournis. Mes poumons étaient vides et je sentis une soudaine douleur de chaque côté de mon cou. Je portai alors mes mains à ma gorge, je sentis sous mes oreilles deux fentes dont les bords frémirent dans la brise froide du mois de février.

\- Un...

J'avais des branchies...

Le coup de canon retentit. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et je sautai dans l'eau afin d'avaler une gorger d'eau. Cette première gorgée d'eau était glacée mais elle me permit de respirer de nouveau. J'avalai de l'eau à nouveau et je sentis qu'elle ressortait doucement par mes branchies. Je tendis les mains devant moi, je vis que ma peau avait pris une teinte verdâtre, et mes doigts étaient palmés. Je regardai alors mes pieds. Ils s'étaient allongés et mes orteils étaient également palmés.

Je compris que la branchiflore faisait effet. L'eau ne me parut pas aussi froide que la dernière fois. Au contraire, elle semblait agréablement fraîche et légère...

Je dus avancer pour attirer le kelpy. Aimée et Boris étaient déjà en train de se débattre avec les leurs sous les cris d'encouragement de leur camarade. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir comment si prendre, j'avais donc l'avantage.

Je décidai d'avancer, je m'émerveillai de la vitesse à laquelle mes pieds me propulsaient dans l'eau. Je voyais clairement sous l'eau. Je vis alors le kelpy. Il fonçait sur moi. Je nageai vers la surface, je le savais à ma poursuite. Une fois la surface regagnée, je lançai un sortilège d'attraction, mais un informulée pour récupérer une algue au fond de l'eau. Il me fallait une bride à lui placer autour de la tête afin de le rendre docile et inoffensif.

J'attrapai l'algue au même moment où le kelpy franchis la surface. Il essaya de m'attaquer, mais même s'il était rapide je l'étais également. Je savais que c'était dangereux de grimper sur son dos mais si j'agissais rapidement, je pourrais plus facilement lancer un sortilège de mise en place, une fois que j'aurai transformé l'algue en bribe.

Je réfléchis rapidement et décidai de plonger rapidement et de passer sous l'animal afin d'arriver derrière lui et de le chevaucher. Si la foule pouvait voir sous l'eau, je risquai de fortement effrayer mes parents mais c'était la méthode la plus rapide à utiliser...

Je métamorphosais rapidement l'algue grâce à un sort que j'avais recherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Puis, je plongeai sous l'eau afin de me retrouver derrière le kelpy qui cherchait à m'attirer à lui.

* * *

La foule de spectateur était autant impressionnée qu'effrayée par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Cependant, Harry et Ginny étaient horrifiés en voyant Lily face au Kelpy.

\- Mais à quoi elle joue ? Demanda Ginny. Je croyais qu'elle savait comment fonctionnait les Kelpy ?

\- Elle sait, et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui monter dessus avant de placer la bride ! S'inquiéta Harry.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle va faire ! Dit Astoria.

Elle avait raison. Lily plongea sous l'eau et ressortit rapidement à l'arrière de la créature aquatique. Elle s'accrocha à l'animal et se hissa dessus.

\- Immobilis ! Cria-t-elle en pointa la créature.

Lily savait que le sort serait de courte durée, c'était pourquoi elle ensorcela rapidement la bride faites d'algues afin de la placer autour de la tête du Kelpy à l'aide de divers sorts. Elle y parvint au moment où il recommença à s'agiter.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et une élève de BeauxBâtons qui commentait la tâche du jour s'écria que la championne de Poudlard était parvenue à maîtriser le Kelpy ! Aussitôt les deux autres champions regardèrent dans la direction et virent la bride et comprirent comment faire.

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers le fond du lac assise sur le dos de mon Kelpy. Ce lac semblait, en plus d'être très grand, profond. Après avoir nagé, ou plutôt que le Kelpy ait nagé vers le fond durant un certain temps qui me semblait long, j'aperçus ce qui me semblait être une cité sous-marine. Elle ressemblait aux anciennes cités grecques que l'on pouvait voir dans certains livres d'histoire. Les demeures étaient grandes et blanches, très propre. C'était très joli. Nous nous posions au sol, à un endroit que nous pouvions qualifier de la place centrale de cette cité. J'accrochai le Kelpy à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un poteau. Je nageai à travers les demeures de cette cité à la recherche de l'un de ses habitants, il me fallait retrouver mon trésor. Trésor dont j'ignorai tout...

Je vis finalement une sirène. Elle était telle qu'elles étaient généralement décrites dans la littérature et la peinture moldue. Elle avait un buste humain avec une longue queue de poisson turquoise. Elle avait également de longs cheveux dorés, elle était très jolie.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

Je tentai même si je ne parlais pas le langage des êtres de l'eau. Si cette cité était la leur, nous devions pouvoir communiquer.

\- Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Je suppose que vous recherchez votre trésor, celui qui vous a été arraché.

\- C'est exact, je ne sais pas ce que l'on m'a pris, mais je veux le récupérer.

\- Notre reine, jeune demoiselle, se trouve dans la plus haute des maisons. Apportez-lui ce Kelpy et vous obtiendrez votre clef !

\- Merci, merci beaucoup !

Je détachai mon Kelpy, je m'installai sur son dos et je le fis nager vers la surface. Je ne voulais pas retourner à la surface, mais je voulais trouver la maison la plus haute. Je la trouvai rapidement, et je m'y dirigeai. À l'intérieur, je trouvai rapidement la sirène que je voulais voir. Elle était différente des autres sirènes que j'avais pu apercevoir par la couleur de sa queue. Elle était dorée. Je lui demandai la clef de mon trésor. Elle me la donna.

\- Où est mon trésor ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

\- Je veux le Kelpy en échange, dit la sirène à la queue dorée.

\- C'est d'accord.

J'allais devoir nager, et donc j'allais reprendre de la branchiflore afin que ces effets ne disparaissent pas.

\- Enfermé dans la grotte sous-marine, à l'extérieur de notre ville, tu trouveras ce qui t'est chère. Cependant, attention à toi, de nombreux êtres se trouveront sur ta route.

\- Merci.

\- Bon courage jeune sorcière.

Je mis un nouveau morceau de branchiflore dans ma bouche. Je le mâchouillai avant de l'avaler. Je nageai vers l'extérieur de la cité afin de trouver une grotte. Je ne savais pas de quel côté elle pouvait être, et j'allais devoir chercher jusqu'à la trouver. Je choisis de partir dans une direction mais ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne car une fois arrivée au bord du lac, je remontai vers la surface et je ne vis rien.

Je décidai d'aller vers la rive par laquelle nous étions entrés dans l'eau. Cela paraissait plus logique puisqu'aucune direction nous avait été donnée ! Après ce qui semblait une bonne heure de nage, je repris de la branchiflore. Les effets ne s'étaient pas arrêtés puisque j'en avais repris avant que les effets s'estompent. J'approchai du rivage. Je décidai d'aller vers le fond. Et j'aperçus une cavité dans la paroi.

Cependant en approchant, je me fis attaquer par des strangulots. Je m'étais d'abord débattu et finalement, je lançai des sortilèges dans tous les sens dans leur direction pour m'en débarrasser plus rapidement.

Je réussis à gagner la grotte sous-marine. Je nageai à l'intérieur et je fus surprise d'y voir trois grandes cellules telles des prisons. L'une était déjà ouverte, je regardai celle d'à côté. Je fus horrifiée d'y trouver James inanimé à l'intérieur. Je me précipitai vers la grille et j'ouvris la cellule avec ma clef. Je l'attrapai et sans même réfléchir ou quoi que ce soit, je me dépêchai de sortir afin de regagner la surface de l'eau.

Un quart d'heure après, nous atteignions la surface, James reprit vie. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il était sous l'influence d'un sortilège comme à l'époque de Papa. Je fus soulagée.

\- Félicitation Lilou ! Me dit-il, en me maintenant et en m'aidant à aller vers le rivage.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Je... Je ne savais pas du tout qu'ils allaient t'enfermer sous l'eau.

\- Je le sais depuis hier soir, me dit-il en me sortant de l'eau.

Il prit ma baguette et me lança un sortilège. Je compris duquel il s'agissait en voyant la bulle se former autour de ma tête. C'était pour que je puisse respirer hors de l'eau.

Tous les concourants étaient sortis de l'eau, c'était ce que j'entendis lorsque je sortis de l'eau. Je ne fis pas attention aux restes des paroles.

\- Qui d'autres le savaient à part toi ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Le jury. Chouette au faites, ta couleur de peau, ria-t-il.

\- Ne te moques pas, dis-je en ronchonnant. J'en ai encore pour une bonne demi-heure...

\- T'inquiètes c'est plus très long, par contre je vais te porter jusqu'à une chaise pour qu'on puisse soigner tes blessures.

L'infirmière était venue soigner mes blessures. Je vis Aimée avec une de ces amies. Elle ne semblait pas très sereine.

* * *

Kingsley commença par nous rassembler. Boris et Aimée me rejoignirent car les effets de la branchiflore ne s'était pas dissipés. James était toujours avec moi. Le ministre annonça à Aimée que le jeune homme qu'elle devait libérer, n'était pas en danger, les sirènes allaient le faire remonter puisque l'une d'entre-elle était restée pas loin du rivage pour intervenir selon ses ordres. D'ailleurs à ce moment-là, Nicolas Petit émergea de l'eau. Kingsley avait déjà eu un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé sous l'eau et annonça à l'assemblée que les résultats allaient être annoncés.

\- Je souhaite vous rappeler que les trois champions sont évalués sur leur performance, leur réaction face aux dangers, leur capacité et leur rapidité, annonça Kingsley. Tout cela pour un total de quarante points.

\- Commençons par les notes pour le courage et le sang-froid, annonça Monsieur Verpey.

\- Monsieur Voliakov, a aucun moment vous n'avez faibli même face à l'attaque du Kelpy, nous vous attribuons donc huit points. Miss Potter, continue Madame Maxime, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas du genre à faiblir devant le danger, vous n'hésitez pas à vous mettre davantage en mauvaise position pour parvenir à vos fins et pour cela, nous vous accordons dix points. Miss Leroy, vous y avez mis de la volonté, mais après une longue lutte contre le Kelpy, vous avez finalement perdu votre sang-froid dans les profondeurs du lac, par conséquent nous vous attribuons sept points.

Je n'en revenais pas dix points, je pris de l'avance pour cette tâche, j'en étais ravie. La foule applaudit pour les premiers points qui nous étaient attribués.

\- Ensuite, nous allons attribuer les notes pour les capacités intellectuelles et magiques dont vous avez fait preuves, reprît Hermione.

\- Monsieur Voliakov, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Vous avez bien réalisé et attaché la bride à l'aide de la magie. Nous vous félicitons également pour cette métamorphose humaine partielle que vous avez, il semblerait très bien réalisé, nous vous accordons neuf points qui aurez pu être dix, si vous aviez eu l'idée par vous-même pour le Kelpy mais avec le reste du jury, nous n'en sommes pas convaincus. Miss Potter, c'est une très bonne idée d'avoir pensé à la branchiflore et c'est une bonne maîtrise des sortilèges informulés. Nous vous attribuons huit points. Miss Leroy, vous maîtrisez parfaitement le sortilège d'attraction, et le sortilège de métamorphose que vous avez utilisé, était parfait. Une très bonne maîtrise également du sortilège de têtembulle. Sept points vous sont attribués, vous n'avez pas pensé à la bride par vous-même, c'est ce qui vous a coûté des points.

La foule continua d'applaudir. Je maintenais un point de plus mais je savais que j'allais le perdre, je n'avais pas fini la première.

\- Nous allons passer à la note de rapidité, dit Ludovic Verpey.

\- Monsieur Voliakov, commença Viktor Krum. Vous êtes le premier à avoir terminer, vous obtenez dix points même si la réussite de la première partie n'est pas entièrement dû à vos capacités, vous restez le plus rapide sur l'ensemble de l'épreuve. Miss Potter, vous avez été très rapide au départ, mais il semblerait que vous ayez eu un peu de mal par la suite, c'est dommage ! Neuf points vous sont tout de même attribués ! Miss Leroy, vous avez abandonnés cette épreuve, la panique ayant fini par vous gagner, n'ayant pas été la plus perspicace dans la première partie, nous vous attribuons six points.

\- Récapitulons, Miss Potter et Monsieur Voliakov ont pour l'instant un total de vingt-sept points chacun. Miss Leroy a vingt points. Rappelons également que le Ministre de la magie est le seul à attribuer les derniers points pour la performance globale, termina ma tante.

\- Je vais à présent annoncer les derniers points attribuer. J'accorde huit points à Monsieur Voliakov pour sa performance du jour, belle métamorphose mais il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pensé à la bride par vous-même, je vous attribue donc huit points. Miss Potter, vous avez effectués une très belle performance aujourd'hui, c'était bien pensée la branchiflore malheureusement elle ne vous a pas suffi pour que vous soyez la plus rapide. Je vous accorde donc sept points. Miss Leroy, vous avez plus de mal avec cette tâche et vous avez faiblis si près du but, je vous attribue tout de même six points !

\- Cela fait donc trente-cinq points pour le champion de Durmstrang, trente-quatre points pour la championne de Poudlard et vingt-six points pour la championne de BeauxBâtons, reprît Ludovic Verpey.

\- Si nous faisons le cumule des points avec la première tâche, Monsieur Voliakov est à la première place avec soixante-neuf points. À la seconde place, nous retrouvons Miss Potter avec soixante-six points et à la troisième place, Miss Leroy qui compte soixante-deux points. Félicitations à tous les trois, termina Hermione.

Nous sommes tous les trois applaudis. J'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné une place dans le classement, peut-être que ma témérité me permettrait finalement de ne pas terminer dernière.

Le Ministre de la Magie, Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum, Le professeur MacGonagall, tante Hermione et Ludovic Verpey nous rejoignirent. Les Aurors faisaient descendre les élèves et adultes des gradins et les professeurs les invitèrent à se rendre dans la salle de réception où un buffet les attendait pour le déjeuner.

Ensuite, les personnes extérieurs venus assister à la tâche du jour devraient partir, les familles pourraient cependant rester jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

\- Avant que vous puissiez prendre part au buffet, annonça Kingsley, nous allons vous donner des informations concernant la dernière tâche. Celle-ci sera un labyrinthe comme c'était le cas lors des dix précédents tournois des trois sorciers, même si cela fait de longue année que n'a pas eu lieu ce tournoi. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos amis.

* * *

On passa l'après-midi avec tout le monde, le banquet avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi. On avait aussi passé le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'au dîner dans les jardins en famille. Il y avait mes parents, mes frères, les Weasley, les Londubat, les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Nott et les Scamander. C'était une bonne après-midi. Cependant, je ne me doutais pas de ce qui m'attendait le soir…


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Publié le 16 Septembre 2016.

* * *

 **L'Amour est au rendez-vous**

* * *

Nous venions de terminer de dîner. Mes amis se levèrent pour retourner dans le dortoir. Je me levai pour les suivre. Une fois que nous sortîmes du réfectoire, je m'arrêtai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily ? Me demanda James.

\- Avancez, je vous rejoins, je dois parler à Drago.

\- D'accord, on te laisse une heure.

\- Euh... Une heure à partir du moment où ils auront terminé de manger ! Dis-je.

\- Tant que tu nous reviens vite, me dit-il.

Je m'assis en tailleur face à la porte du réfectoire, attendant que mes parents, ou plutôt que mon parrain sorte pour que je puisse lui parler.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'attendais lorsque la porte s'ouvra sur mon père, Drago et Astoria. Les autres n'avaient probablement pas terminé de manger. Ce n'était pas grave, je voulais juste parler à Drago.

\- Lily ? M'interrogea Papa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, assise parterre ?

\- J'attendais Drago ! Répondis-je.

\- Ce n'est même pas ton vieux père que tu attends ? Dit Papa faussement blessé par mes paroles.

\- Désolé mais non, ris-je.

\- Fille indigne ! Se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue.

\- Parrain, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Où est-ce que les autres nous rejoignent ? Demanda Drago.

\- Dans notre appartement ! Répondit-Papa.

\- Donc, je vais avec Lily dans le nôtre, je vous rejoins dès que l'on a terminé.

\- Pas de soucis, mais si votre discussion dure après le couvre-feu, tu la ramènes !

\- Bien évidemment, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit punie ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris. D'ailleurs, je ris souvent en pensant qu'ils se détestaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard alors que maintenant ils sont amis.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le couloir où étaient leurs appartements. Papa et Astoria s'arrêtèrent à l'appartement de Papa et Maman. Moi, je continuai avec Drago, jusqu'à celui qu'il partageait avec Astoria. Nous entrâmes et il s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Viens t'assoir Lily ! Ne fais pas ta timide !

\- J'allai venir ! Dis-je en souriant.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé à côté de mon parrain. Puis, je m'assis en tailleur en me tournant vers lui. Il me regarda et sourit.

\- J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parle de tes projets d'avenir à tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment parlé de mon avenir avec eux ! Quand j'étais petite, je leur ai toujours dit que je voulais être Aurore comme papa, je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose. Cependant, je crois que le professeur MacGonagall a raison...

\- Elle a souvent raison à vrai dire. Mais, aurais-tu peur de décevoir ton père si tu ne devenais pas Aurore ?

\- J'ai un peu peur, oui ! James, va devenir un très grand poursuiveur, j'en suis convaincue. Albus va devenir un très bon médicomage comme Scorpius ! Alors, moi je dois devenir Aurore pour faire comme Papa ! Maman a d'abord été poursuiveuse avant d'être médicomage, c'est les métiers qu'on choisit James et Al' !

\- Lily, tes parents seront plus heureux si tu exerces un métier que tu aimes et non celui qu'ils ont choisi eux de faire ! Et au fond de toi, tu le sais ! Aurais-tu peur de l'inconnu ?

\- Oui, je sais que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que l'on soit heureux avec Al' et James mais si je les décevais ? En plus, j'ai dit au professeur MacGonagall que j'aime l'Arithmancie ainsi que les Mathématiques qu'étudient les moldus mais je ne connais pas les métiers que l'on peut faire, dis-je.

\- Et si je te proposais quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela te dirai de venir travailler à Gringotts cet été ? Pas tout l'été bien sûr, puisque nous partons en vacances tous ensemble au mois d'août. Je pourrais te faire découvrir les différents métiers que l'on peut faire dans une banque ! Ceux où l'arithmancie te sera utile mais aussi ceux où tes compétences avec les créatures magiques peuvent être utile et bien évidemment, tu seras rémunérée. Ainsi, à la rentrée lorsque tu devras choisir les disciplines que tu gardes pour les ASPICS, tu sauras celle que tu souhaites garder ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est génial ! Ce n'est pas une blague, je peux vraiment venir découvrir tous les métiers de Gringotts ? Demandai-je très enthousiaste.

\- Si tes parents sont d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

\- On va leur demander ?

\- Si tu veux, me dit-il.

Je bondis du canapé. Il rit, je crois que mon enthousiasme le fait toujours rire.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour l'appartement de Papa et Maman. Ça faisait une demi-heure que j'étais avec Drago, les autres adultes étaient certainement revenus.

Drago frappa. Je n'attendis pas la réponse de Papa ou Maman, j'entrai. Du coup, Drago entra également. Je me précipitai sur Papa. Il me regarda et rit. Je crus qu'il reconnaissait mon regard de lorsque j'ai quelque chose à lui demander !

\- Lily, ma chérie, qu'as-tu à demander à ton père ? Me demanda Maman en riant.

Maman aussi savait reconnaître lorsque j'avais quelque chose à leur demander !

\- Est-ce que je peux travailler cet été ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Ils devaient être surpris. Lily était la première de leur enfant à vouloir travailler l'été ! Aucun de ses cousins ou même amis n'avait déjà cherché à travailler !

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Me répondit Papa.

\- Bien sûre que je vais bien !

\- Je pense que si tu veux travailler, tu pourras venir à la boutique de Georges, me dit oncle Ron.

\- En faites, j'aimerai aller travailler avec Parrain, annoncai-je.

\- À Gringotts ? Nous-interrogea Maman.

Je regardai Drago, puis je ris. Je me reconcentrai sur maman et lui répondis.

\- Non, non à Poudlard !

Papa rit.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit Maman vexée.

\- Si Drago est d'accord, tu peux travailler au mois de juillet.

Je regardai mon parrain et je lui souris.

\- C'est bon, c'est réglé, ils sont d'accord !

Tout le monde rit de ma manière de faire. Je les regardai tous.

\- Maintenant, bonsoir, on m'attend dans mon dortoir !

Je partis en coup de vent sous les regards ébahis de tous. Je les surprenais toujours par ma manière de changer de sujet aussi rapidement.

* * *

J'arrivai au dortoir. J'entrai sans frapper. Je les vis tous assis par terre au milieu du dortoir, avec une grande table basse où étaient disposés de nombreuses sucreries, pâtisseries et boissons en tout genre, y compris de l'alcool ! Il y en avait pour tout un régiment et nous étions seulement une vingtaine...

Je m'avançai vers eux, ils ne m'avaient pas entendu entrer. Finalement, ils m'entendirent approcher !

\- Enfin, me dit James ! Nous t'attendions pour faire la fête.

\- Silencio ! Lança Edward en direction de la porte. Maintenant, aucun bruit ne filtrera. Nous pouvons même mettre la musique à fond !

\- C'est pour ça que vous désirez que je revienne vite ? J'étais en train de parler de mon avenir ?

\- De ton avenir ? Me demanda James perplexe.

\- Avec mon père ? Ajouta Scorpius encore plus perplexe.

\- Vous planifiez ton mariage, se moqua gentiment Edward.

Je rougis tout en le gratifiant d'un regard noir. Ce n'était pas drôle d'abuser des faiblesses des autres.

\- Non, dis-je. Je parlais de mon avenir professionnel !

\- Tu n'as que quinze ans, Lily ! Ne soit pas pressée de travailler.

\- Et bien, en attendant, je travaille au mois de juillet !

\- Avec Oncle George et Oncle Ron ? Me demanda Albus.

\- Non, à Gringotts !

\- Tu n'es pas qualifiée pour, ajouta Rose.

\- C'est plus un stage de découverte rémunéré en faites.

\- Tu vas être payé à découvrir le fonctionnement de Gringotts !

\- Si ça ce n'est pas du favoritisme ! Dit Edward.

\- Sois pas jaloux, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis sa filleule préférée ! Ris-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'attrapa pour me mettre à terre, puis il me chatouilla, et j'entrai dans une crise de rire. James lui fila un coup de main.

\- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas juste, dis-je difficilement entre de rire.

\- Fallait pas te moquer Lily !

J'en pouvais plus de rire. Ça faisait mal finalement d'être assailli de chatouille. Je me vengerai, ça c'était sûre, parole de Potter !

\- J'en peux plus, articulai-je pas sans mal. Même pas on viendrait...

\- En aide à une princesse en détresse, ria Albus.

\- Oui, soufflai-je en repensant à nos souvenirs d'enfants.

Après quelques instants où tout le monde me regardait en train de mourir sous les chatouilles de mon frère et de son meilleur ami, Scorpius intervint.

\- James, Edward, je vous sers quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un Whisky-pur-feu pour moi, dit Edward.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de me chatouiller pour répondre à Scorpius. Je repris mon souffle et je me reculai rapidement pour m'éloigner d'eux. Je me levai et j'allai de l'autre côté de la table. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'installai entre Scorpius et Apolline.

\- Hé ! Dit James en voyant Lily s'échapper. Le verre, c'était pour faire diversion ?

Il hocha la tête pour affirmer. Je le regardai avec un air ébahi.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Je t'en prie Lily.

\- Je veux mon verre aussi !

\- James, fait pas l'enfant, se moqua Ed.

\- Il est devant toi, répondis-je.

\- Il est vide !

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas dit le vouloir rempli, ajoutai-je malicieusement.

\- Serait-ce de la provocation petite Lily ?

\- Je crois oui, répondit Al'.

Je leur tirai la langue.

\- Je te sers quoi James ?

\- La même chose qu'Ed !

Scorpius lui servit son verre et il me regarda.

\- Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

\- Que tu l'embrasses ! Répondit James naturellement.

Lily rougit. Au fond oui, elle aimerait mais bon ça n'arrivera pas !

\- James ! Dis-je.

\- Tu veux boire quoi Lily ? Reprit Scorpius mal à l'aise. Du jus de citrouille, un soda ou un verre d'alcool ?

James et Edward avaient compris que sous ses airs sérieux, même s'il n'avait jamais montré s'intéresser aux filles et avait préféré rester célibataire, Scorpius n'était pas insensible au charme de toutes. Il y en avait une qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lui-même, s'en était probablement rendu compte. Le but des deux sportifs était de faire craquer leur ami avant la fin de la nuit.

\- Du jus d'orange voyons, dit Lisa en se moquant gentiment.

\- Hum... Je veux ça avec du jus d'orange.

\- De la vodka ? Interrogea Rose. Tu sais Lily, tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool, tu devrais peut-être prendre un alcool moins fort...

\- T'inquiète Rosie, dit James avec un clin d'œil. Si elle est saoule, Scorpius s'occupera de lui mettre son pyjama et de la mettre au lit.

Cette petite remarque fit que Rose oublia le surnom qu'avait utilisé James et elle sourit. Quant à moi, j'étais rouge de honte et Scorpius sembla gêné également.

\- James, tu vas arrêter de faire des remarques comme celle-ci.

\- Y'a rien de mal à ça, compléta James.

Scorpius me servit mon verre, j'avais bien vu qu'il avait mis moins d'alcool que si c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je mangeai ensuite quelques bonbons et chocolats. James et Edward avaient fait énormément d'achat à Pré-au-Lard pour ce soir. Ils s'amusaient bien, la soirée continua.

Il était minuit, le volume de musique était assez important. Je me resservis un verre. J'en avais déjà bu deux auparavant. James dansait avec Jade et Edward avec Rose. Hugo et Louis parlaient de Quidditch avec Keira. Lisa discutait avec Isodore, Alice, Franck, ... Enfin, les activités étaient variées. Mais, le dortoir ressemblait à tout sauf à un lieu pour dormir.

Je me resservis un verre et je ne remarquai même pas que j'avais pris un alcool diffèrent. Au moment où j'allai boire, quelqu'un me prit mon verre, je me retournai et Scorpius en bu une gorgée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi toi-même, l'accusai-je.

\- Je voulais éviter que tu fasses des mélanges d'alcools, tu ne veux pas être malade parce que tu auras trop bu ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie, mais j'ai pas pu me tromper de bouteille.

\- Si les bouteilles ne sont pas très différentes, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière Lily.

\- Alors comment as-tu fait pour savoir que je me trompais ?

\- Je t'ai observé te servir, j'ai voulu t'éviter de le boire.

\- Et depuis quand me surveilles-tu ? Dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

\- Je ne te surveillais pas Lily, je t'admirais, ce sont deux choses différentes.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, probablement rouge. Je me demandai si j'avais bien compris ou si c'était les effets de l'alcool. Je pensais que c'était l'alcool. Je clignai des yeux, le regardai puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Scorpius ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lily, elle n'avait même pas répondu, elle l'avait ignoré.

James vit sa sœur qui se dirigeait à la salle de bain, et s'excusa auprès de Jade et il alla la rejoindre, d'ailleurs Jade le suivit.

\- Ça va Lily ? Me demanda James alors que je m'envoyais de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Non, je crois que je suis saoule, j'ai des hallucinations.

James rit, sa petite sœur saoule, il ne pensait pas un jour voir ça. D'ailleurs, elle se croyait bourrée mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, lui dit Jade.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Lily ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui a abusé de l'alcool.

\- J'ai eu une hallucination !

\- Raconte !

\- Je me servais un verre de vodka, enfin je crois. Je m'apprêtais à le boire et au moment où je le portais à mes lèvres, on m'a pris mon verre des mains.

\- Qui t'as pris ton verre ?

\- C'est Scorpius. Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait un verre, qu'il se serve plutôt que de piquer le mien. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait m'éviter de faire des mélanges d'alcools et de terminer malade.

\- C'est attentionné, me sourit Jade.

\- Où est le problème Lily ?

\- Je lui ai demandé depuis quand il me surveillait et il m'a dit qu'il ne me surveillait pas qu'il m'admirait et que ce n'était pas la même chose... Voilà le problème !

\- Tu penses qu'il n'a pas dit qu'il t'admire ? Me demanda Jade.

\- Je pense que l'alcool me joue des tours...

\- Lily, commença James.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je un peu plus méchamment que je l'aurai voulu. Il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

\- Non, Lily, je ne suis pas d'accord et je ne suis pas le seul ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Edward et moi, on a essayé de te mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui et inversement aujourd'hui ? On a bien compris que tu ne le laissais pas indifférent et ça dure depuis longtemps. Au départ, ça passait presque inaperçu, mais c'est de plus en plus flagrant.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Il te connaît par cœur Lily, il est celui qui croit le plus en toi après moi dans ce tournoi. Il profite toujours que l'un d'entre nous te face un compliment pour en faire de même. Je pense que cela fait longtemps que tu lui plais mais que quelque chose l'empêchait de te l'avouer ou alors il ne s'en rendait pas compte...

\- Je n'y crois pas James, c'est impossible...

\- Va lui demander !

\- N'importe quoi ! Ris-je. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

James allait répondre lorsque Scorpius entra dans la salle de bain.

\- Désolé, je voulais voir si Lily va bien ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en commençant à faire demi-tour.

\- Elle pense qu'elle est saoule et qu'elle a des hallucinations !

\- J'ai bien fait de lui prendre son verre alors. C'est pour ça que tu t'es sauvé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je sentis que je rougissais. Je regardai alors le sol ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il allait vouloir des explications et je me voyais mal lui répéter ce que je croyais qu'il m'avait dit, je serai ridicule.

\- Tu l'as fait fuir, répondis James à ma place.

\- Il va falloir que tu lui répètes ce que tu lui as dit après lui avoir confisqué son verre, sourit Jade.

Je relevai la tête, et je vis Scorpius rougir. C'était assez rare de le voir se dévoiler.

\- Entre nous, dit James. Elle est loin d'avoir abusé de l'alcool. Elle a très bien compris ce que tu lui as dit, elle ne veut juste pas croire que tu aies pu lui dire cela.

\- Oh... Euh, vous êtes au courant de ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Scorpius gêné.

\- Oui. Mais on n'a pas eu besoin de Lily pour le savoir. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on a des doutes, et avec Edward, nous avons eu la confirmation dans la soirée.

\- Je... Tu as vraiment dit que tu m'admirais ? Demandai-je.

Scorpius rougit violement, cela fit rire James et Jade.

\- On vous laisse, dit Jade en entraînant James à l'extérieur et en refermant la porte.

Jade et James étaient de retour dans le dortoir. Cependant, Edward les avait vu sortir de la salle de bain et pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas là-bas pour discuter alla les rejoindre auprès du bar avec Rose.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

James qui voyait tout de suite où voulait en venir son ami lui expliqua qu'il était avec Lily qui pensait avoir des hallucinations.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ressortie avec vous ? Demanda Edward.

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Rose.

\- Oui, elle va bien, et ce n'était pas des hallucinations, ce qu'elle a vu ou dans ce cas plutôt entendu est bien vrai, dit James.

\- Elle est toujours dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi ne sort-elle pas alors ?

\- Scorpius est venu voir comment elle allait. On les a laissés ensemble.

Edward rit. Ils avaient vu juste avec James. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier que le blond était la source des fameuses hallucinations de Lily.

\- Ne dit rien, il a dit un truc à Lily, du genre qu'elle lui plaisait et elle a cru être saoule, dit-il en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda Rose. Lily est tellement triste depuis qu'il a fait semblant de sortir avec ta sœur et maintenant elle a des hallucinations, s'il en est la cause, elle doit être vraiment malheureuse...

\- Du calme Rose, dit James. Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Et en gros, ta raison Ed ! Il lui a dit qu'il l'admirait après lui avoir bu son verre pour l'empêcher de faire des mélanges d'alcool !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Rose ! Nous sommes en cours avec lui tout le temps et nous n'avons rien remarqué !

\- Nous, nous avons l'œil, dit James.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se dise !

\- Il est hors de question que vous les espionnez, ajouta Jade.

Les garçons boudèrent cinq minutes avant de décider de faire une bataille de boules explosives alors que Jade et Rose parlèrent de Médicomagie.

* * *

J'étais toujours appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo. Je n'osais pas parler alors j'attendis que Scorpius dise quelque chose. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler...

\- Oui, finit-il par dire.

\- De quoi "oui" ? Demandai-je.

\- Avant que ton frère et Jade sortent, tu m'as posé une question, je viens d'y répondre.

\- Je ne... Oh... Tu as vraiment dit ça, dis-je en rougissant.

Il me sourit. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait alors que lui, il savait exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui...

\- Lily, c'est pas la peine de te torturer mentalement, me dit-il en approchant.

\- Je ne...

\- Je reconnais l'air que tu as lorsque tu réfléchis trop et que tu ne sais plus quoi penser !

\- Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses aussi bien Scorpius ?

\- J'ai appris à t'observer Lily, à t'écouter, à entendre Al' parler de toi. J'ai compris tes forces et tes goûts. Je connais également tes défauts. J'ai appris à t'admirer pour ce que tu es Lily. La seule chose que j'ignorais de toi Lily, c'est que tu étais amoureuse de moi. Bien sûre, je le sais depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai eu besoin de temps pour comprendre que je ne te considérais pas seulement comme une simple amie.

Je rougis. Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles paroles. Je n'étais pas sûre de connaître autant de chose sur lui, je m'étais un peu éloigné depuis Poudlard et encore plus depuis la troisième année, où j'avais compris que ce n'était pas qu'un amour d'enfant...

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ai passé tout mon temps à te haïr cette année que...

Je suis un peu en colère. Contre moi, pas lui. Je lui en voulais depuis qu'il était sorti avec Apolline alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me faire de peine. J'avais les yeux humides, je sentis que j'allais pleurer, je ne devrais pas mais je me sentais idiote.

Scorpius avait probablement remarqué mes yeux car il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et je me calai dans ses bras. Il me caressa le dos pour me réconforter. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi. Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps, je savais simplement que je pourrais rester l'éternité dans ses bras.

Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Il me regarda lui aussi. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il m'embrasse. Je rougis à cette pensée, d'ailleurs il me sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir ? Je n'ai rien dit ou fait qui puisse te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Je... Non, rien, bafouillai-je.

Il me sourit et ne préféra pas insister pour me mettre mal à l'aise, il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi afin de m'embrasser. C'était un simple baiser, mais je trouvais ses lèvres très douce. Il me regarda de nouveau et me sourit. J'étais toute rouge, je le savais, je sentais mes joues qui chauffent. Cependant, je lui rendis son sourire. Je me recalai dans ses bras, j'étais si bien, et j'avais envie que ça dure.

Finalement, même si je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je savais que ce n'étais pas la meilleure solution de rester ici, enfermer dans la salle de bain avec Scorpius. N'importe qui pouvait entrer et se poser des questions, et je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Scorpius, je pense que nous devrions retourner avec les autres, dis-je en le regardant.

Il me regarda lui aussi et approuva en souriant. Il me libéra de ses bras et je me dirigeai vers la porte mais il m'attrapa avant que je ne sorte et il déposa un autre baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je savais que j'avais rougis mais je m'en moquai. J'étais heureuse, il m'avait embrassé et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était lui et pas un autre...

Nous sortîmes l'air de rien. J'étais devant, Scorpius me suivis de près. Je remarquai aussitôt James et Edward qui regardaient dans notre direction avec un grand sourire. Je rougis, je me retournai et regardai Scorpius, il me sourit, je lui souris.

\- On va les rejoindre, me dit Scorpius.

\- Oui, en plus, je mangerai bien une chocogrenouille, répondis-je.

\- Allons manger des chocogrenouilles alors ! Dit-il en riant.

Je me dépêchai d'aller les rejoindre juste pour attraper des chocogrenouilles. Scorpius nous rejoint. Je m'empiffrai de chocolats et Scorpius rit en me voyant faire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demandai-je après avoir avaler le chocolat que j'avais dans la bouche.

\- Tu partages ?

Je regardai sur la table, je remarquai que les chocogrenouilles n'avaient pas eu un franc succès, ce soir, tant mieux !

\- Tiens, dis-je. Il y en a pleins d'autres !

\- Merci.

\- Profites-en ! Ajouta James. Tu sais, bien que Lily ne fait qu'un avec le chocolat !

\- Oui, ça je le sais. D'ailleurs Lily, rassures-moi, tu me préfères aux chocolats ?

\- Hum, laisses-moi réfléchir, dis-je en souriant.

\- Attends, tu lui as demandé quoi là ? Demanda Apolline qui venait d'arriver avec Albus.

\- Je cherche à m'assurer que Lily tient plus à moi qu'aux chocogrenouilles, répondit simplement Scorpius comme si c'était évidemment.

\- On a raté quelque chose ? Demanda Albus.

\- Hum... Je crois que ton meilleur ami craque pour ta sœur, annonça Edward faisant mine de réfléchir.

Al regarda Scorpius pour voir sa réaction, et voir si c'était vrai. Mais comme à son habitude, le blond ne laissa rien apparaître alors Albus lui demanda.

\- C'est vrai ?

Scorp' me regarda et je rougis, et pour toute réponse à mon frère, il s'avança et il m'embrassa. Je croyais que je n'avais jamais autant rougis dans ma courte vie de quinze ans que durant cette soirée.

\- Waouh, dirent en même temps Al et Apolline.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, reprit Apolline. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour Lily, crois-moi que si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas demandé ton aide.

\- Je crois qu'en faites, ajouta James, c'est cette histoire qui lui a permis de s'en rendre compte.

\- En parti, dit alors Scorpius.

La soirée continua. Finalement, tous mes amis apprirent qu'avec Scorpius, nous sortions ensemble. Vers une heure du matin, je sentis la fatigue montée. Après tout, j'avais passé une horrible nuit alors je m'apprêtai à le dire à Scorpius.

\- Va te changer pour te coucher, me dit-il. T'as l'air épuisé.

\- En effet, répondis-je en baillant. J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, j'ai fait plein de cauchemars.

\- Va enfiler un pyjama, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- D'accord.

Je vais prendre un pyjama dans mes affaires, j'essayai de prendre celui qui faisait le moins petite fille alors qu'il me voyait en pyjama tous les jours depuis notre départ en France et je me sentis ridicule d'être comme ça. Finalement, ça serait un pyjama bleu ciel en coton resserré aux chevilles avec un chat blanc ressemblant à Cachemire sur mon haut de pyjama. Après mettre changée dans la salle de bain, je retournai à mon lit et il m'attendait assis dessus. Il sourit en me voyant arrivée.

\- T'es craquante habillée comme ça.

\- Je fais surtout petite fille, dis-je.

\- Tu es parfaite ne n'inquiète pas ! Aller, viens te coucher !

Je sautai sur le lit et me faufilai sous la couverture. Je tirai l'un des pans du rideau, et je me décalai timidement de ce côté-là du lit pour lui faire plus de place. Il s'assit donc confortablement à mes côtés.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Non, me répondit-il. Quand tu te seras endormie, j'irai me doucher et me coucher.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Proposai-je timidement.

\- C'est une invitation ? Dit-il en riant.

Je rougis et haussai les épaules.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux...

\- Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

Il se pencha sur moi et me donna un baiser. Scorpius revint trente minutes après. Je l'attendais avec un livre alors que les autres étaient encore tous ensemble en train de s'amuser. Il portait un pantalon de soie ample gris anthracite avec un tee-shirt blanc.

\- Me voilà, dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes longtemps comme cela, nous parlâmes un peu. Nous finîmes par nous coucher, et je m'envolai pour le pays des rêves dans les bras de Scorpius.

* * *

Cette nuit dans les bras de Scorpius fut la plus belle que Lily avait passé depuis son arrivée en France. Elle était heureuse. Malgré son soudain bonheur, ils étaient restés discret tout le week-end pour que leur parent ne sache rien maintenant. Leurs amis n'avaient rien dit car ils préféraient les laisser avancer à leur rythme.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **ilovedm :** Coucou :) J'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité sur le choix du trésor et puis, je me suis dit que c'était assez évidant que l'on s'attentait à Scorpius, et comme je m'imagine Lily très proche de James, je me suis dit que c'était le trésor par excellence. Pour moi, son frère est aussi son confident, plus que ne pourrait l'être Albus, ce qui peu se comprendre puisque celui-ci est le meilleur ami de Scorpius :)  
Il fallait un gagnant, et je trouvais plus juste que Lily ne gagnent pas, après tout je la décris comme une piètre nageuse, il ne faudrait pas que tout lui réussisse !  
En attendant voilà la suite, et j'ai aussi corriger la numérotation des chapitres !

À bientôt, je l'espère !


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre hier.

Publié le 24 Septembre 2016.

* * *

 **L'Anniversaire de Lily**

* * *

Le mois de d'avril commença. Rose accentua ses révisions pour ses ASPICS. Elle stressa énormément car elle voulait faire aussi bien que sa mère. Cependant, elle stressa tout le monde en même temps. Les examens auraient seulement lieu en juin, lorsqu'ils retourneraient en Angleterre, ce qui leur laissait encore deux mois ! Cependant, la jeune Serdaigle avait fait un planning de révision pour ses trois amis de Serpentard ! Keira, Lisa, Lily, Hugo et Louis révisèrent pour leur BUSES afin de les réussir et de pouvoir continuer les matières qu'ils souhaitaient.

Albus avait pardonné entièrement Apolline, d'ailleurs, ils sortaient ensemble. Lily et Scorpius sortaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très discrets. Lorsqu'il était célibataire, Scorpius se pavanait fièrement avec Al', récoltant le regard envieux de la population féminine de l'école. Ça les amusait. Maintenant, le blond se faisait plus discret, les filles cherchaient toujours à le séduire, mais il les ignorait pour Lily, et aussi parce qu'il s'en moquait de toute façon. Lily était très amoureuse, elle ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'elle l'aimait, mais il le savait. Lui aussi, il pensait qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas trop, alors il ne disait rien, il continua à être tendre avec elle.

* * *

Le mois de mai était là. Aujourd'hui, on était le 4 Mai ! Qui avait-t-il le 4 Mai ? C'était l'anniversaire de Lily. Elle avait seize ans aujourd'hui ! C'était son premier anniversaire loin de sa famille. Il n'y avait qu'Albus pour le fêter avec elle. Avant, même à Poudlard, elle fêtait son anniversaire avec ses frères et ses amis le jour de son anniversaire, et elle passait le samedi suivant en dehors de l'école pour fêter son anniversaire en famille. Ses amis et ses frères avaient également le droit de sortir puisque leurs parents étaient présents à chaque fois. Mais, pas cette année. Cette année, elle n'était pas à Poudlard, elle était en France et ses parents n'allaient pas faire le voyage juste pour ça...

J'étais dans mon lit. Je me réveillai dans les bras de Scorpius, comme quasiment tous les jours depuis que nous sortions ensemble. Seule les fois où l'un de nous deux se couchait plus tard, nous ne dormions pas ensemble. Donc, je me réveillai, et il me sourit, tous les matins, il était réveillé avant moi ! Je le regardai et souris malgré que je fusse encore un peu endormi.

\- Bonjour Lily jolie ! Me dit-il.

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je.

Scorpius déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez ! Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, c'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que je me réveillai, je croyais qu'il adorait mon petit nez en trompette.

Je me redressai pour commencer à me lever, mais il m'attira à lui, et il m'encercla de ses deux bras.

\- Scorp' ! J'ai faim, dis-je.

\- T'as toujours faim !

\- Mais...

Scorpius me fit basculer sur lui alors je m'installai à califourchon sur son ventre, et lui souris et je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi insistes-tu pour que je reste là ?

\- Parce que j'ai quelques à te dire !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire jolie Princesse, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Après ce baiser fougueux, je le remerciais.

\- T'es un véritable amour, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je n'ai fait que te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

\- C'est suffisant pour ça, dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, on va manger !

\- En faites, tu voulais juste aller manger !

\- Mais non, dis-je. C'était sincère.

Nous nous levâmes finalement. Je piquai le tee-shirt de Scorpius posé sur mon lit. Il râla pour la forme, je l'enfilai et il arriva à mes genoux. J'allai donc fouiller dans mon armoire pour choisir une tenue. Scorpius se précipita sur mon armoire avant moi. Il était en boxer mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il ouvrit mon armoire et chercha parmi mes vêtements. Je l'observai faire en croisant les bras au niveau de ma poitrine.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? J'allais prendre mes vêtements ! Dis-je impatiente.

\- Choisi tes sous-vêtements, je m'occupe de tes vêtements ! Me répondit-il sans même se retourner.

\- Tu rigoles là ? Si je te laisse faire, nous n'irons jamais manger !

\- Prends tes sous-vêtements et va les enfiler, je t'amène tes vêtements !

Je râlai à mon tour et pris n'importe quels sous-vêtements et filai à la salle de bain. Je pris une douche très rapidement, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements. Scorpius n'avait apparemment pas terminer de me choisir une tenue. J'attendis cinq minutes et me dirigeai vers la porte, et je l'entre-ouvris.

\- Scorpius, tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux que je meure de faim ?

\- Non, Lily, c'est bon j'arrive.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et j'attendis Scorpius. Il aimait choisir mes affaires pour moi. En faites, je me fichai un peu de ce que je portai mais lui, il faisait très attention à son apparence, alors souvent, le week-end, il choisissait mes vêtements. Ça ne me gênait pas tant que je pouvais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner rapidement. Le voilà enfin !

\- Tu l'as fait exprès pour pas que je mange ?

\- T'as un sérieux problème avec la nourriture ? Ria Scorpius.

\- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim !

\- T'es trop gourmande !

\- Pfff... Bon, je suis censée m'habiller comment ?

\- Avec cette robe, me dit-il naturellement.

Je plissai les yeux en regardant la robe. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans mon armoire puisqu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Cette robe était de couleur rose, rose poudrée. C'était une robe patineuse, la jupe était plissée et le haut avait une encolure bateau, elle n'avait pas de manche.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, ça !

Scorpius me sourit et me la tendit.

\- Maintenant si !

\- C'est un cadeau ? Demandai-je.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Merci, elle est vraiment très jolie.

\- Alors enfile-là.

Je descendis la fermeture dans le dos de la robe, puis je l'enfilai. Je me retournai et relevai mes cheveux pour que Scorpius remonte la fermeture. Ce qu'il fit évidement. Je relâchai ensuite mes cheveux, Scorpius passa ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, puis il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je ris car son souffle me chatouilla au passage.

\- Tu es superbe Lily !

Je rougis énormément, je n'étais pas faite pour recevoir des compliments, non vraiment pas !

\- Merci, dis-je. Mais, dis-moi, tu m'as fait attendre pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? T'as eu le temps d'aller prendre ta douche à côté maintenant que j'y pense !

\- Bien sûre, c'est tellement amusant de te voir réagir au quart de tour quand tu as faim !

\- Ce n'est pas bien de profiter de la faiblesse des autres, dis-je.

Il rit, puis il passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille, et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner que je réclamai depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Bien évidemment, notre dortoir était vide. Nous descendîmes jusqu'au réfectoire.

Nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous lorsqu'ils nous virent. Faut dire que même si nous sortions ensemble depuis deux mois, nous ne nous affichions pas en public, alors nous voir entrer tous les deux enlacés, ça pouvait surprendre. Nous allâmes rejoindre nos amis.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

\- Bonjour, dit Scorp' en même temps que moi.

\- Bonjour, répondirent Lisa, Keira et Rose.

\- Lily, tu vas bien ? Me demanda Al' un petit air inquiet.

\- Bien sûre, tout va bien pourquoi ?

\- Tu portes une robe plutôt féminine et tu as bouclé tes cheveux ! Tu as plus l'habitude de mélanger les couleurs et à superposer les vêtements.

J'étais vexée de la remarque de mon frère, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas un compliment, je crus qu'à ce moment-là mes yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

\- Je porte ce qui me plait, répondis-amèrement, je n'ai pas à te plaire, ni à toi ni à personne d'ailleurs.

Je m'assis à la fin de ma phrase en diagonale, en colère.

\- Lily, tu es très jolie, je te taquine, et puis tu es parfaite sinon Scorpius ne serait pas fou de toi ! Me réconforta mon frère.

\- Je te déteste Al' !

\- Lily... Me dit Scorpius. Al' plaisante, nous t'aimons telle que tu es ! À mes yeux, tu es parfaite Lily, avec cette robe comment dans ton uniforme ou même ton pyjama !

Je lui souris tout en rougissant, et je le remerciai, Albus s'excusa de m'avoir fait de la peine. Puis, nous mangeâmes tranquillement. À la fin du petit-déjeuner, nous remontâmes aux dortoirs faire nos devoirs.

La journée se poursuivit, nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi dans les jardins de l'école à profiter du soleil. Il faisait vingt degrés, ce qui était plus qu'à cette époque à Poudlard ou à la maison à Londres. Nous étions allés dîner après notre sortie en pleine air. Après cette longue journée, nous retournâmes dans le dortoir. J'étais surpris, il n'y avait que Scorpius qui avait pensé à mon anniversaire, j'étais assez déçue que Al', mon propre frère n'y ait pas pensé...

\- Pourquoi t'es triste ? Me demanda Scorp' sur le chemin.

\- Ce n'est rien, dis-je.

\- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas vrai Lily ! Me dit-il visiblement inquiet.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Scorp.

Il haussa les épaules et nous rattrapâmes les autres.

Nous arrivâmes finalement aux dortoirs. Je pris mon pyjama et j'allai à la douche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me coucher et oublier mon anniversaire.

* * *

Scorpius regarda sa Lily s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait bien compris que ce qui l'avait rendu triste c'était qu'il avait été le seul à lui souhaiter son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle pensait s'en doute que ses amis et sa famille l'avaient oublié, ce qui n'était pas le cas évidement. Ses parents et les autres ne pouvaient pas faire le voyage, mais ils lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux qu'il avait réceptionné avec ses amis pour faire une surprise à Lily.

\- Verrouilles la porte de l'extérieur Al' ! Dit Apolline.

\- Vite il faut tout installer, ajouta Rose.

Tout le monde s'exécuta pour préparer une fête surprise à la petite Gryffondor. Ils avaient placé une longue table au milieu du dortoir avec un grand gâteau au chocolat et aux framboises, le préféré de Lily. Plusieurs saladiers contenant toutes sortes de bonbons et chocolats furent placées à plusieurs endroits sur la table. Une vingtaine d'assiettes furent placées tout le long de la table pour le gâteau. Scorpius avait aussi placé seize bougies sur le gâteau. Ensuite, ils avaient mis tous les présents sur le lit le plus proche, et il n'y en avait énormément. Ils y avaient ceux de ses parents, de ses grands-parents, de son oncle Ron et de sa tante Hermione, de son oncle George et de sa tante Angelina, de son oncle Percy et de sa tante Audrey, de son oncle Bill et de sa tante Fleur, de son oncle Charlie, de sa marraine Luna et de son mari Rolf, du professeur Londubat et de sa femme Hannah, de son parrain Drago et sa femme Astoria - les parents de Scorpius -, de Blaise et Pansy - les parents d'Edward et d'Apolline -, du professeur de Potions et de sa femme Sue - les parents de Jade, Isodore et Keira -, de Mrs Malefoy qui l'adorait d'après son parrain et de Mrs Tonks, qui était pour elle comme sa deuxième grand-mère, et enfin les cadeaux de ses frères James et Albus, de ses cousins Victoire, Teddy, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose et Hugo, de ses amis Edward, Jade, Scorpius, Apolline, Franck, Alice, Isodore, Lysander, Lorcan, Lisa et Keira. Cela faisait énormément de paquets cadeaux. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu la magie pour les dissimuler.

Maintenant que tout était en place, qu'ils avaient ajouté quelques ballons, placés des jus de fruits sur la table, Louis déverrouilla la porte. Ils avaient tout préparé en un temps record de quatorze minutes. Lily était encore en train de se doucher.

\- Ça fait une sacrée pile de cadeau ! Dit Lisa. Nous aurions dû se regrouper pour les cadeaux.

\- Je pensais que c'est que qu'aurait fait certains de nos parents, ajouta Louis, apparemment pas cette année.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, continua Al'. Y'a quand même trente-sept cadeaux, si je ne m'abuse ! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant.

\- C'est énorme, dit Keira. Dire qu'elle croit que nous l'avons oublié.

\- Quand elle va voir ça, elle va être heureuse !

\- Et elle va fêter son anniversaire en pyjama ! Dit Hugo en souriant.

\- Zut, j'ai acheté la robe pour l'occasion ! Dit le blond de Serpentard.

* * *

Je sortis de ma douche. Je m'essuyai rapidement mais correctement. J'enfilai mon pyjama. Il était vert, comme le vert de la maison de Salazar. Sur le tee-shirt, il y avait un lapin et le pantalon était plein de petites carottes. Ce pyjama était ridicule mais je m'en fichai car tout le monde m'avait oublié aujourd'hui donc j'allais dormir. Je me tressai ensuite les cheveux pour être tranquille.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et là...

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY ! Crièrent tous mes cousins et mes amis.

J'étais surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je pensais réellement qu'ils m'avaient oublié. Ils m'avaient bien eu, j'en restai sans voix. En faites, Al' savait très certainement que c'était Scorpius qui m'avait offerte la robe pour mon anniversaire, il cherchait vraiment à me taquiner.

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? Se moqua mon frère.

\- Euh... Non, non, dis-je étourdie. Merci, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, ajouta Scorp'.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est une agréable surprise, ris-je. Vous avez eu le temps de tout préparer le temps de ma douche ?

\- Bien sûre, me dit Rose. Nous t'avons même enfermé dans la salle de bain au cas où tu étais prête avant que nous terminions !

\- Vous avez pensé à tout, dis-je.

\- Nous voulions que tout soit parfait, ajouta Scorpius.

\- Alors, nous commençons par quoi ? Demanda Lisa qui était loin d'être patiente.

\- Hum... Les présents, répondit Rose. Nous venons de manger alors autant commencer par la montagne de cadeaux.

\- Tu viens Lily...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit où tous les cadeaux étaient posés. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais reçu autant de cadeaux.

\- Il y en vraiment beaucoup, dis-je.

\- Oui, me répondit Al'. Pas de cadeaux regroupés cette année !

\- Tu les ouvres, me dit Lisa pressée de découvrir ce que l'on m'a offert.

Je m'avançai vers les cadeaux que j'avais reçus puisque mes amis m'encourageaient à les ouvrir maintenant.

Le premier paquet que je pris, avait la taille d'un livre. J'arrachai le joli papier et à l'intérieur, il y avait une boîte avec à l'intérieur deux miroirs très similaire, seul la couleur des ornements du cadre changeait. Sur l'un, ils étaient pourpres et sur l'autre, ils étaient verts. Il y avait aussi une petite carte. C'était James qui m'avait offert ces miroirs. C'était des miroirs à double sens, si une personne en avait un, il suffisait de dire son nom en regardant dans le miroir et je pourrais alors parler à cette personne. Lui en avait un, il me disait que l'un de ces miroirs était pour Scorp'. Il termina en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

\- C'est James ! Ce sont des miroirs à double sens, il y en a un pour moi et un pour toi Scorp' ! Dis-je en souriant.

\- James ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, sourit Rose.

\- Oui. Tu veux celui avec les ornements verts ou pourpres ?

\- Vert évidement, ria Apolline.

Au fond, je supposais qu'il choisirait le vert, après tout il était à Serpentard et c'était vraiment une très jolie couleur. J'adorais le vert, moi aussi...

\- Je prends le pourpre Lily.

Je le regardai surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

\- Parce que le vert est ta couleur préférée alors il te revient, c'est ton cadeau, il me semble !

\- Merci, dis-je en m'empourprant et en lui tendant l'un des miroirs.

Apolline et Albus étaient assez surpris par l'attitude de leur meilleur ami envers moi, en réalité, il devait probablement s'attendre à tout sauf à ça et ce depuis le début.

\- Allez ouvre-en un autre, me dit mon amie en sautillant.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et pris un paquet qui avait la taille d'une enveloppe. J'enlevai le papier et il y avait réellement une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris alors et je souris en voyant qu'oncle Percy et tante Audrey m'avaient offert deux places pour aller voir une représentation du "Lac des Cygnes" de _The Royal Ballet_ dans le prestigieux théâtre Londonien, le _Coliseum Theatre_ !

\- Je n'en reviens pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda Rose.

\- Deux places pour voir une représentation du "Lac des Cygnes" au _Coliseum Theatre_ ! Répondis-je toute excitée.

\- C'est super ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si heureuse !

\- Lily, je ne savais pas qu'appréciais la danse classique ! Dit Lisa, son amie née-moldue.

Lily rougit. Parmi les personnes présentent ici seul son frère le savait. Ses cousins savaient qu'elle en avait fait avant Poudlard mais ils pensaient tous que cette passion lui était passée.

\- C'est la chose la plus belle qu'il puisse exister ! J'adore la danse !

\- Pourtant tu n'en fais pas ! Me dit alors Apolline.

La tristesse me gagna d'un seul coup. Oui, je ne faisais pas de danse parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais dû arrêter pour aller à Poudlard, à cette époque je préférais aller dans une école moldue et continuer la danse mais on ne m'avait pas donné le choix... Je me décidai à répondre voyant qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais il n'y a pas de cours de danse ici, répondis-je en souriant tristement.

Scorpius me prit par la taille et me déposa un baiser sur la joue pour me réconforter. J'entrepris ensuite d'ouvrir un autre cadeau.

Je pris alors un cadeau. J'arrachai délicatement le papier vert qui recouvrait la petite boite. C'était un bijou au vu de la boite. Je l'ouvris, je vis que mes amis regardaient Scorpius qui haussa les épaules. Le cadeau n'était pas le sien, je le savais avant même de voir sa réponse puisqu'il m'avait offert une robe sublime ce matin. Je regardai donc le contenu de la boite, et je devinai immédiatement qui m'avait offert le cadeau. Je souris à Scorpius.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas toi ? Dit Al' à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, dit-il.

\- C'est qui alors ?

\- C'est sa grand-mère, dis-je en continuant de sourire. C'est une magnifique broche. Il n'y a que ta grand-mère pour m'offrir des bijoux avec l'armoirie des Black.

En effet, la petite boite de velours rouge contenait une broche en argent, avec l'armoirie Black. Elle représentait un lys qui correspond bien à Lily.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle t'adore ! Ajouta Scorpius.

Je continuai d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je découvris un livre de Shakespeare, un autre de Baudelaire dans sa langue originale bien sûre et des chocolats de la part d'oncle Ron et de tante Hermione. Une boite remplis de farces et attrapes et un guide du parfait farceur de mon oncle George et de ma tante Angelina. Ma marraine Luna et son mari Rolf m'avaient offert un attrape-rêve et des lunettes verte qui permettaient de voir les Joncheruines, ce genre de cadeaux ne m'étonnai pas venant d'eux.

Je pris un autre cadeau. Il était assez gros. Lisa me regarda et me sourit.

\- C'est mon cadeau, me dit-elle.

Keira lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elles rirent toutes les deux. J'arrachai alors le papier et je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret de livre.

\- Ce sont des livres Moldus.

\- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Je regardai le coffret et manquai de m'étouffer en voyant le titre. Je la regardai et elle sourit !

\- La saga Harry Potter ? Des livres Moldus ?

\- En effet, je me baladais dans une librairie moldue et j'ai trouvé ce coffret ! Les livres sont parus entre 1997 et 2007, me répondit-elle. D'après la vendeuse, ces livres ont eu un véritable succès depuis le début. Il y a même des films alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être amusant de te les offrir ! Tu aimes lire donc tu vas pouvoir confronter ces livres à la réalité, ria-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles, lui dit Hugo.

\- En tout cas merci, je vais avoir pleins de livre à lire, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Je repris l'ouverture de mes cadeaux. Il en restait encore beaucoup. Je découvris ensuite parmi mes cadeaux un livre sur l'élevage de dragon ainsi qu'une paire de gants en peau de dragon offert par oncle Charlie, deux livres sur les sortilèges, l'un offert par Jade, et l'autre par Isodore qui était présent et donc j'en profitai pour le remercier. Quant à Alice, elle m'avait offert un livre sur le langage des fleurs, je la remerciai également. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait offert ce livre parce qu'elle savait que j'appréciais la botanique ou si c'était parce qu'elle l'était également tout comme son père le professeur Londubat.

\- Ouvre celui-là ! Désigna Apolline. Ça changera des petits paquets. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des livres, c'est pas drôle.

\- Si tu veux ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Les livres ne me gênent pas, j'aime lire !

J'attrapai le long paquet indiqué par la Serpentard. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante plus ou moins je dirai et une cinquantaine de centimètres en largeur. J'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait contenir le paquet...

\- De qui est ce cadeau ? Demandai-je.

\- Il est arrivé par hiboux. Il y a probablement une lettre à l'intérieur du paquet.

\- Un seul hibou porte le paquet ? Demandai-je naïvement.

\- Un sortilège de réduction a été appliqué, m'expliqua Scorpius. Il a repris sa taille lorsque nous avons posé le paquet au sol.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Je retirai l'emballage fait avec du papier kraft gris clair. Il y avait bien une lettre. Par contre, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était le cadeau car il s'agissait d'une malle. J'ouvris d'abord la lettre pour savoir de qui était le cadeau. Je pensai qu'il pouvait s'agir du cadeau de mes parents mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine avant d'ouvrir la lettre qui accompagnait le présent.

.

 _Ma douce Lily,_

 _Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Nous espérons que tout le monde sera s'occupée de toi en ce jour de l'année. Je suis d'ailleurs sûre qu'ils t'auront préparé une surprise. J'espère que notre cadeau te plaira, enfin personnellement, je suis sûre que cela sera le cas (tu vas faire des jaloux, crois-moi !)._

 _Ne soit pas trop triste de ne pas nous voir tous ensemble pour ton anniversaire, on se voit dans quelques semaines !_

 _Nous t'embrassons très fort, ton parrain qui t'adore et Astoria._

.

\- Alors, il est de qui ce cadeau ? Demanda Keira.

\- Surprise ! Apparemment, il devrait faire des jaloux, glissai-je malicieusement.

\- Alors, c'est un cadeau intéressant ! Ajouta Apolline.

Je me penchai sur le lit où était posée la malle. Je l'ouvris et j'ouvris la bouche tellement j'étais surprise. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'offrir ça pour mon anniversaire c'était beaucoup trop...

\- Waouh ! Dit Scorpius. Le dernier balai...

\- C'est l'Eclair de Lumière 24 ? Demanda Keira qui ne voyait pas.

\- Oui, confirma Scorpius des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en reviens pas dit Albus. Ça fait même pas un mois qu'il est en vente et il n'y a aucun prix d'afficher, simplement parce qu'il coûte une fortune !

Je rougis. Je savais très bien que c'était le balai dont parlaient Albus, Scorpius, Apolline, Rose et Keira depuis un moment. Scorpius disait qu'avec un tel balai s'il pouvait jouer le dernier match de Serpentard, il gagnerait sans aucun doute car il serait le plus rapide... Finalement, je lui ajoutais une contrainte à sa victoire, si lorsque nous retournions à Poudlard, il jouait contre Gryffondor. Bien sûre, il ne savait pas que j'étais attrapeuse.

\- Alors qui te l'a offert ? Me demanda Scorpius en souriant.

\- Ça ne peut-être que Papa et Maman ! Dit mon frère. Ça doit être leur manière de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire tous ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas eux, dis-je.

\- En tout cas, dit Hugo en l'interrompant si nous avons l'occasion de jouer la finale de Quidditch, nous gagnerons à coup sûre.

\- C'est qui alors ? Me demanda alors Al.

\- C'est Drago et Astoria, dis-je mal à l'aise, bien que Drago soit mon parrain.

Je regardai Scorpius, un regard désolé car je savais qu'il désirait ce balai, et que c'était ses parents qui me l'avaient offert.

\- T'inquiète Lily, me dit Scorpius. Je suis ravi pour toi même si j'aimerai l'avoir également. En plus, mon anniversaire n'est pas encore passé.

\- Pour en revenir Quidditch, dit 'Line. Lily aura peut-être le balai le plus rapide, mais elle est poursuiveuse. Si vous affronter Serpentard, vous êtes mal, nous avons le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis Harry Potter d'après les professeurs. Bien que ça ne fait qu'un an qu'il a le poste officiellement !

Scorpius sourit. C'était vrai que les profs lui disaient et il en était ravi ! Mais, il ne connaissait pas la composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il savait juste que Lily était la capitaine.

\- Je confirme, dit Al'. Vous n'avez aucune chance, et puis qui est votre attrapeur ? Un joueur inexpérimenté ?

Je les regardai, les bras croisés sur la poitrine les écoutant échapper leurs venins sur mon équipe, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Lily, tu les laisses dire ? M'interrogea Hugo.

\- J'attends qu'il ait fini pour leur donner la configuration de l'équipe pour les rassurer, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à son cousin.

\- Pour nous rassurer ? Me demande Scorpius en riant.

\- En plus, tu te moques de nous ? Me dit mon frère.

\- C'est ce que vous faisiez à l'instant mais vous rirez moins lors de la finale de la coupe !

\- Bon cette équipe, dit Rose.

\- Je suis gardien ! Dit Hugo.

\- Évidemment, ajouta sa sœur en levant les yeux.

\- Fred et Adrien Kirke sont batteurs ! Dis-je.

\- Donc, un quatrième et un sixième année ! Tu as pris des élèves plus âgés ? Étonnant me dit Al'.

\- J'ai pris les meilleurs !

\- Tes poursuiveurs ? Interrogea Scorp'. Toi, Keira et le dernier, qui est-ce ?

Je regardai Keira et un sourire machiavélique s'étendit sur nos lèvres en le regardant. Hugo et Lisa explosèrent de rire en voyant l'incompréhension de leurs amis Serpentard.

\- Quel est le problème avec ton dernier poursuiveur ? Demanda Rose.

\- Je suis poursuiveuse, répondit Keira.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre en souriant.

\- Je suis poursuiveuse avec Kevin Cornfoot et Sarah Smith.

Albus, Scorpius, Apolline, et Rose la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. Si Lily n'était pas poursuiveuse, il ne restait plus que le poste d'attrapeur ! Puis, Scorpius regarda Lily avec stupéfaction. Il ne savait pas qu'elle désirait le poste d'attrapeuse et il ne connaissait pas son niveau à ce poste mais si elle était bonne alors lui était foutu...

\- Tu es l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor ? Me demanda-t-il stupéfait.

J'hochai la tête pour lui confirmer.

\- Depuis quand veux-tu jouer au poste d'attrapeur ? Me demanda mon frère. Pendant les parties que nous avons fait en famille l'été, tu n'as jamais joué à ce poste.

\- Ça a toujours été Maman, Papa, Scorpius ou Drago ! Il y a toujours eu plus d'attrapeur, même Edward joue à ce poste, alors qui m'aurait pris au sérieux pour que je puisse jouer en tant qu'attrapeuse ! Pas grand monde sait que je suis meilleure attrapeuse que poursuiveuse.

Apolline manqua de s'étouffer. Lily était une bonne poursuiveuse même si ce n'était pas la meilleure mais si elle était meilleure attrapeuse avec un excellent ballet, les Gryffondor pourraient l'emporter.

\- Meilleure attrapeuse que poursuiveuse ? Questionna Apolline.

\- Bien meilleure, dit Keira.

\- La coupe est pour Gryffondor cette année et les deux prochaines années ! Ajouta Hugo.

\- Non, Serpentard l'emportera tant que je serai là, dit Scorpius en me souriant.

\- On verra ça !

\- Ouais, on verra dit Lisa. Nous savons même pas si vos équipes seront en finale et Lily n'a pas terminé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Le Quidditch n'était pas une passion de la jeune fille. Tout ce qui lui plaisait dans ce sport, c'était de voir les beaux garçons voler.

Je recommençai à ouvrir mes cadeaux d'anniversaire avant que ma meilleure amie ne s'énerve. Je découvris une édition spéciale d'un livre sur les plantes aquatiques que m'avait offert Neville Londubat, professeur de Botanique et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor, et sa femme Hannah. Rose m'avait offert le livre _L'Arithmancie ou l'Art des scientifiques_. Rose savait que j'aimais bien l'arithmancie, matière que ni mes parents ni mes frères avaient suivies et Franck, le fils de Neville m'avait également offert un livre de botanique sur certains spécimens rares ce qui me fis extrêmement plaisir. Mes amis avaient compris grâce à ce tournoi que c'était en lisant à part, sans que ce soit des cours que je m'instruisais le plus.

\- Tu viens d'ouvrir que des livres là ! S'horrifia Apolline. C'est des cadeaux inintéressants...

\- Moi, je les trouve très bien ! J'adore lire.

\- Tu es ennuyeuse quand tu t'y mets Lily ! Ajouta la brune.

\- C'est toi qui le penses, souris-je. Ce n'est pas parce que mes cadeaux ne te plaisent pas qu'il faut me le reprocher...

\- C'est vrai que nous nous sommes donné le mot, je crois ! Ria Rose. Nous t'avons presque tous offert un livre Lily. Tu vas avoir de la lecture jusqu'à ton prochain anniversaire !

\- Tu rigoles là, j'ai bien l'intention de tous les lire avant d'entrer en sixième année ! Souris-je.

\- Exaspérante ! S'exprima Lisa.

Je pris un autre paquet. Je remarquai que c'était celui d'Edward.

\- C'est celui d'Edward !

\- Un conseil Lily, me dit Rose. Te connaissant et le connaissant, tu devrais te douter de son humour alors ouvre ce cadeau à la fin ou juste avant celui de tes parents !

\- D'accord !

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Apolline à l'adresse de Rose.

\- Suffisamment pour savoir que Lily va s'énerver.

Puis elle termina en chuchotant à la Serpentard.

\- Et suffisamment pour savoir que vous allez réussir à mettre Scorpius mal à l'aise avec Al' !

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être le cadeau le plus génial ! Répondit-elle plus fort que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- En effet, je crois que je vais vouloir tuer Zabini ! Souris-je à Rose.

Je pris alors un autre cadeau. J'en pris un qui n'avait pas la forme d'un livre pour ne pas faire râler Apolline ! Je le déballai et c'était une boîte à cadeau. Je l'ouvris et je ris car il y avait pleins de bonbons et de chocolats.

\- Je vois que j'ai eu raison de ton estomac, me dit Al'.

\- Ça s'est sûre !

\- Mais regardes au fond...

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et au fond de la boîte, je trouvai un livre intitulé _Les Potions pour les Nuls_. Je foudroyai alors mon frère de mon plus grand regard noir et il explosa de rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en Potions ? Dis-je très peu convaincue moi-même.

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Me dit Lisa. Tu es pire que moi en potions, si nous ne surveillons pas, ton chaudron finirait à chaque cours explosé !

\- Traîtresse ! Ronchonnai-je.

Cela fit rire tout le monde sans exception surtout Scorpius. Je me renfrognai mais Scorpius vînt me prendre dans ses bras et ensuite, je recommençai à ouvrir des cadeaux. Papy et Mamie m'avait offert une jolie robe d'été en mousseline mauve ainsi que des bonbons. Hugo m'avait offert des chocogrenouilles, ce que je préfère ainsi qu'un livre sur le chocolat. Keira m'avait offert un livre sur les animagus, ça aussi c'était génial ! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me transformer comme le faisait Papy James et Sirius ou encore le professeur MacGonagall.

Je pris ensuite le cadeau qui vînt d'Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy. Elle était comme une deuxième grand-mère pour James, Albus et moi. Il s'agissait d'un coffret collection de livres sur la danse classique et j'en étais plus que ravie vraiment. Ensuite, j'ouvris le cadeau de Louis, c'était un livre qui expliquait comment devenir un animagus bien qu'il y en avait très peu ! Quant à Apolline, elle m'avait offert une sublime paire d'escarpins bleu pâle pour que je sois plus féminine selon ses dires. Je pris un autre cadeau. Je vis que c'était celui d'oncle Bill et de ma tante Fleur. Il y avait une carte alors je l'ouvris !

.

 _Lily Jolie,_

 _Avec Fleur, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Nous t'offrons ce présent, qui te sera très utile dans quelques mois d'après ton père et ta mère !_

 _Nous t'embrassons très fort, Bill et Fleur._

.

\- Que dit la carte ? Demanda Lisa. Un indice sur le cadeau ?

\- Ça me sera utile dans quelques mois ! Répondis-je perplexe.

\- Pour les vacances, peut-être !

\- Laissez-la ouvrir si vous voulez savoir ! Ajouta Scorpius.

J'arrachai le papier couleur bleu ciel. Il contenait une grande boite carré blanche où une paire de ballerines roses était représentée. Je soulevai le couvercle. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une paire de chaussons de danse rose pâle en toile, des collants en microfibres rose pâle, presque blanc et un justaucorps rose.

Je souris d'abord en voyant ce cadeau. Ensuite, je me rappelai le message sur la carte et je ne compris pas comment ça pourrait m'être utile !

\- En quoi ça va m'être utile dans quelque mois ? Questionnai-je perplexe.

\- Des cours de danses à Poudlard peut-être ! Proposa Hugo en haussant les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, ajouta Al'.

\- Je demanderai à Maman et à Papa alors !

\- En attendant va m'essayer ça, dit Apolline. Je n'ai jamais vu de ballerine !

\- Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Scorpius visiblement surpris.

Je rougis. Je ne pouvais pas porter ça devant eux. C'était encore pire que la tenue de Poudlard que j'avais pour la première tâche, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir comme ça...

\- Hum... Disons que c'est très moulant comme tenue, répondis-je gênée.

Albus rit et Apolline aussi. Mon frère me dit même qu'on ne me changerait pas. C'était vrai que je mourrais d'envie d'enfiler la tenue de danse mais pas pour leur montrer, seulement pour le plaisir d'en porter une de nouveau...

Je pris le cadeau de ma cousine Dominique, elle m'avait offert une tenue d'attrapeuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead dédicacée par toute l'équipe. Keira, Apolline et Rose m'envièrent pour ce cadeau. C'était la seule équipe de Quidditch anglaise ayant une composition exclusivement féminine ! Maman avait été poursuiveuse dans cette équipe avant la naissance de James. Théodore et Sue, les parents de Keira, Isodore et Jade m'avaient _offert Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les créatures fantastiques, le livre_. Quant à ma cousine Molly, elle opta pour le livre intitulé _Les sortilèges utiles aux quotidiens_. Sa sœur Lucy m'avait offert une robe bustier en mousseline bleu pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les escarpins que m'avaient offerts Apolline !

Le cadeau suivant était aussi grand que le cadeau de Narcissa. J'arrachai le papier cadeau et à l'intérieur, il y avait une petite boite rouge aux contours dorés. Une boite à bijoux !

\- Ça, c'est le cadeau de Scorpius ! Annonça Al' comme si c'était une évidence.

Je regardai Scorpius et il rougit légèrement. J'en conclu que mon frère avait raison. J'ouvris la petite boite. Elle contenait une gourmette en argent. Mon prénom y était gravé ainsi que des émeraudes scintillantes. Elle était magnifique. Mes yeux me piquèrent, c'était beaucoup trop ! Ils m'avaient tous offert des cadeaux, c'était énorme alors évidemment celui de Scorpius me rendit encore plus heureuse.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, me dit-il en m'enlaçant et en déposant ensuite un baiser dans mon cou.

Je fis non de la tête. Il me lâcha pour prendre la gourmette et l'attacher à mon poignet gauche. Je me retournai alors vers lui et je me hissai sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je reçu deux autres romans, l'un de Lysander et l'autre de son frère jumeau Lorcan, un nouveau nécessaire d'entretien de balai par Fred, une palette professionnels de maquillage par sa sœur jumelle Roxanne. Teddy et Victoire m'avaient offert une petite robe à fines bretelles de couleur crème avec un imprimé fleuri, Blaise et Pansy, les parents d'Edward et Apolline m'avaient offert une robe de sorcière en soie vert émeraude avec des broderies dorées, elle était très jolie.

\- Plus que deux, dit Lisa !

\- On va s'amuser maintenant ! Dit Apolline.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le cadeau d'Edward va mettre Lily de très mauvaise humeur, ajouta Keira !

\- Rose, il y a quoi dans le paquet d'Edward ? Interrogeai-je.

\- Ouvre-le et tu sauras ! À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il contient, je sais juste que Al' et Apolline vont s'amuser une fois que tu l'auras ouvert, enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Ed' !

Je pris alors le cadeau de Edward. J'appréhendais beaucoup. Il allait avoir trouver un cadeau qui me mettrait mal à l'aise, c'était tout à fait son genre ! Il aimait bien me taquiner ! À croire que c'était leur passe-temps favori ! Je retirai donc le papier cadeau et je découvris une boite ! Encore ! Il aimait bien camoufler leur cadeau, je crus ! Mes amis me regardèrent tous et attendirent avec impatience de savoir ce qu'Edward m'avait offert. Je soulevai le couvercle...

\- Non, il n'a pas osé m'offrir ça ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant et en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Apolline.

\- Rien, dis-je en refermant la boite.

C'était inutile de dire et de faire ça. Ils avaient très bien compris que ce cadeau m'embarrasser. Non pas que ça soit un cadeau gênant dans un sens, enfin si puisque c'était lui qui me l'avait offert et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il me connaissait très bien, et il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de m'offrir de la lingerie très féminine ! Rien avoir avec les brassières et les petites culottes en coton que je portais habituellement ! Il n'était pas censé le savoir mais me connaissant et ayant deux crétins pour frères, ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il le sache. Donc, ce cher Zabini, meilleur ami de mon frère James et petit-ami de ma cousine Rose m'avait offert un ensemble de lingerie.

Ce qui me gênait ? Le fait que ce soit lui qui me l'offrait. Ensuite, avoir à le montrer à mes amis. Enfin, je choisissais mes sous-vêtements moi-même ! L'ensemble était de couleur turquoise, en dentelle évidemment. Le haut était à mi-chemin entre le bustier et le soutien-gorge, on pourrait dire un mini bustier. Le bas était un shorty en dentelle assorti.

\- Bon, Lily, qu'est-ce que t'a offert mon cher frère ?

Je rougis. Je commençai à bafouiller en voulant leur dire sans leur montrer. Finalement, Albus vînt voir et explosa de rire.

\- De la lingerie ! Ça s'est lui tout craché !

\- Scorp', je crois qu'Edward voulait que tu prennes plaisir à déshabiller Lily !

Les deux concernés se retrouvèrent très gênés de la situation. Lily étant de nature très timide et effacé, quant à Scorpius, il n'était pas du genre à étaler tous les détails de sa vie même à ses amis...

\- T'auras plus qu'à essayer et à défiler pour Scorpius, me taquina Rose.

\- Je n'essayerai rien du tout puisque je ne le porterai pas !

\- C'est ce que tu dis là, contra Lisa, mais tu ne diras plus ça quand tu l'auras essayé !

\- M'en fiches, ronchonnai-je.

Cela amusa tout le monde, même Scorpius sourit face à ma réaction.

Il ne me restait plus que le cadeau de mes parents. Le cadeau avait la forme d'un cube d'une hauteur d'environ quarante centimètre. Je détachai le ruban argenté qui entourait la boîte de couleur émeraude, et je soulevai le couvercle de la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un piano à queue noir miniature dans un studio de danse ainsi qu'une lettre écrite par mes parents.

\- Alors ? Me demanda Al'.

\- C'est une représentation miniature d'un studio de danse avec un piano à queue ! Répondis-je. Il y a une lettre aussi...

Je pris la lettre que je dépliai.

.

 _Lily jolie,_

 _D'abord, nous te souhaitons un merveilleux anniversaire ! Nous espérons malgré la distance qui nous sépare en ce jour, que les cadeaux que nous t'avons tous envoyé t'ont fait plaisir. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de n'avoir pu faire le déplacement mais nous nous voyons dans trois semaines pour la troisième tâche !_

 _Maintenant, il est temps de te parler de notre cadeau. Tu as pu remarquer qu'en réalité cette boîte est une représentation miniature d'un studio de danse et d'un piano. Nous t'avons offert ce magnifique piano qui se trouve actuellement dans ta chambre comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin d'utiliser le sortilège que tu as probablement inventé pour faire apparaître un piano translucide pour éviter de jouer dans le séjour ! Oui, nous savons tout Lily, même ta manie à vouloir cacher tes talents ! Tu dois aussi te demander pourquoi un studio de danse ? Ou peut-être as-tu déjà compris ! Nous avons conclu un arrangement avec le professeur MacGonagall et la directrice du studio de danse où tu étais avant Poudlard, tu auras des cours de rattrapage tous les soirs du mois de juillet pour récupérer un bon niveau et tu reprendras les cours en septembre ! Nous espérons vraiment que ça te fasse plaisir !_

 _Nous t'embrassons très fort ma chérie, Maman et Papa._

.

\- C'est pas possible, dis-je très émue.

\- Tu pleures, me dit mon frère.

Je fis non de la tête.

\- Ça me rassure. Alors, ce cadeau ?

\- Je vais recommencer la danse, dis-je avec un large sourire.

\- C'est fantastique ! Me dit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Le reste de la soirée se termina calmement. Ils avaient mangé du gâteaux, rangé tous les papiers. Ils avaient joué, ri, discuté, tout en mangeant des sucreries et chocolats puis ils avaient fini par aller se coucher à une heure bien avancée de la nuit...

* * *

Finalement, les jours restants avant la troisième tâche passèrent très rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Lily. Demain, ses parents et sa famille arriveraient pour le weekend où se déroulerait la troisième et dernière tâche…

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **ilove** **dm** : Coucou !

Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. C'est vrai que l'hatitude de Scorpius change. Pour moi, c'est un garçoon qui reste discret mais pas entièrement effacé. Il n'a pas l'habitude de montrer ce qu'il ressent même en présence de ses amis, et même parfois sa famille. Pourtant, je considère le fait qu'il a reçu beaucoup d'amour de la part de sa famille, contrairement à son père. De plus, malgré qu'il semle calme, il est loin d'être le dernier pour faire des bêtises, même si on ne le voit pas dans cette fiction.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le manière de rapprocher Lily et Scorpius au cours de ce chapitre, et puis je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de jouer sur l'innocence de Lily, et son manque de confiance !

J'adore Drago énormément, moi aussi, c'est mon personnage préféré de la première génération. J'ai une histoire en cours sur ce personnage qui n'est pas publié car je n'ai pas de temps pour poursuivre l'écriture de celle-ci. Lorsque j'aurai le temps je la publierai, peut-être qu'elle t'intéressera :)

À bientôt, je l'espère !


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Je suis désolé pour ce nouveau retard, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant. De plus, je m'excuse d'avance, je ne suis pas sûre de publier la semaine dernière car les derniers chapitres ne me conviennent plus vraiment donc j'envisage de les réécrire mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire !

Publié le 2 Octobre 2016.

* * *

 **La troisème tâche**

* * *

Le mois de mai s'était écoulé beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensé. Nous étions Vendredi 24 Mai. Papa, Maman et les autres devaient arriver dans la journée. Demain, c'était la dernière tâche ! La semaine prochaine, nous rentrerons à Poudlard pour passer nos examens, qui seraient exceptionnellement les mêmes qu'à BeauxBâtons !

* * *

Il était 15 heures. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Rose et Scorpius dans une petite salle d'étude. Lisa et Keira étaient en métamorphose ! Al' et 'Line étaient probablement en train de batifoler dans un coin de l'école ! C'était pourquoi, je me retrouve avec ma cousine et mon petit-ami dans ce lieu à faire un devoir de sortilège en attendant que tout le monde soit sorti de cours et que nos parents arrivent…

Je travaillai sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Le programme ne se déroulait pas dans le même ordre qu'à Poudlard, sinon j'aurais vu ce sortilège en début d'année ! C'était pourquoi, je me retrouvai à devoir écrire un parchemin de trente centimètres. Rose et Scorpius faisaient une dissertation sur l'amortencia pour Mademoiselle Blanche, la professeure de potion de l'académie française.

\- L'amortencia, ce n'est pas le plus puissant filtre d'amour ? Demandai-je.

\- C'est ça ! Pourquoi cette question ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, me dit Scorpius avec un magnifique sourire.

J'étais probablement encore rouge. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse à la moindre remarque.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il était mentionné dans un des livres que j'ai lu récemment !

\- Vous en avez déjà préparé ?

\- Oui. C'est pourquoi on doit rédiger cette dissertation maintenant !

\- C'est vrai que cette potion a une odeur qui diffère pour tout le monde ? Demandai-je très intéressée.

\- Oui, dit Rose. Moi, j'ai senti l'odeur du parchemin neuf, du bois de cèdre et d'ambre.

Je regardai Scorpius. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il avait préparé sa potion.

\- Tu es bien curieuse ma petite Lily ! J'ai senti la fraîcheur du matin, l'odeur du bois poli et un doux parfum fruité, la framboise en particulier, termina-t-il en rougissant.

\- Mon shampoing, murmurai-je.

Un murmure qu'ils entendirent tous les deux, et qui fit largement sourire ma cousine Rose.

\- Allez, retourne à ton parchemin sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion ! Me dit Rose.

\- C'est un conseil, si tu veux terminer avant l'arrivée de tes parents, ajouta Scorpius.

\- J'ai hâte de les voir...

\- Alors travaille ! Nous quitterons la bibliothèque lorsque nous aurons terminé nos devoirs, toi y compris Lily, s'empressa de rajouter Rose avec un air très sérieux collé à son visage.

\- C'est beaucoup moins intéressant que la potion de l'amortencia.

\- Mais très certainement plus utile !

Je devais vraiment me concentrer sur ce devoir si je voulais pouvoir voir ma famille à leur arrivée ! Donc...

 _Le sortilège de Stupéfixion est un sort qui permet d'endormir quelqu'un, ou plutôt de le faire entrer dans un état second, semblable à un coma. On dit d'une personne ayant reçu ce sort qu'elle a été stupéfixée. Le contre sort permettant de réanimer quelqu'un ayant subi ce sortilège est "Enervatum"._

 _Si on lance plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfixion sur une même partie sensible du corps ou sur une personne faible physiquement ou sur une personne âgée, alors on peut provoquer la mort de celle-ci._

Je continuai pendant à peu près une heure à relater sur mon parchemin les atouts de ce sortilège ainsi que ses défauts. Finalement, je plaçai un point final à ma petite dissertation sur ce sort lorsque Rose et Scorpius s'exclamèrent pour dire qu'ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre gousset, il était presque 17 heures !

\- On peut aller prendre l'air maintenant ? Dehors, il y a un magnifique soleil, dis-je.

\- Tu as terminé ? Me demanda Scorpius avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Oui, tu veux vérifier ?

Il prit mon parchemin et relu mon devoir. Je le vis sourire, puis il me le rendit en me disant que c'était bon, nous pûmes aller dans le parc. Je fourrai rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire "Quidditch", je me retrouvai debout prête à partir ! Scorpius et Rose rirent.

\- Soit pas si pressée d'aller dehors, nous passons d'abord aux dortoirs poser nos affaires, me dit Scorpius. Nous serons mieux sans !

Nous sortîmes alors de la bibliothèque en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Puis, nous traversâmes les couloirs et montâmes les escaliers nous conduisant à nos dortoirs. Scorpius entra prudemment car il pensait que c'était le lieu qu'avait choisi mon frère et Apolline, ce qui me semblait être le cas puisqu'il semblerait que ce soit des gémissements de plaisir que nous entendîmes. Scorpius prit alors mes affaires et ceux de Rose et se contenta de les poser à l'entrée du dortoir sans pour autant qu'elles se retrouvent dans le passage. Puis, il revînt et referma la porte. Je ne me sentis pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir entendu Al' et 'Line faire l'amour. Rose le remarqua et me taquina gentiment.

\- Espérons qu'ils terminent avant que nos parents arrivent et entrent dans le dortoirs ! Ria Scorpius alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins.

\- Ce n'est pas un drame, dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te mettrait pas mal à l'aise si ton père et ta mère te trouvait en train de faire l'amour avec Edward ? Demandai-je timidement et gênée.

\- Euh... Si, je pense que je ne me trouverais gênée qu'ils me voient ainsi mais c'est la vie ! Mon père hurlera en disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son bébé, tout le monde lui dirait que c'est probablement pas la première fois, ils nous taquineront un peu et puis ils finiront par arrêter d'en parler ! Ça serait pareil pour vous !

\- Nous ? Balbutiai-je.

Je regardai Scorpius, il resta impassible et attendit que Rose continue.

\- Oui, vous. Vos parents pourrez-vous surprendre en train de faire l'amour, sur le coup vous serez gênés, mais vous en rirez par la suite...

\- En faites, ... On... Hésitai-je. Nous...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, me coupa Scorpius. Nous serons prudents pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Je regardai Scorpius, je rougis. À vrai dire, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aimerai pas qui m'arrive, c'est que mes parents ou n'importe qui d'autres, nous surprennent dans une situation embarrassante.

\- Oh... Dit Rose surprise. Vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour ensemble !

Je me calai dans les bras de Scorpius en prenant soin de cacher mon visage ! Décidément, cette conversation était bien la dernière que j'aurai aimé avoir ! Ça pourrait être pire, là, il n'y avait que Rose avec nous.

\- En effet, dit Scorpius sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

Rose comprit que le sujet était clos, qu'elle en apprendrait pas plus. Je compris sa surprise sur le fait que nous n'ayons jamais fait l'amour. Nous dormions ensemble depuis le premier jour où nous étions sortis ensemble alors ils devaient tous penser que c'était déjà arrivé ! Mais non, en faites, nous n'avions jamais rien fait de plus que s'embrasser. À vrai dire, nous n'avions jamais envisagé d'aller plus loin... Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça, Scorpius n'avait jamais tenté d'aller plus loin, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie ou bien s'il attendait que j'en parle... Parfois, je me surpris à rêver de ma première fois avec Scorpius, ma toute première fois en réalité, mais je n'osais pas lui en parler...

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans les jardins après avoir marché tranquillement pendant un quart d'heure.

\- Regardez, il n'y a personne près de la fontaine, on y va ? Proposai-je.

\- Avoue que tu l'adores cette fontaine ! S'exclama Rose.

\- Elle est juste magnifique. En plus, elle porte le nom de Flamel, annoncai-je. C'est Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel qui ont financé la construction de cette académie !

\- Tu as lu des livres d'histoires de la magie française !

\- Oui, j'ai lu certains passages de l'histoire de la France, mais Nicolas Flamel est connue dans le monde !

\- Ça, je le sais mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait financé en partie ce Palais ! Me répondit Rose.

Nous nous installâmes sur le rebord de cette grande fontaine. Avec Scorpius, nous avions décidé que nous dirions à nos parents que nous sortions ensemble seulement lorsque nous rentrerons à Poudlard. C'était pourquoi au lieu de me blottir dans ses bras comme je l'aurais fait si nos parents n'arrivaient pas bientôt ! J'avais préféré me placer de l'autre côté de Rose pour ne pas être tentée !

\- Ça serait plus simple de le dire maintenant ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à vous voir sortir ensemble un jour, je ne dis pas qu'ils s'attendent à vous voir marier un jour mais si ce n'est pas maintenant, ils ne seraient pas surpris d'ici quelques années d'apprendre que vous ayez une aventure...

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent que nous sortirons un jour ensemble ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Tout le monde savait ce que ressentait Lily, toi tu as peut-être pensé que ça lui été passée mais non. Tu aurais fini tôt ou tard par t'en rendre compte alors ils ont dû penser que tu en profiterais certainement un jour...

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Dit-il un peu en colère.

\- Je le sais Scorp' et ils le savent aussi ! Mais, tu pourrais changer même s'il vaut mieux que tu gardes cette attitude-là !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de leur dire maintenant, dis-je.

Scorpius me sourit. Je savais que si je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, alors personne ne le dirait. L'ennui me gagna et je mourrais d'envie d'être dans les bras de Scorp' ! Je sortis ma baguette et je la fis tournoyer entre mes doigts.

\- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer Lily ! Me dit Rose.

\- On s'ennuie ! Dis-je en me levant et en me postant devant eux.

\- Nous avons qu'à retourner au château, les autres devraient être sorti de cours ! Proposa Rose.

\- Non, ils viendront nous rejoindre, répondit Scorp'. Ils vont vouloir profiter du soleil. Il fait tellement bon !

D'un seul coup, j'eus une idée. Je savais que ça allait se retourner contre moi car je ne courrais pas très vite mais pourquoi pas ! Ça m'occuperait un peu. Un sourire machiavélique prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- Lily, à quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Rose perplexe.

Je reculai de quelques pas et rapidement je dirigeai ma baguette vers eux.

\- Aguamenti, dis-je en riant.

Scorpius et Rose se retrouvèrent trempés ! Ils ne devaient pas s'y attendre, c'était un sortilège que l'on apprenait en sixième année, mais je le trouvais utile alors j'avais répété les gestes et l'incantation jusqu'à le maîtriser ! Je commençai à partir vers le château en courant et en riant car maintenant qu'ils étaient noyés, ils allaient sans doute vouloir se venger...

Je continuai de courir en jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi, j'avais pris de l'avance en m'enfuyant mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à être à une distance suffisante pour me rendre l'appareil ! Soudain, je persécutai quelqu'un et me retrouvai sur les fesses ! J'aurais dû regarder devant moi. Je relevai les yeux et constatai que c'était dans mon père que j'avais foncé ! Je me relevai de manière disgracieuse et époussetai ma jupe d'écolière sous les rires de Rose et Scorpius qui approchaient.

\- Oh non ! Dis-je en me précipitant derrière mes parents.

\- Tu pourrais nous dire bonjour, me dit ma mère.

\- Oui, mais euh... Bonjour, dis-je en voyant son regard sévère, généralement réservé lorsqu'elle recevait des lettres l'informant que l'on avait eu une retenue. C'est pour ma survie, dis-je.

\- Tu ne nous échapperas pas Lily, entendis-je.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes trempés ? Demanda mon père.

\- Bonjour Oncle Harry, bonjour Tante Ginny! Dit Rose.

\- Bonjour ! Dit Scorpius poliment en même temps que Rose.

\- Vous êtes tombés dans la fontaine, dis-je innocemment.

Cela fit rire mes parents qui s'écartèrent légèrement pour que je puisse voir mes amis. Rose poussa un petit cri aigu signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à se venger, et avant même que je puisse dire "Quidditch", je me retrouvai aspergé de deux longs jets d'eau. Le rire de mes parents redoubla, et celui du reste de la famille, qui venait de nous rejoindre s'ajouta à celui de mes parents !

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? Me demanda mon parrain.

\- Rien, dis-je innocemment. Je suis toujours sage.

Rose m'aspergea à nouveau pour cette réponse.

\- Je crois que Rosie n'est pas de cet avis ! Lança James.

Il reçut un jet d'eau au visage pour ce surnom. Je ris.

\- Bon, j'avoue. Je m'ennuyais, parce qu'il n'y avait que Scorpius, Rose et moi qui n'avions pas cours et comme Scorpius a mentionné que les autres allaient nous rejoindre car ils faisaient bon, j'ai eu l'idée de les arroser avec ma baguette. Je prenais la fuite avant de me retrouver les fesses à terre !

\- C'est ce que j'appelle une blague qui se retourne contre soit ! Me dit papa en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Allez-vous changer ! Parce que vous avez terminé tôt mais vous êtes les seuls à être encore avec votre uniforme, nous dit Maman.

\- Le dortoir était occupé, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Occupé ? Demanda ma mère sceptique.

Drago explosa de rire. Il avait probablement compris à quel genre d'occupation je faisais allusion à la vue de la rougeur de mes joues.

\- Vous étiez que trois, il me semble pourtant qu'Apolline et Albus suivent les mêmes cours que vous, dit-il à l'adresse de Rose et Scorpius.

Al' et 'Line qui venaient d'arriver au moment où Drago posa la question ne savaient pas pourquoi il la posa et la Serpentard y répondit.

\- Si nous suivons les mêmes cours mais ils ont d'abord été à la bibliothèque. Nous n'avions pas envie d'étudier, alors nous sommes retournés aux dortoirs !

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas pu se changer ! Se moqua James. C'est vous qui occupiez le dortoir !

Apolline rougit. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais rougir. Je pensai qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient oublié un sortilège de silence...

\- Les jeunes de nos jours... Dit Drago sur un ton faussement dramatique. Ils ne s'intéressent même plus à leur cours et jouissent d'abord des plaisirs charnels !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-je. Nous, on étudiait !

Cela fit sourire mes parents et rire Drago.

\- Bon, rentrons pour que vous puissiez vous changer !

Nous rentrâmes au château, et nous montâmes tous jusqu'aux dortoirs afin que Scorp', Rose et moi puissions-nous changer. J'enfilai un legging beige, et j'entrepris de vouloir enfiler un tee-shirt vert émeraude. Cependant, je m'aperçus que c'était l'un des tee-shirts de Scorpius. Donc, je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et sortis prendre un autre haut vert, de la même couleur, mais il était à moi celui-là...

* * *

Le dîner était terminé. Nos parents remontèrent à leur appartement, nous à notre dortoir ! J'avais besoin de parler avec James alors je lui fis comprendre. Au lieu de monter au dortoir, nous traversâmes certains couloirs jusqu'à aller s'installer dans un couloir qui n'était pas fréquenter à cette heure.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux Lilou, me dit James en me prenant dans ses bras !

\- Ça m'a manqué ! J'ai hâte de rentrer pour qu'on se voit plus souvent !

\- Oui, vivement ! Ça se passe comment avec ton amoureux !

\- Bien, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Aurais-tu des choses à me dire ? J'ai entendu par Al' que vous dormiez ensemble tous les jours ! Me dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Te dire quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Scorpius ! Me dit-il l'air vexé.

\- N'importe quoi ! Dis-je. On a rien fait James, pas encore...

\- Avoue que tu en as envie alors ! Ria-t-il.

\- Oui, dis-je tout bas en rougissant, il m'arrive d'en avoir envie, mais on en a jamais parlé avec Scorpius. Il n'est peut-être pas intéressé par moi, il n'a peut-être pas envie de moi...

Je me triturai les doigts gênés par la conversation alors que je savais que je pouvais tout dire à James.

\- Ou il attend peut-être que tu lui en parles vu que tu es plus jeune que lui, il n'a peut-être pas envie que tu te sentes obligé d'aller plus loin. Prend l'initiative de lui parler ça sera déjà ça de gagner !

\- Je ne sais pas trop James, même si j'en ai envie, je sais pas trop si je suis prête...

\- Tu pourras toujours l'arrêter si finalement ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Scorp' est compréhensif !

\- J'aurais l'air ridicule !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres !

Sur le chemin du retour, James me demanda si nous avions l'intention de le dire à Papa et à Maman ainsi qu'aux parents de Scorpius, je lui répondis que je préférai attendre que nous soyons en vacances ou au moins retourné à Poudlard.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne humeur malgré que je n'aie pas dormi dans les bras de mon amoureux comme j'avais pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs mois... En fin d'après-midi, aurait lieu la dernière tâche du tournoi, celle qui déterminera le grand vainqueur de cette édition !

Je décidai de me lever et de me préparer pour aller déjeuner. Je constatai en m'approchant de l'une des fenêtres de notre dortoir qu'il y avait déjà un magnifique soleil à l'extérieur ! Je décidai donc de porter la petite robe fleuri que m'avait offert Teddy et Victoire ! Puis, je coiffai mes longs cheveux en une tresse en épi de blé retombant sur mon épaule gauche.

\- Déjà levé, me dit James en bayant.

\- Il est passé 9 heures et demi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire la grasse mat' ! Lui répondis-je.

\- T'aurais dû en profiter aujourd'hui, la troisième tâche n'aura pas lieu avant 17 heures ! D'après Papa et Maman, tante Hermione a dit qu'elle aurait lieu soit à 17 heure 30, soit à 18 heures. Ça t'aurait permis de te reposer !

\- Si je suis debout, c'est que je suis en pleine forme ! Scorp' est levé ?

Pour seule réponse, James haussa les épaules. Je me dirigeai alors vers le lit de mon Serpentard adoré ! Je tirai le rideau de son lit et je constatai qu'il dormait encore. Je m'approchai et grimpai délicatement sur son lit afin de le réveiller en l'embrassant. Mais, c'était sans savoir qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Il m'attrapa rapidement, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'il s'était déjà mis à me chatouiller ! Je me mis à rire et le suppliai d'arrêter entre deux crises de rires !

\- Dire que tu voulais me réveiller ! Ria-t-il.

\- Non, je voulais te donner un bisou avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner ! Tentée-je.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa sur le front, puis le nez et termina par me donner un tendre baiser. Je lui souris.

\- Je t'aime ma douce Lily !

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux ouverts, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration à un moment pareil, enfin je ne pensais même pas qu'il me le dirait.

\- Lily ? Me dit-il en me regardant un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Oh... Euh, balbutiai-je. Je suis désolé, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Je sais, mais pourtant, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aime, et ce depuis un moment déjà...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Scorpius !

Je déposai un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avec un magnifique sourire scotché à mes lèvres.

\- Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec les filles ! Dis-je d'excellente humeur.

Scorpius me laissa filer car il savait que je ne voulais pas que nos parents sachent pour l'instant, il commença ensuite à se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller.

\- Lily, avec un sourire pareil plaqué sur ton visage Papa et Maman vont se poser des questions et ça ne sera plus un secret pour personne ! Me taquina James.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis très discrète !

Rien ne gâcherait ma bonne humeur, Scorpius m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait... Nous descendîmes alors prendre notre petit-déjeuner, Lisa, Jade et Keira y étaient déjà d'après James, alors nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller les rejoindre.

* * *

La matinée s'était passée relativement vite. Nous nous étions retrouvés en famille dans les jardins de l'école après le déjeuner.

\- Où se déroule la troisième tâche ? Demanda soudainement Apolline. Je n'ai vu que le petit labyrinthe que nous voyons d'ici et je ne pense pas que ce soit ça !

\- Il est près du lac répondit Hermione. De nombreux sorciers ont contribué à sa mise en place et des tribunes ont été placé tout le tour pour que les élèves et les autres spectateurs puissent voir à l'intérieur du labyrinthe !

\- Si nous étions allés nous baigner dans le lac, nous aurions pu avoir un aperçu, dit alors Albus.

\- Tu n'aurais aperçu que les tribunes !

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Parle pour toi ! Maugréai-je.

\- Tu t'en es sortie vivante jusque-là, tu vas donc y arriver ce soir, me dit James.

Puis, la conversation se concentra par la suite sur le Quidditch, sujet apprécié par la plupart des personnes présentes.

\- En parlant de Quidditch, demanda Scorpius. Quelles sont les équipes qui disputeront la finale du tournoi de Poudlard ?

\- Ça t'intrigue ! Dis-je en me moquant.

\- Si tu veux savoir si Serpentard est en final alors oui, ils le sont. Ensuite, avant que tu me poses la question, ajouta Théodore, l'équipe que tu as composé avant de partir pourra jouer la finale.

\- Merci ! Dit-il satisfait.

Je fus surpris qu'il n'ait pas demandé quelle était l'équipe qu'ils affronteraient !

\- Contre qui ? Demandai-je alors, en même temps que Scorpius se décidait à le faire.

Nous rîmes et cela fit rire tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Quelle synchronisation ! Nous-dit Maman.

\- Contre Gryffondor, répondit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence !

Quand j'entendis la réponse de Neville, qui était le directeur de la maison Gryffondor, j'explosai de rire. Non, je ne me moquai pas de l'ami de mes parents, qui plus est mon professeur, c'était juste la tête de Scorpius lorsqu'il apprit que je serai face à lui pour ce match...

\- Si t'avais vu ta tête Scorpius, tentai-je de dire en riant, lorsque... Lorsque Neville a annoncé que ce serait un match Serpentard-Gryffondor !

\- Pourquoi ça t'effraie ? Demanda Edward. Gryffondor n'ont pas gagné depuis qu'Harry est parti de Poudlard, et il me semble que ceux qui l'ont vu joué t'ont toujours dit que tu étais le meilleur attrapeur qu'il est vu à Poudlard depuis qu'il était parti !

\- Gryffondor a un nouvel attrapeur ? Questionna Ron.

\- Oui, dit Neville. J'attendais depuis un moment que ce nouvel attrapeur puisse avoir la place qu'il mérite, et je crois que la finale va être intéressante.

\- Neville ! Dit Ginny. Qui est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

\- Soyez patient !

\- En tout cas, dit Hugo, notre attrapeur est bien plus doué à ce poste qu'à son ancien poste ! Si l'ancien capitaine avait accepté de refaire passer les sélections pour tous les postes, ça fait deux ans que l'on gagnerait la coupe !

\- Oh, c'est bon, l'attrapeur se débrouillait bien, Scorpius est le meilleur s'est tout. En plus, je ne savais même pas que l'un de mes joueurs voulaient ce poste, ajouta James.

\- Vous avez l'intention de nous faire languir encore longtemps avant de nous dire qui est l'attrapeur ? Ajouta Harry.

\- C'est Lily ! Dit Al'. Elle a su bien caché son jeu et si elle est aussi douée que ses coéquipiers le prétendent, on est foutu ! Scorp', ton balai, même s'il est très bon ne fera pas le poids face à celui que ton père a offert à Lily.

\- T'as contribué à la défaite de ta propre maison ! Râla tout en plaisantant Théo, qui était le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit Lily, que tu voulais ce poste ? Demanda James.

\- M'aurais-tu pris au sérieux ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer à ce poste. Je me suis toujours entraînée seule lorsque j'avais besoin de tranquillité, mais une fois, Lisa, Keira et Hugo m'ont vu.

\- Sans compter, toutes les fois où moi ou un autre professeur t'ont vu sans que tu t'en aperçoives ! Ajouta Théo.

\- Tu le savais ? Dit Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr, comme tous les profs même si certains ne l'ont jamais vu !

\- Elle est douée, je suppose ? Dit Apolline qui commençait à désespérée.

Pour toute réponse, Neville et Théodore hochèrent la tête, ce qui fit rougir Lily, et pâlir Scorpius. Il s'apprêtait à ne pas attraper un vif d'or pour la première fois, face à une fille, sa petite-amie, qui plus est, son premier match en tant qu'attrapeuse. C'était le dernier match qu'il jouerait à Poudlard et il avait très peu de chance de l'emporter...

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula très rapidement.

Je remontai au dortoir, accompagnée de Lisa et Keira afin de mettre la tenue aux couleurs de Poudlard pour la troisième et dernière tâche de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Une fois que j'avais enfilé ma tenue ainsi qu'une paire de tennis, je glissai ma baguette dans l'une des poches. La tenue que je portai, était identique à celle de la première tâche. J'étais prête, donc avec les filles nous descendîmes rejoindre nos familles.

Mon père m'avait conduit au réfectoire de l'école afin que je puisse me restaurer avant cette tâche. Après avoir mangé quelques cookies, une pomme et un peu de fromage blanc, et avoir bu un grand verre de jus d'orange, ma tante Hermione vînt nous chercher, mon père pour qu'il fasse son travail et moi pour me conduire à l'ultime tâche...

Nous arrivâmes rapidement près de l'entrée du labyrinthe, enfin nous ne mimes pas longtemps à arriver vis à vis de la distance à parcourir. Les haies mesuraient environs trois mètres de hauts et les tribunes les surplombaient en formant un très grand arc de cercle.

Ce labyrinthe me sembla immense. Alors que mon père accompagna ses collègues afin de veiller au bon déroulement de l'ultime épreuve, ma tante Hermione se chargea de nous rassembler, Aimée, Boris et moi.

Nous allions bientôt affronter ce labyrinthe. Cela me fit peur. Papa nous avait raconté une fois les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées lors de sa participation au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Les élèves étaient déjà installés dans les gradins et étaient déjà bien excités par les événements. Les adultes prenaient places peu à peu dans les gradins.

Je commençai à stresser, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait une fois à l'intérieur.

J'étais toujours avec Boris et Aimée. Cependant, nous attendîmes en silence. Aucun de nous ne parla. Pourtant, depuis le bal de Noël, j'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler, je l'appréciais vraiment. Elle était super. C'était dû au stress et à la tension qui nous gagnait. Nous avions tous les trois envies de gagner, et en même temps, les souvenirs du dernier labyrinthe du tournoi étaient présents même si nous actuel champion ne l'avions pas vécu.

Tante Hermione vînt nous rejoindre, mais elle était seule donc le début de l'épreuve n'était pas pour tout de suite. Les autres membres du jury discutaient encore.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Nous demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Ça peut aller, dit Aimée.

\- Ça va, dit Boris.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

\- Vous rencontrerez des créatures dangereuses dans ce labyrinthe tout comme ce fut le cas lors des précédentes tâches, mais rien d'aussi affreux que le précédant tournoi ne se produira. Les professeurs et Aurors vont patrouiller continuellement au-dessus du labyrinthe.

Je sus à ce moment que ma tante était venue nous mettre en confiance avant l'ultime épreuve.

\- Merci, dis-je.

Je pris ma tante dans mes bras qui me rendit mon étreinte. Je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de ma joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer Lily, me dit-elle.

Le ministre et les autres membres du jury arrivèrent à leur côté, probablement pour lancer l'ultime tâche.

\- Il va être tant de commencer ! Il est l'heure, annonça Kingsley aux jeunes. Les gens ont fini de s'installer. Les Aurors et les professeurs sont prêts à patrouiller.

\- Concernant l'épreuve, dit-alors Hermione, vous entrerez chacun votre tour. Étant en tête de classement Monsieur Voliakov, vous entrerez le premier. Miss Potter vous suivrez. Et enfin, Miss Leroy vous accéderez vous également dans le labyrinthe. Une minute séparera chacune de vos entrées.

Nous hochâmes la tête tous les trois pour montrer que nous les écoutions.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir lancer le départ, dit Ludovic Verpey.

Kingsley approcha sa baguette de sa gorge afin d'amplifier sa voix avec le sortilège du "Sonorus".

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles. Messieurs, bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à la dernière épreuve de cette édition du tournoi des trois sorciers !

La foule de jeunes gens acclama.

\- Il est temps de faire entrer nos trois champions dans le labyrinthe afin qu'il puisse se mettre à la recherche du trophée des trois sorciers. Pour information, celui-ci a été placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Au premier coup de canon, le premier champion entrera.

Les élèves étaient toujours aussi excités par les événements se déroulant dans leur école.

\- À trois ! Un, deux, trois, termina Kingsley.

Un coup de canon retentit. Boris se dirigea vers l'entrée du labyrinthe sous les acclamations de ses camarades d'école.

Il me restait moins d'une minute avant de devoir entrée à mon tour. La peur me gagna. Mon père m'avait quitté plus rapidement que les fois précédentes pour son travail car cette fois, on avait besoin de lui pour patrouiller autour du labyrinthe au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Le coup de canon retentit de nouveau. Il résonna dans mes oreilles. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, il me fallut quelque seconde avant que je ne m'avance à mon tour vers l'ultime affrontement de ce tournoi. Je marchai gauchement, enfin peut-être aurais-je dû dire droitement vu que j'étais gauchère. Disons que je marchai très maladroitement. J'ai d'ailleurs trébuché avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Je ne prêtai même pas attention aux cris de la foule qui m'encourageaient à entrer dans cet immense labyrinthe.

* * *

Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Andromeda, Narcissa, Ginny, Drago, Pansy, Théodore et Sue étaient installés dans les gradins à une hauteur suffisante pour voir dans le labyrinthe à l'aide des multiplex. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Scorpius, Edward, Apolline, Jade, Isodore, Keira et leurs amis étaient installés devant eux. Neville et Hannah les avaient rejoints également. Hermione était encore avec les membres du jury, cependant, Harry, Blaise et Astoria patrouillaient avec certains professeurs de BeauxBâtons.

Harry n'étant pas là, Ginny était blottit dans les bras de son frère Charlie. Elle avait peur pour son bébé, qui n'en était plus un évidemment. Hermione devrait les rejoindre après une petite discussion avec le reste du jury, une fois la compétition lancée. Elle retournerait auprès du jury lorsque le premier champion serait de retour.

Scorpius stressait énormément, il avait peur pour sa Lily. Il s'était installé à côté de son meilleur ami et de James, car il savait que James croyait en la victoire de Lily plus qu'à tout. Lui, il voulait seulement la voir sortir saine et sauve.

Lily avait à peine fait quelque pas dans le labyrinthe que sa mère sanglotait. Scorpius avait bien du mal à masquer sa peur ! Albus, pour se moquer, aurait bien dit quel comble pour un Malefoy de ne pas réussir à masquer ses émotions, s'il n'avait pas eu peur également.

* * *

J'avançai tout droit le cœur serré jusqu'à la première intersection. J'avais le choix entre continuer tout droit ou partir à droite comme à gauche.

\- Pointe au nord, murmurai-je en posant ma baguette à plat sur ma main.

La baguette pointa vers moi, après avoir tourné sur elle-même. J'en conclus que le trophée se trouvait au sud-est puisqu'il se trouvait au centre du labyrinthe. Je décidai de tenter tout droit. J'irai sur ma droite un peu plus tard, je tenterai à la prochaine intersection.

J'accélérai le pas. Après tout, si je voulais avoir une chance de gagner, il fallait peut-être me dépêcher. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, je tournai à droite. Je marchai rapidement sur cent mètre. Enfin, je n'arrivai pas totalement au bout de ce qui était un cul-de-sac que j'aperçus un crabe de feu.

Un crabe de feu ressemble à une tortue ayant une carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses. À l'origine, elle provenait d'une zone côtière des îles Fidji. Elles sont en danger constamment car elles sont très recherchées pour les vertus de sa carapace. Cependant, ils sont tout à fait capables de se défendre en projetant des flammes avec la partie postérieure de son corps

Je ne voulais pas le blesser, ces créatures étaient rares, il valait donc mieux éviter. Mais, il pourrait me jeter des boules de feu et je pourrai être grièvement brûlé. Même s'il m'avait vu, je préférai fuir. Je fis demi-tour en courant, et comme je l'avais envisagé, il décida de lancer du feu. Je fis comme si c'était des cognards et éviter les boules de feu en les voyant approcher grâce à leur ombre. Puis, je pris la première à droite pour me rediriger vers le sud.

Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans le labyrinthe sans savoir si j'approchais du trophée. Cela faisait au moins une heure que je me trouvais à l'intérieur. J'avais croisé pour seul obstacle un crabe de feu et depuis plus rien. Je n'avais ni croisé Boris, ni Aimée. Il commençait à faire nuit, ou plutôt, il faisait déjà nuit. Le ciel était très sombre.

Je trouvais le labyrinthe trop calme à mon goût. Tout portait à croire que les juges avaient voulu créer une atmosphère apportant un sentiment de sécurité alors que ce n'était pas le cas. À n'importe quel moment, nous pouvions nous faire attaquer. C'est cela qui m'inquiétait le plus.

Je continuai encore de m'enfonçai en alternant ma direction. Un coup, je continuai en direction du sud, à d'autres, je partis par l'est. J'allai dans une autre direction que lorsque je ne pouvais faire autrement.

J'arrivai à une nouvelle bifurcation. Je choisis de partir sur ma droite. Dix mètres plus loin, je pus choisir de continuer tout droit ou de tourner à gauche. Je continuai ma route. Il faisait complètement noir à présent que je dus allumer ma baguette à l'aide d'un "lumos".

J'avais, à peine, allumé ma baguette que trois scroutts à pétard surgissaient de l'obscurité. C'était un cul-de-sac donc dans tous les cas, j'allai devoir rebrousser le chemin. Cependant, il n'allait pas me laisser repartir sans opposer de résistance. En plus, ils étaient énormes, long d'un peu plus de trois mètres, je dirai à vue d'œil. Ils ressemblaient à des scorpions géants avec leur long dard et leur épaisse carapace.

Je lançai d'abord un sortilège de Stupéfixion dans leur direction, mais elle rebondit sur la carapace de l'un d'entre et me frôla. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié que leur carapace épaisse les protéger. Je tentai alors un autre sortilège qui ricocha également car je les visai mal. De plus, les créatures commençaient à avancer. Je réussis à les toucher au ventre ce qui les immobilisa un peu.

Comment tante Hermione et Kingsley avaient pu demander à Hagrid certains de ces hybrides pour le tournoi ! Je n'ai rien contre les hybride, c'est juste que cette créature est dangereuse.

Je marchai finalement à reculons pour mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. Je finis par être hors de portée de ces créatures. Je finis par leur échapper complètement en bifurquant à gauche.

J'avançai sans savoir où j'allai. Depuis le début, je m'étais dirigée vers le sud-est car c'était la direction à prendre pour trouver le trophée. Cependant, je pensai que depuis le temps où je cherchai, j'aurais dû y arriver. J'étais perdue. Pas étonnant vu que j'étais dans un labyrinthe géant sans aucune aide pour me repérer ou trouver mon chemin !

Je continuai mon chemin, puis tournai de nouveau à droite. Je tombai sur une allée du labyrinthe ayant un épais brouillard. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, mais là, ma baguette ne me permettait pas d'avoir un champ de vision très grand. Je ne connaissais aucun sort capable de le faire disparaitre. Je devais continuer ma route jusqu'à temps de sortir de cette brume.

Il me fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes pour sortir de ce brouillard. Au moment où je sortis de la brume, je vis jaillir des étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Un joueur avait abandonné. Je pensais d'abord à Aimée, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être Boris. Après tout, je ne savais pas sur quoi ils étaient tombés dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Il était passé 22 heures 30. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les champions avaient pénétrées dans le labyrinthe géant. C'était le cas de le dire. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grand que celui de Poudlard vingt-neuf ans auparavant.

Les proches de Lily avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le labyrinthe avec leur multiplex malgré qu'ils ne voyaient plus grand chose à cette distance.

Ils avaient assisté, il y a quelques minutes à l'abandon du champion de Durmstrang. Personne n'aurait pensé le voir abandonner. Il n'était pourtant plus très loin, mais il ne connaissait pas les scroutts à pétard, et il ne voyait pas comment s'en dépérir qu'il préféra déclarer forfait.

\- La championne de BeauxBâtons semble plus proche du trophée que Lily, déclara Hermione concentrée sur l'épreuve même si elle était au côté de ses proches.

\- Lily l'atteindra avant, dit James sûr de lui.

\- Je ne dis pas que Lily ne peut pas y arriver, je dis qu'elle est plus loin.

\- Ouais, ouais...

James croyait en la victoire de sa sœur. Il voulait qu'elle gagne. Ça ne pouvait être autrement.

* * *

Je continuai, bifurquant à droite quand cela m'était permis. Je décidai également d'accélérer le pas de nouveau. Si l'un des champions avait abandonné, c'est que la tâche se compliquait donc qu'il approchait du trophée. Ce pouvait-il que le dernier champion autre que moi soit lui aussi proche du trophée ?

Je tournai à gauche, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je pris à droite au bout de dix mètres. Je m'enfonçai sur son chemin lorsque je vis à l'aide de l'éclairage que me procurait ma baguette une silhouette humaine étendue sur le sol. Elle semblait inanimée. Je me précipitai tout en restant vigilante. Peut-être que le dernier champion avait était blessé et que les patrouilleurs n'avaient rien vu.

J'étais à cinq mètres lorsque je reconnus la silhouette étendue sur le sol. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et je courrai jusqu'au corps ignorant les dangers qui pouvaient apparaître. Ce n'était pas Aimée Leroy, la championne de BeauxBâtons ou encore Boris Voliakov, qui était là, étendu dans une mare de sang. C'était Scorpius. Je me laissai tombée à ses côtés, m'écroulant à moitié sur lui et je me mis à pleurer tout mon désespoir, mon malheur. Je n'avais que seize ans, et la personne que j'aimais le plus était morte à cause d'un stupide tournoi.

* * *

La famille de Lily observait. Ils ne discernaient pas tout ce qui se passait. Cependant, ils avaient tout de même vu Lily se précipitait devant elle, puis se laisser tomber.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répond Charlie. On dirait qu'elle s'est couchée sur quelque chose !

\- Où plutôt quelqu'un, ajouta James. Je ne vois pas très bien mais on dirait qu'elle pleure sur le corps de quelqu'un !

\- Quelle est la plus grande peur de Lily ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.  
\- Les serpents, dit James en même temps que sa mère.  
\- C'est une impasse à épouvantard, répondit Hermione.  
\- Pourquoi se coucherait-elle sur des serpents ? Demanda Hugo perplexe en se retournant vers sa mère. En plus, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un serpent.  
\- Ses peurs ont évolué.

* * *

Je pleurai. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, mais le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Je ne pouvais pas avoir perdu Scorpius avant que l'on ait réellement pu profiter de la vie. C'était injuste.

Je pleurai toujours. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était arriver ! Que faisait-il dans ce labyrinthe ? Soudain, je compris. Ce n'était pas Scorpius, cela ne pouvait être lui. Alors, quoi d'autres...

... Un épouvantard ? Ils avaient toujours pris l'apparence de serpents face à moi, alors pourquoi emprunteraient-ils l'apparence de Scorp maintenant ? Avais-je plus peur de le perdre que ces reptiles ? La question ne se posait même pas, rien que de l'imaginer cela paraissait stupide ! C'était évidemment que j'avais plus peur de le voir sans vie !

Je me relevai en essuyant rageusement mes larmes. Je m'étais fait avoir. Je pointai ma baguette vers le faux corps de mon petit-ami inanimé sur le sol.  
\- Riddikulus ! Prononcai-je en gardant ma baguette pointée vers le corps.

Je fis apparaître la silhouette de la faucheuse en tutu de danse. Cela me fit rire et l'épouvantard disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Je fus soulagée de mettre fait leurrée par le labyrinthe. Scorpius était vivant...

* * *

Les proches de Lily s'inquiétaient. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle pleurait étendu sur le sol.  
\- Elle se relève ! S'écrit James soulagée. Elle a compris, j'en suis sûre.

Puis, à travers ses multiplex, il aperçut un nuage de fumée. L'épouvantard avait été réduit en poussière par sa sœur.

* * *

Je repris le chemin inverse jusqu'à la précédente bifurcation. J'étais proche du trophée. Je le sentais.

Je continuai tout droit me souvenant qu'auparavant j'avais tourné à droite. Donc, j'étais arrivée par la gauche. Il ne me restait plus que la direction qui me faisait face.

J'avais raison. Le trophée n'est pas très loin. Un sphinx me faisait face. Il marchait sur la largeur de l'allée afin de bloquer le passage. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander de me laisser passer, même de la manière la plus polie qui existe il ne le ferait pas. Les sphinx adoraient les énigmes, je n'y échapperais pas.

J'approchais donc. Je m'arrêtai à son niveau. Il me parla.  
\- Je vais te donner une énigme.

J'hochai la tête.  
\- Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée."

Je n'ai rien à perdre à entendre l'énigme.  
\- Je vous écoute.

* * *

Ginny et les autres étaient très attentifs au déroulement de la dernière tâche, qui plus est probablement la dernière demi-heure.  
\- Encore une cinquantaine de mètres et elle arrive au trophée !  
\- Elle y sera avant Aimée ! S'exclama Edward.  
\- Je pense, conclut Hermione.

Puis, elle regarda sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance.  
\- Je vais devoir vous laisser et regagner les autres membres du jury. L'épreuve touche à sa fin.  
\- À tout à l'heure.  
\- Il y a tout de même un sphinx et une rivière avant qu'elle atteigne le trophée ! Dit Rose.

* * *

J'attendis que la créature me narre son énigme. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement d'ailleurs.  
\- On me dit fluide et fuyante, mais le froid me rend résistante. Je suis vague au bord de mer, je descends les montagnes en hiver, Narcisse a cédé à mes charmes. Sans moi vous n'aurez plus une larme et vous seriez mort.

J'écoutai attentivement, puis je lui demandai de bien vouloir répéter tout en me concentrant afin de trouver la solution.  
\- J'ai trouvé ! M'exclamée-je fière de moi. C'est l'eau. Elle est fluide. Le froid la solidifie. Elle est sous forme de vague à la mer et s'écoule des glaciers à la montagne. On ne peut pas vivre sans eau.  
\- C'est la bonne réponse. Vous pouvez passer.

Je passai le sphinx est je continuai jusqu'au bout et je dus tourner à droite. Il y avait une rivière, mais je voyais le trophée brillait. Pas d'autres champions en vue. Je pouvais gagner. J'approchai donc de la rivière. Je l'éclairai à l'aide de ma baguette. Il y avait des pierres sur lesquelles je pouvais sauter pour traverser, ce que j'entrepris d'ailleurs de faire. Il ne me restait plus qu'un rocher lorsque je vis l'éclairement d'une baguette une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Je me dépêchai d'accéder à l'autre rive et couru pour me saisir du trophée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui me faisait face dans le labyrinthe que j'avais disparu avec le trophée. Il y avait un portoloin d'ajouter au trophée pour qu'il nous ramène à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

J'atterris brutalement sur le sol comme à chaque fois que l'on empruntait un portoloin d'ailleurs. Mon arrivée fut acclamée par la foule. Des cris de joie fusèrent de mes camarades. Beaucoup s'amusèrent à faire jaillir des étincelles de leur baguette. C'était le début d'une longue soirée de festivités.

* * *

James fut le premier à bondir de son siège.  
\- Elle a gagné ! Je l'avais dit !

Il se précipita hors de l'allée très rapidement, vivement suivit par Albus et Scorpius qui s'était fortement inquiété pour sa bien-aimée. Cependant, il ralenti au moment où Ginny se précipita, se rappelant qu'aucun adulte n'était au courant pour eux.  
\- Lily ! Dit James en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. T'es la meilleure. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Hé ! Du calme ! J'ai eu si peur, tu sais !

Ginny arriva et elle enlaça Lily et James, car ce dernier ne sembla pas décidé à lâcher sa sœur. Scorpius était finalement restée en retrait à côté de son père, mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de remarquer l'inquiétude de son fils durant cette dernière épreuve.

Harry, Astoria et Blaise revinrent avec la championne de BeauxBâtons. Elle fut soignée de ses quelques blessures tout comme l'avait été le champion de Durmstrang une heure auparavant.

Harry vint ensuite prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur tout en patrouillant, elle qui était si fragile. Cependant, il était très fier d'elle.

Kingsley et les autres membres du jury les rejoignirent. Kingsley se lança un Sonorus afin de prendre la parole.  
\- Cette édition du tournoi s'achève avec la victoire de Miss Potter ! La victoire revient donc à l'école de Poudlard ! Toutes mes félicitations. Je tiens tout de même a félicité Miss Leroy et Monsieur Voliakov pour leur courage et leur intelligence durant ce tournois. Félicitations.

Les personnes dans les gradins applaudirent. Puis, une fois que les applaudissements cessèrent, ma tante repris.  
\- Maintenant que la tâche est finie, vous êtes tous conviés à un buffet suivit d'un bal qui se tient dans la salle de réception qui communique avec les jardins. On se retrouve tous là-bas.

La famille de Lily la félicita ainsi que ses amis dont Scorpius qui le fit de manière humble.  
\- Tu devrais aller te changer Lily, et te mettre dans une tenue plus confortable à ton goût ! Lui dit Hermione. Je pense qu'Aimée et Boris vont en faire de même avant de rejoindre le banquet.

\- Tu viens Lily ! dit James. On t'accompagne avec Jade.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Lily retourna à son dortoir accompagné de son frère et de la petite-amie de celui-ci afin de prendre une douche et de se changer.

* * *

 **~ REVIEWS ~**

* * *

 **ilovedm :** Coucou :)

Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

J'ai voulu faire un chapitre qui sortait du contexte du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et l'anniversaire de Lily tombait bien ( car je vois son anniversaire le 4 Mai, d'ailleurs dans les fictions que j'écris elle est très souvent née ce jour-là !)

Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de cadeau, et honnêtement, j'avais vraiment pas fait attention que j'avais mis autant de cadeau que Dudley en avait eu. Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Si elle a eu autant de cadeaux, c'est parce qu'elle a une très grande famille et qu'il lui ont tous offert un cadeau !

Narcissa l'aime beaucoup, mais selon moi, c'est une femme adorable qui a longtemps masqué ses sentiments à cause de son éducation. J'adore Drago et j'ai choisi d'en faire le parrain de Lily ici, et j'ai pas vraiment d'autres raisons de le faire intervenir plus que d'autres personnages mais c'était plus facile de le mettre en scène que d'autres (par rapport à ce que je voulais montrer).

Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à me faire une idée du prix des cadeaux mais c'est vrai que rien que la gourmette n'est pas donné mais je pense qu'il a pas mal d'argent de poche, on parle d'une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier pour ne pas dire la plus riche donc bon je pense que ce n'est pas un problème pour lui !

Quant aux cadeaux de ses parents, je ne pense pas qu'on aura l'occasion d'en voir plus, du moins ce n'est pas prévu !

Voilà à très bientôt ! Bisous !


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Une année à BeauxBâtons !

 **Auteur :** Emeraude_S

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de la Magie, et certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année de Lily Luna Potter. Cette année sera particulière pour la jeune fille et ses amis puisqu'ils se rendent à BeauxBâtons, l'Académie française qui accueille le Tournoi des trois Sorciers qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis vingt-neuf ans. Cependant, cette année sera éprouvante pour nos jeunes sorciers...

 **Note :** Je suis désolé pour ce nouveau retard, même si je vous avez prévenu. Je voulais le réecrire, mais par manque de temps, je le publie sans le réécrire. Un jour peut-être que je le réécrierais, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment avec mes cours.

Publié le 31 Octobre 2016.

* * *

 **La première fois**

* * *

Je traversais les couloirs en silence en compagnie de Jade et James afin de rejoindre mon dortoir et d'y prendre une douche.

\- Tu es drôlement silencieuse Lilou ! me dit James.

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est moi qui est gagné ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais la plus jeune, et je suis loin d'être la plus intelligente !

\- Tu te sous-estime ! Ajouta Jade.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu m'accompagner ? Demandai-je.

\- Pour te faire belle ! Me dit James.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette soirée est en quelque sorte pour toi ! Dit Jade.

\- Et pour en mettre plein la vue à ton petit-ami ! Ajouta James avec un regard malicieux.

Nous arrivâmes aux dortoirs. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Cependant, mon repos fut de courte durée.

\- Tu vas prendre une douche Lily ! Me dit Jade. On s'occupe de ta tenue !

\- Je peux au moins prendre des sous-vêtements ?

\- De A à Z, compléta James.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez sous la douche ! Ria mon frère.

Je partis dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. Pendant ce temps, je savais que James et Jade allaient retourner mon armoire de fond en comble.

* * *

Jade et James se dirigèrent vers l'armoire de Lily.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé choisir ses sous-vêtements ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu verras la composition majeure de ses sous-vêtements !

\- Et alors ? Personne ne les voit ! Si elle se sent bien dedans !

\- C'est ma petite sœur, certes ! Mais des sous-vêtements en coton, ce n'est pas très sexy !

\- Mais, c'est très confortable ! J'en porte aussi, tu sais ! Le taquina-t-elle.

James sembla hésiter.

\- Pas quand on fait l'amour !

\- Bien sûr que non, je cherche tout de même à me faire désirer !

\- Il est là le problème avec Lily ! Elle ne porte que ça ! Edward m'a dit qu'il lui avait offert de la lingerie en dentelle à son anniversaire, j'aurai aimé voir sa réaction ! Ma mère lui a déjà acheté des ensembles en dentelle ou en satin, même en soie ! Il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne veut pas les porter ! Pourtant, aucun de ces ensembles n'est vulgaire ! J'espère qu'elle a tout de même pris les ensembles de maman !

\- Je vois ! Tu cherches à faire craquer Scorpius, là ?

\- Non du tout ! Je veux juste rendre ma petite sœur plus féminine ! Sourit James. En plus, on sait tous qu'elle n'écoute que moi !

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Vous avez des caractères si différents !

\- Je suis son grand frère, c'est tout !

\- Il y a Al' aussi !

\- C'est différent, Albus est le meilleur ami de Scorpius !

\- C'est vrai...

James ouvrit l'armoire.

\- C'est parti ! Dit Jade.

\- Il nous faut une robe estivale féminine ! Espérons qu'elle est ça dans son armoire !

La penderie n'était pas immense mais elle contenait tout de même pas mal de vêtement !

\- Le choix est vite restreint ! Dit James en contemplant les robes qu'ils avaient sélectionné avec Jade.

\- Il y a cette robe patineuse robe poudrée ! Dit-elle en désignant la robe en question. Ensuite, il y a cette petite robe en mousseline mauve. Là, il y a une robe bustier en mousseline bleu. Je partirai plus sur la robe mauve !

\- J'ai une préférence pour la bleue !

\- Tu la préfères parce que c'est un bustier !

\- Ça mettra sa poitrine en valeur ! Sourit le brun. Mine de rien, elle a pris de la poitrine depuis septembre !

\- Tu vois tout, ce n'est pas possible ! Ria la grande brune.

\- Voyons voir pour les chaussures maintenant ! Gardons le plus problématique pour la fin...

Ils allèrent vers l'emplacement où Lily rangeait ses chaussures.

\- Regarde ! Dit Jade. Il y a des escarpins bleus.

\- C'est parfait ! Répondit James. Elle est en parfait accord avec la robe. Ils nous manquent plus que les sous-vêtements !

\- Les tiroirs, je suppose ! Demanda Jade.

\- En effet, c'est fort probable !

James ouvrit le premier tiroir pour regarder. Il contenait des soutien-gorge et brassières en tout genre. Enfin, c'était vite dit. Le second des culottes et le dernier des chaussettes et des collants.

\- On commence par quoi ? Dit Jade. Tu crois que l'on va trouver un ensemble ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de soutien-gorge ! En plus ça gâcherait l'effet du bustier !

\- Lily n'acceptera jamais !

\- On verra.

Jade ouvra finalement le second tiroir. James n'hésita pas à fouiller parmi les culottes de sa sœur. Heureusement, se dit-il, il n'y avait pas que des culottes en coton. Des boxers et shorty en satin, en soie et en dentelles également étaient présents dans ce tiroir. Il y en avait plusieurs en accord avec la robe.

\- Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? Demanda la brune.

Il s'agissait d'un shorty en soie bleu ciel avec de la dentelle blanche sur les côtés.

\- Il convient tout à fait. On devrait lui apporter avant qu'elle ne sorte de la douche

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et James frappa.

\- Jade va entrer déposer les vêtements.

La jeune fille entra et déposa la robe, le shorty et les escarpins afin que Lily puisse s'habiller en sortant de sa douche. Sa faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle était sous l'eau.

Les deux amoureux s'assirent ensuite sur le lit de la petite rouquine en attendant qu'elle ait fini de se doucher.

* * *

Je venais de terminer de me doucher. Heureusement, Jade et James n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à choisir mes vêtements. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop durs avec moi dans leur choix...

J'attrapai ma serviette afin de m'essuyai. Une fois, mon corps séché, j'enroulai mes cheveux dans une plus petite serviette, le temps d'enfiler mes vêtements.

\- Dès que tu veux qu'on vienne t'aider à fermer ta robe, tu nous appelles Lilou ! Entendis-je.

\- D'accord !

Je me dirigeai vers les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisis afin d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements. Shorty en soie et en dentelle ! Je grognai. James m'avait probablement entendu. Il savait ce que j'en pensai, mais je savais aussi que je ne pourrai pas négocier. Il avait décidé ma tenue d de ce soir, donc ce n'était pas la peine, je devais faire un effort... Je suppose que je n'aurai pas de brassière mais le soutien-gorge qui allait avec le bas. Je regardai. Il n'y avait rien...

* * *

James et Jade attendaient que Lily réclame leur aide.

\- C'est bizarre, à part son grognement, elle ne s'est pas encore plein ! Affirma le jeune homme.

\- James ! Cria Lily de la salle de bain. Vous avez oublié de me donner un soutien-gorge !

\- Tu as parlé trop vite ! Chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin !

\- Quoi ? Cria-t-elle.

On sentait la panique dans la voix de la championne.

\- Il est hors de question que je n'en porte pas sous ma robe !

\- Ça ne se verra pas Lily ! Fais-moi confiance, un peu !

* * *

Je ronchonnai de derrière la porte. Apparemment, je ne pouvais pas négocier ce point-là également. De la soie, de la dentelle, pas de soutien-gorge, et puis quoi encore ! Qu'allait-il encore faire pour m'embêter ?

J'enfilai la robe, et me dirigeai vers la porte pour demander de l'aide pour la fermer.

\- Jade, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ?

\- Tu boudes ? Me demanda James.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue.

Jade ferma ma robe. Je n'étais pas totalement à l'aise à l'intérieur, l'idée d'être sans soutien-gorge me m'étais mal à l'aise.

\- Voilà ! Dit Jade. On passe à ta coiffure ?

\- Tu veux quoi pour tes cheveux Lily ?

\- J'ai le droit de choisir ? C'est nouveau ça !

Mon frère rit.

\- Pourquoi pas des cheveux bouclés ? Demandai-je.

\- Je vais te boucler les cheveux et les attacher en un chignon lâche !

J'hochai la tête.

Elle boucla mes cheveux magiquement à l'aide de sa baguette très rapidement, mais s'occupa du chignon sans magie. Ce fut rapide.

\- Une petite touche de maquillage et on y va ! Dit mon frère avec un sourire.

Jade déposa une petite touche de bleu sur mes yeux, un peu de blush rosé sur mes pommettes ainsi qu'un peu de rouge à lèvre couleur rose grenadine.

Mon frère et sa petite amie m'avait transformé en poupée ce soir ! Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'enfilai les chaussures qu'Apolline m'avait offertes. Puis, nous descendîmes jusqu'à la salle de réception ou tous devaient déjà être en train de s'amuser.

* * *

Jade, James et moi arrivâmes dans la salle de réception. Bien sûr, notre entrée ne passa pas inaperçu. Je venais de remporter le tournoi des trois sorciers et j'étais de retour parmi eux. Je fus d'ailleurs applaudi de nouveau. Puis, nous allâmes rejoindre familles et amis qui étaient regroupés autour d'une table.

\- Tu es magnifique ma puce ! Dit Ginny.

Je rougis et bafouillai un merci, qui fit rire Drago.

\- J'ai un peu faim, dis-je.

\- Viens ! Je t'accompagne au buffet ! Me répondit Lisa. Je prendrai bien un morceau de tarte aux pommes !

* * *

Les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Il y avait tout de sorte de mets, sucrées ou salées. Elle se servit une part de fondant au chocolat, et prit deux chocogrenouilles ! Après que son amie ait prit de la tarte, elles retournèrent s'assoir afin de manger leur gâteau.

* * *

\- Encore du chocolat ! Me dit James. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en passer. Tu vas faire des jaloux !

Je rougis, je n'aimais pas ce genre d'allusions.

\- Tu fais tourner la tête des garçons ! Me dit maman.

Je fis non de la tête.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de manger. James et Jade partirent danser, Rose et Ed suivirent ainsi qu'Albus et Apolline. J'aurai aimé en faire de même mais ce n'était pas discret.

\- Tu viens danser avec ton vieux père ?

Je lui souris et acceptai évidement de danser dans ses bras. Scorpius dansait avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des démonstrations d'affection envers ses parents en public. Parrain avait accordé une danse à maman. À la fin de la danse, Scorpius vint me demander de lui accorder une danse. Je rougis et acceptai. Sa mère et mon père rirent de mon malaise, puis dansèrent ensemble. Nous nous éloignâmes de nos parents en dansant.

\- Tu es magnifique ma puce ! Me dit Scorpius.

\- Merci.

J'étais rouge de gêne.

\- Scorp, tu crois qu'ils savent ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour nous ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

Je soupirais de soulagement contre son épaule. Il rit. Je ne voulais pas que nos parents l'apprennent maintenant.

La chanson se termina. Ce fut mon parrain qui m'enleva, et, Scorpius se retrouva à danser avec ma mère.

\- Ça va Lily ? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je fis oui de la tête en le regardant.

\- Heureuse d'avoir danser avec Scorpius ?

Je rougis.

\- Je préfère danser avec toi ! Dis-je malicieusement.

\- Ah ah ! Toujours le mot pour faire rire, me dit-il en me faisant tournoyer.

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. À la fin, il me raccompagna à la table de mes amis. Tous étaient là, mais les adultes regagnèrent la piste de danse. Ils pouvaient avoir l'esprit libre, et se détendre maintenant que les épreuves étaient passées.

* * *

Nous étions attablés tranquillement et nous discutions de tout et de rien.

\- Une chose est sûre, dit James, c'est que j'avais raison !

\- Raison pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

\- Depuis le début du tournoi, j'ai toujours dit que tu le remporterais ! C'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Lilou ! Me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu y croyais vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Même si j'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Je n'étais pas le seul pour ça d'ailleurs !

Je me levai pour aller serrer mon frère dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le ferais, mais je sentais que j'en avais besoin.

\- Je t'aime James.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lilou !

Cet élan de tendresse fit sourire nos amis.

Les discussions reprirent. J'allai ensuite dansais un peu avec mes deux frères.

* * *

La petite championne revint de sa danse avec James. Elle était suffisamment excitée. Cela était principalement dû au déroulement de sa journée, la peur qu'avait suscité la troisième tache, puis la fierté qu'elle avait éprouvé en remportant celle-ci, et de ce fait le tournoi.

Elle avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec Scorpius. Mais, timide comme elle était, elle ne se voyait pas faire part de ses envies à son petit-ami. Son frère lui avait conseillé de lui parler mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Alors qu'il était tous installé entre amis à une table à grignoter un peu alors que leurs parents s'accordaient une danse, Lily voulu en profiter pour s'éclipser avec Scorpius mais comment lui faire comprendre de le suivre sans éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la taquinent.

Elle eut une idée, et sourit à cette pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Lilou ? Demanda James.

\- Oh... Rien, bafouilla-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, Lily bailla exagérément de sorte à ce que ses amis s'en aperçoivent.

\- Tu es fatigué, me dit Scorpius.

\- Oui, dis-je timidement en me triturant les doigts. La journée a été longue.

\- Je t'avais dit d'en profiter ce matin, me dit James.

\- Je sais, répondis-je piteusement.

\- Allez viens, je t'accompagne. Si on y va pendant qu'ils dansent personne ne saura que je suis rentrée avec toi.

Je rougis. Je savais qu'il allait me le proposer, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rougir. Cela fit rire Albus et d'autres.

\- Ah Lily, après tout ce temps et malgré que tu sors avec Scorpius, tu continues à rougir !

\- Je n'y peux rien, dit-elle en rougissant.

* * *

Puis, Lily sorti de la salle de réception avec Scorpius. Ils commencèrent à monter les marches vers leur dortoir. Cependant, arrivée au quatrième étage, Lily lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un couloir qu'il n'avait probablement j'avais pris.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu verras, sourit-elle.

Ils continuèrent leur escale à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte. Lily la déverrouilla et elle entra suivi de son amoureux. Il s'agissait d'une salle de musique. Il y avait divers instruments dont un piano imposant au centre de la pièce. Divers sofas beiges étaient disposés le long des murs. Un lit également. Qu'est-ce qu'un lit pouvait bien faire là ? C'est la première chose qu'on pouvait se demander en franchissant les portes de cette salle de musique !

\- Je suppose que tu t'es souvent réfugiée dans cette salle lorsque tu étais seule ?

Je souris.

\- Je l'ai découverte peu après le bal de Noël. C'était un refuge, en quelque sorte...

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, pour ce qui s'est passé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Scorpius...

Il m'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait depuis que je l'avais laissé ce matin.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Puis, Lily regarda le piano.

\- Tu me montres à quel point tu es douée ? Lui demanda Scorpius en désignant le piano.

La dernière des Potter se plaça devant le piano, et elle commença a interprété un morceau d'un grand compositeur autrichien. Scorpius s'installa à ses côtés, et la rejoint pour jouer. Lily s'adaptant rapidement, même si elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il savait jouer. A la fin du morceau, elle lui fit remarquer.

\- Tu joues du piano ! Je ne savais pas !

\- J'ai quelque talent caché ! Lui répondit-il avec un charmant sourire.

Elle l'embrassa. Elle se leva et le Serpentard se retourna pour lui faire face. Lily l'embrassa passionnément. Elle finit par se laisser glisser sur les genoux du jeune homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. D'ailleurs, à les voir, on avait l'impression que leur vie en dépendait. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la cadette des Potter commença à enlever la veste du jeune homme, en continuant de s'embrasser. Scorpius paru surpris au premier abord, et il lui demanda si elle était sûre. Lily se mordit la lèvre avant de dire oui d'un hochement de tête. Elle termina de lui retirer sa veste qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit léger. Elle glissa ses mains sous le polo de Scorpius qu'elle caressa. Quant à lui, il explorait le corps de la jeune demoiselle par-dessus sa robe en continuant de l'embrasser. La pièce diffusait une chaleur presque étouffante alors qu'au départ une légère brise circulait dans la pièce.

La jeune rouquine enleva le polo de l'héritier Malefoy sans le quitter des yeux. Il fut assez surpris de la voir aussi entreprenante la jolie et timide Lily, mais il ne dit rien. Une fois torse nu, elle passa sa main derrière lui et caressa son dos. Elle commença à déposer des baiser sur son torse, et Scorpius ferma les yeux de plaisir, Lily était toujours sur les genoux de Scorpius.

Elle releva sa tête, et Scorpius retira la pince qui maintenait son chignon, elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite afin de faire retomber ses cheveux en cascade de boucle dans son dos. Puis, Scorpius passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de Lily. Il trouva rapidement la fermeture de sa robe, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il la descendit lentement et tout en douceur, comme pour la faire languir. Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle était au comble de l'excitation, les mains de Scorpius sur sa peau la rendaient folle. Elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, son corps réclamait le contact avec l'autre peau nue.

Le jeune Malefoy arriva au bas du dos de Lily, et fit glisser la robe le long de ses jambes afin de lui retirer. Lily se senti gêner d'être sans soutien-gorge devant lui, mais il lui sourit et la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille au monde. Il déposa de petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frémissait à chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Le Serpentard commença à descendre ses baisers. Il passa entre ses seins, descendit le long de son ventre et déposa un léger baiser sur son nombril, cela la fit rire. Scorpius prit son temps sachant que cela la rendait folle. Il remonta, puis l'embrassa, se battant avec la langue de sa douce Lily.

A son tour, elle déboutonna le pantalon de son petit ami, non sans rougir de son audace. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires éparpillées autour d'eux. Ils étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre en sous-vêtements. Il n'y avait qu'un léger bout de tissu qui barrait leur plaisir à présent. Scorpius embrassa Lily car il sentit que la jeune fille commençait à se sentir gêner et inquiète.

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis la déposa doucement sur le lit, tout en l'allongeant. Il s'installa au-dessus d'elle en continuant de l'embrasser. Scorpius laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de la Gryffondor, il désirait parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Lily avait une peau douce, et il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il laissa sa main caressé la poitrine de la jeune rouquine, qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux blonds, elle les adorer.

Le jeune Malefoy continua de parcourir de ses mains le corps de sa petite amie, puis il prit l'élastique de la culotte de Lily entre son pouce et son index et la fit glisser lentement. Il l'enleva, puis la jeta négligemment comme le reste des vêtements. Il déposa des baisers dans son bas ventre, il sourit à l'entendre gémir, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour le moment. Il enleva à son tour son boxer noir.

Allongé sur elle, Scorpius continua de la regarder comme la plus belle chose au monde. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un. Puis, ils se regardèrent avec une intensité extrême. Lily ferma ensuite les yeux, et il entra délicatement en elle. Lily se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Le jeune homme la regarda inquiet, mais elle l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Le Serpentard commença alors des vas et viens, avec prudence et douceur. Lily sentit son corps s'enflammer peu à peu. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant d'émotion en même temps. Elle était si bien sous son corps chaud et rassurant. Elle le sentait en elle, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait encore moins vivre sans lui maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux plaisirs de la chair.

La jeune Potter était amoureuse depuis toujours de Scorpius. Beaucoup diront que c'était tôt pour dire qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Cependant, à aucun instant la jeune fille s'était dit qu'elle en aimerait un autre un jour. Ça avait été lui, c'était lui et cela serait toujours lui. Elle l'aimait hier, elle l'aimait aujourd'hui, et elle l'aimerait encore demain.

Avec Scorpius, il ne faisait plus qu'un à présent. D'ailleurs, il sentait le plaisir montait en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était différent. La première fois, ça avait pour se découvrir lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. Il y avait eu une autre fille en sixième année, sa petite amie à ce moment-là, et c'était tout, rien de sérieux. C'était plus pour s'amuser un peu. C'est pourquoi, c'était vraiment diffèrent cette fois. Il découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, de nouvelles sensations jusque-là inconnues, et c'était bien meilleure. S'il prenait plus de plaisir cette fois, c'était par qu'il était amoureux de Lily, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui... Scorpius regarda Lily, le corps ruisselant de sueur, il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait sur le front. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir le désir s'intensifier au creux de leur ventre. Il accéléra alors ses vas et viens, sentant en lui la douce chaleur l'envahir. Lily ressentait la même chose à ce moment même, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Ils étaient au comble de l'excitation. Sentant leur corps s'embraser, Scorpius prit les mains de Lily, et ils atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson. Il plaça sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour ne pas hurler, et sentit les ongles de la cadette des Potter s'enfoncer dans son dos, ce qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir.

Une fois leur passion consumée, l'héritier Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le corps moite de Lily, lui-même en sueur, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il releva la tête, et il la vit les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux comme jamais.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Scorpius regardait son ange dormir. Il repensait à la nuit magique qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Cette nuit resterait probablement la meilleure de sa vie. De plus, bientôt il quitterait BeauxBâtons pour retourner à Poudlard où ils passeraient ses examens finaux, et ensuite, ils poursuivraient des études de Médicomagie avec ses meilleurs amis. Cependant, les deux prochaines années s'annonçaient longues et difficiles car Lily resterait encore à Poudlard. Il aimerait ne pas y penser, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, cela chagrinerait Lily. Il espérait au moins pouvoir lui rendre visite à Pré-au-Lard à chacune des sorties organisées. En tout cas, sa dernière année à Poudlard, où plutôt cette année à BeauxBâtons aura été riche en émotion et aussi pleine de découverte. Ça en valait la peine, vraiment !

Il embrassa finalement Lily pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Bonjour mon ange !

\- Bonjour Scorpius, répondit-elle la voix ensommeillées.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, ce à quoi elle répondit par un éclatant sourire. Elle se recala dans ses bras avant de partit elle aussi dans ses pensées.

Sa gorge se sera en se remémorant ses meilleurs comme ses pires souvenirs de cette année. Elle se souvint de leur départ pour BeauxBâtons, et du baiser qu'avaient échangé Scorpius et Apolline qui l'avait poussé à déposer sa candidature dans ce tournoi, les tâches difficiles de ce tournoi, les moments de trahison mais également les moments de purs bonheurs qu'elle avait passé avec ses amies, sa victoire du tournoi, et cette nuit...

Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Cette année était finalement parfaite...

\- Il faut qu'on se lève Lily... Il faut qu'on regagne notre dortoir avant que les adultes débarquent si tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

Lily hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leur vêtement afin de remonter discrètement. Ils ne pourraient pas le cacher à leurs amis, mais ils pouvaient encore éviter leurs parents...

* * *

 **~ Reviews ~**

* * *

 **ilovedm :** Mdr ! J'avoue que ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise aussi :D Mais j'avais envie de donner à Rose, un autre côté que son côté studieux. Elle est studieuse et intelligente, c'est un fait, mais elle prend la vie telle qu'elle vient sans prise de tête !

Je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, on voit beaucoup de monde, on voit aussi l'attachement qu'ils ont entre eux et c'est peut-être ça qui me plait en fin de compte !

James dans les fictions est souvent surprotecteur, j'avais envie de changer dans celle-ci, de le faire jouer un autre rôle : celui du grand frère toujours là pour sa petite sœur, toujours là pour lui donner des conseils et la rassurer, pas un grand frère qui veut fracasser le crâne de tous les garçon qui sont trop proche de sa petite sœur ! :D

Pour moi, Lily devait gagné sans pour autant gagné toutes les tâches ! Pour moi, elle a gagné en confiance tout au long du tournoi, c'est ça qui lui a permis de remporter l'ultime tâche !

Oui, Drago est très observateur, tu le remarqueras dans le prochain chapitre également ! ;)

Encore une fois, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Par contre, j'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre un petit moment avant le prochain (et probablement, le dernier) chapitre !

 **.**

 **Gygy73 :** Voilà la suite :) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! c'est vrai que Ron est très peu présent maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, mais cela vient surtout que ce n'est pas forcément l'un des personnages que j'apprécie le plus ! Cependant, il aurait mérité une place plus importante dans cette histoire, au moins concernant les premiers chapitre !

 **.**

 **Rygolo :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Disons que je publiais toute les semaines parce que cette fiction était presque fini, mais malheureusement mes cours me prennent une grande partie de mon temps, et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire !

Concernant cette fiction, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou alors il y en aura peut-être encore deux! Maintenant, je pense qu'il ne sera pas écrit avant les vacances de Noël, je vais faire de mon mieux !


End file.
